Red Star after Breaking Dawn
by KamariaAelfgar09
Summary: This is a fanfic that carries on after Breaking Dawn. 75 years after the conflict with the Volturi, the Cullen's are finally safe. While hunting, Jasper stumbles upon an injured human. Summary inside. Rated M for language and mature scenes. Please Review!
1. Preface

**This is a continuation of Stephenie Meyer's amazing saga. **

**Full Summary:**

**75 years after the conflict with the Volturi, the Cullen's are finally safe. While hunting, Jasper stumbles upon an injured human. With as much surprise from all of his family members, Jasper is able to bring the human to Carlisle. He doesn't understand why he can't let the frail human die so instead he asks Carlisle to change her. But this orphan, Jamie, brings heartache to the cold dead organ within Alice's chest. Jamie is drawn to Alice's husband, Jamie's savior, Jasper. Visions, pain, fear, jealousy, regret, disappointment, confusion, running, heartbreak and love swirl around Jasper's head as he tries to deal with a jealous wife, obsessive fan and sneaky brother.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Twilight Saga. I'm just continuing the story after Breaking Dawn with my own little twists and dramas. **

Perface

_Mary Alice Whitlock Cullen_

_A loving daughter, sister, aunt, friend, wife and pixie._

"_Our sweet, independent and kind daughter. We miss you greatly." _

_~Carlisle & Esme~_

"_A fashion lover and laughable midget. Always in our hearts squirt." _

_~Rosalie & Emmett~_

"_An understanding sister and trustworthy best friend. We miss your smile and stubborn sense for fashion."_

_~Edward &Bella~_

"_A playful and energetic aunt and an unstoppable force of nature. Never far from our minds." _

_~Renesmee & Jacob~_

"_My heart, my mind, my soul. My Alice. I love you, forever and always."_

_~Jasper~_

_Rest thy dancing feet and calm thy gentle mind. _

_In our future, visions of you, always will you find. _

There was a man knelt in front of the large grey gravestone. His long pale fingers were tracing the gold inscriptions over and over again. Flowers were arranged in a pretty display around the base of the stone.

The man's face was pinched and his jaw was set. The blonde locks on his head covered his eyes. In his hand, he held a bundle of tulips.

_Red tulips: undying love._

He gently laid them on the slab of rock holding the gravestone in place.

A girl with straight blonde hair and gold eyes kneeled behind him wrapping her arms around his shoulders. The man shook and bowed his head letting out choked sobs as his fingers brushed over the gold lettering, "_My Alice_."

"Jasper," the girl whispered in his ear.

The man didn't react at all.

"Jasper," she whispered again, moving to his side.

The dim light of the clouded sky reflected the sparkle of a ring on the ring finger of her left hand.

"Jasper, Esme is asking for you. Your brother is doing a horrible job on the planning. Since you grew up in the 1800's, can you help plan our wedding? You would do a much better job."

The man stood up and the girl hugged him tightly, kissing him on the cheek.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"I wanted you to know, that I love your laugh,

I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away.

I keep your photograph, and I know it serves me well,

I wanna hold you high and steal your pain.

'Cause I'm broken, when I'm lonesome,

And I don't feel right, when you're gone away.

You've gone away, you don't feel me here anymore"

~Broken by Seether feat. Amy Lee~


	2. Chapter 1:Cullen Number Ten?

**Okay, this is my LAST replacement. I keep editing it and then I think it needs more work and I edit it again. But this is offically the last product, unless I get a beta but yeah... Anyways, I'm gonna try and leave a message to all you AMAZING peoples who read and review this :D I'm so happy! I love love love LOVE feedback! So please take the time to review, even anonymously! Alright awesome-twilight-Alice-and-Jasper-loving people, here's chapter one. Enjoy! :D **

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Twilght Saga, Stephenie Meyer does! **

Chapter One

**Jamie's POV**  
>I woke up like any other day in my bedroom in the orphanage in the large city of Seattle, USA. I stretched and got out of my small grey bed, taking out the small black suitcase of clothes under my bed.<p>

I pulled on a grey tank top with a blue plaid shirt over top and a pair of old ripped jeans. Taking my old brush and pulling it through my straight sun blonde hair, I checked myself in the dirty mirror in the bathroom I shared with six other girls.

My parents dropped me off at this crummy orphanage when I was 6 and I have lived here ever since. The only thing I remember is my first name, _Jamie_.

Looking in the mirror, I examined my forest green eyes and shoulder length golden hair. I had a somewhat clean face which was slightly tanned. I was a little taller than average sixteen year old American girl. Smiling once, I walked back into my room.

Two more days until my seventeenth birthday, well the birthday that was on my photocopied birth certificate. Unfortunately, the parents names were scratched out and they were impossible to read, so I was completely lost in this world. The same questions, which I asked myself everyday for 10 years, were floating in my head again. Who were my parents? Did I have siblings? Did I have cousins? Why did my parents drop me off here? Did they want me? Why couldn't I remember them?

Sighing, I walked down the old wood stairs and grabbed a paper plate taking a spot in line for breakfast.

"Good morning, Jamie," greeted a voice which I instantly recognized, Lucy.

I smiled and pulled her into a hug. "Hi Lucy. How are you this morning?" I asked.

She shrugged. "Same as always, I guess. How 'bout you?"

I shrugged too and we both erupted into quiet laughter.

Lucy was my best friend. She had long ringlets of brown hair that puffed around her face and warm brown eyes. We met 4 years ago when both her parents died in a car crash and no one could contact any of her relatives. When we met we just clicked, something about Lucy made her easily liked. She calmed me when my quick temper set off and I comforted her on her days of depression.

The line moved and Lucy and I were served breakfast. We took our usual seat in the far side of the large room. Lucy and I sat alone or sometimes with Ryan, Vanessa, Tara and Pete.

Ryan was your typical blue eyed, blonde, all-American boy.

Vanessa was known as the party girl, with flaming red hair cut as a straight choppy rocker style with grey eyes.

Tara was a tall African-American who had dark braided hair and dark brown eyes.

Pete was the "nerdy" kind of guy, who always had a book shoved in his face and his glasses always falling off his pale nose, he had curly brown hair and hazel eyes.

Lucy, Ryan, Vanessa and I were sixteen still while Tara and Pete were seventeen. We were all good friend and since we're around the same age, we talked and hung out. Each of us had past lives that were difficult or scary, but that just made us closer. Ryan's mom was raped at sixteen and gave him up. Vanessa's mom died and her father was an alcoholic, none of her relatives would agree to adopt her. No one knew what happened to Tara, she never spoke of it and we didn't push her. Pete was abused and came here after both his grandparents passed away. We've all faced something.

When I walked toward the table, Pete and Vanessa were already there. I sat down beside Vanessa while Lucy sat next to Pete.

"Morning guys," Pete greeted us, not looking up from his comic.

I sighed and stabbed a fork into my scrambled eggs. Lucy giggled and took a bite out of her bagel. Ryan and Tara joined us not long after Lucy and I did.

"Hey, what's up everyone?" Ryan asked, grinning as he sat down next to me.

"Eating disgusting eggs, how 'bout you?" I replied, dropping my fork on my plate.

He laughed and shrugged.

Lucy smiled eyeing us. Everyone thought Ryan and I would look cute together but I didn't have any feelings for him beyond friends. He knew that and felt the same way about me.

"So what are we doing for Jamie's b-day on Friday?" Lucy asked after a moment of silence.

"Let's go to the Boom Box Club!" Vanessa offered, grinning.

I sighed and Ryan chuckled.

"What? It's like the only club for young teens in the entire city," Vanessa defended.

I shrugged. "Sure, sounds fun."

Vanessa smiled and turned to Tara discussing clothing options. I picked up my fork again and played around with my eggs. Lucy watched me curiously but I ignored her, turning to talk to Ryan.

After breakfast, Lucy, Vanessa, Tara and I all went to my bedroom with their suitcases and we emptied them, choosing outfits for tomorrow night. We didn't have much to choose from since the only money we got was from working once a week at various shops around the city, shops that didn't pay very well.

I went to bed that night with a very bad feeling.

_Something bad is going to happen__._

The day of the partying came rather quickly. At 8pm, we got ready to go.

Lucy was wearing a short frilly purple dress that had a wrap around black belt and she wore purple flats on her feet.

Vanessa was dressed in a green corset tank top that just reached her belly button with tight skinny jeans and dark green flats.

Tara was wearing a rose pink long sleeve with a black vest and dark jeans with white sandals.

Ryan wore a tight black t-shirt with blue jeans and black sneakers.

Pete was wearing a white t-shirt with a grey hoodie and jeans with black boots.

I was in a tight midnight blue dress with black strapped heels.

Taking the bus, we arrived at the night club for teens as young as 15. We all walked in to the blasting music and flashing lights and took a seat at the drink table. We all ordered soda and chatted about the club. Lucy and Vanessa wanted to dance so they pulled me to the dance floor with them.

I lost them in the tight crowd of young teens and suddenly felt someone grab my hand and pull me roughly. I winced and my arm was yanked again as I was pulled towards the back door by a dark figure.

"Stop fightin' it, sugar," he slurred.

The tall man pushed me out the back door and I tripped falling on the pavement of the alleyway and scrapping my knees and palms. The man laughed and lifted me up. He punched me in the gut and laughed again.

I coughed up blood and caught the strong scent of alcohol.

I was going to _die_.

It was as simple as that.

Then why was it such a hard concept to wrap my head around?

I shivered in the cold grip of the figure behind me as a pain shot through my head and I began to loose consciousness. In and out of blackness as the wind blew gently through the alleyway and the man standing above my numb body went for another hit.

**Jasper's POV****  
><strong>I frowned and entered the large city taking a huge but necessary risk.

I was hungry and if I went around Seattle then I would be even hungrier and if I ended up running into a human… I shivered at that thought.

No, I'm not that kind of monster anymore, not since I met _Alice_.

My wife and soulmate, Alice.

I pulled a hand through my shaggy blonde hair and ran like a ghost through the shadows of the alleyways.

It's so peaceful here at night, I wish Alice had come. But she's busy with Renesmee and Jacob's wedding. I missed her.

Sighing, I continued on my way through the city.

A strong mouthwatering scent hit my face from the east and I gasped eyes wide. My body went into hunting mode and my instincts took over. The delicious smell of human blood was blowing its way down the street from an alleyway. I crouched and walked into the light of a lamp post.

There was a man crouched above a young girl.

She was covered in bruises and scratches, with one large mark between her shoulder blades that was running freely with blood. Her blonde hair was turning red rapidly.

I cut off my breathing but my mind kept the scent.

The man looked up at my approach and I bared my teeth growling. He stumbled forward smiling stupidly. Stupid drunk.

I pushed him away not wanting to taste the blood of that disgusting smelling man. I knelt next to the girl and froze.

She looked just like Ginny, Virginia Whitlock, my sister from when I was human. I _can't_ kill my sister. I _won't_ kill this girl.

I gently lifted her keeping my lungs still and not taking a single breath of air. Once out of the alleyway, I ran back towards home struggling with my instincts and my brain. This is going to be a long and torturous run.

To my astounded surprise and unbelievable amount of luck, I actually made it into Forks. I ran into our large house.

Carlisle flashed to my side and took the girl out of my arms.

"Thank you, Jasper. Edward told me what happened as soon as he could read your thoughts. I am very proud of you, son," Carlisle told me smiling slightly and darting upstairs to his study.

I exhaled and closed my eyes. I felt small thin arms wrap themselves around my waist and I opened my eyes meeting the golden gaze of my tiny wife.

"I'm so happy for you, Jasper. See, you aren't a monster at all," Alice said in her musical voice.

I smiled slightly and kissed her forehead. "I'll be right back. I want to check in with Carlisle," I told her and untangled her arms from behind my back.

I darted upstairs and quietly walked into Carlisle's study.

"Carlisle?" I whispered as I watched him work quickly.

"Jasper, you don't have to make yourself uncomfortable. Go hunt, I'll do what I can for the girl," Carlisle insisted.

I just shook my head and pulled a seat up next to the table the girl was on.

She was wearing a tight midnight blue dress and high heels; she was probably partying and got snagged by that man. Her straight blonde hair was tangled around her shoulders. She had a soft tan and classic features.

I found myself mentally asking questions about her. What's her name? How old was she? Did she live with her parents, grandparents, aunt or uncle? Did she have any brothers or sisters? Did she have any pets? What was her favourite thing to do? What was her favourite food?

My thoughts slowly came to a stop when I noticed Carlisle's face marred with a helpless look a couple minutes later.

"I can't do much help... Her lungs are cut and she has internal bleeding. She won't make it," he whispered, looking at the unconscious human.

_No_, I can't let this random human die, I don't know why but I can't let her die.

"Carlisle, can you change her?" I asked slowly.

He looked at me with a confused expression. "Why, Jasper? Thought Alice..." He let the sentence hang, frowning.

I shook my head. "It's not that. I just... She reminds me of my lil' sister. And for some reason I can't let her die," I admitted, looking at the young girl.

"Alright, if you want that, I'll change her for you,"

I stood up, smiling slightly. "Thank you."

Carlisle nodded and I exited to room.

As I walked into the living room I saw Alice sitting on the couch frozen with a distant look in her eyes. I recognized that kind of look instantly, it was usual for her.

I hurried to her side and wrapped an arm around her and waiting while she finished her vision.

"What did you see?" I asked her softly, when her eyes regained their normal brightness.

"The girl's name is Jamie. She's an orphan and she is turning 17 tomorrow," Alice told me looking up towards the stairs.

**Please review!**


	3. Chapter 2:Premonition of Betrayal

**Next chapter of my newly edited verison! Yeah, half of you have probably already read this but I've added things, made the chapters longer and more descriptive. Anyways, thank you all for your reviews! I allow anonymous reviews but I like to reply to reviews as much as I can so try logging in, I love responding to your thoughts and all. This is chapter two. Enjoy! :D **

**Disclaimer: All credit goes to Stephenie Meyer! I have only simply added to her Saga. I don't own anything. **

Chapter Two

**Jamie's POV****  
><strong>I felt myself being carried. I felt like I was flying. The damp air was blowing past me at dangerous speeds. I heard a door shut and the flying feeling stopped and quiet whispers started mumbling around my head.

I felt someone touching my wounds with a cold hand but I still couldn't open my eyes.

_Where am I_? _Who is touching me_? _Is this death_?

The mumbles stopped and another door shut. I heard a soft kind voice whisper in my ear, "I apologize for the pain. It won't last too long."

What pain? I was _numb_all over.

Then I felt something rip through the flesh of my neck and a burning fire crawl through my veins. This wasn't death, but I wanted to be dead. I'd do anything to stop this burning, _anything_! Nothing compared to the pain of the strange fire traveling in my veins. Not even the time when I accidentally burned myself on the old gas stove at the orphanage when I attempted to fry eggs one morning. Not even the time, Lucy, Vanessa and I tried cigarettes and I landed on the pile of burnt ends. Not even the pain of the stab wound that drunken man made on my back could compare. This was pure _agony_.

Soon, I lost track of time while I burned in my own personal hell.

It felt like an eternity later when the flames eventually crawled away from my fingertips moving towards my torso and gathering in my heart. Damn, this hurt even _more_. What was in me? Where was I and who did this to me?

One last thump and my heartbeat stopped. Relief flooded through me as the burning disappeared and I could open my eyes.

The light above me shone brightly with an 8 coloured rainbow and I could see the individual flecks of dust floating in the air. Slowly, I sat up and looked around.

I was in a room on a hospital looking bed. The walls were a creamy white and there was a large bookcase and window to the right. Turning my head to examine the rest of my surroundings I saw the most beautiful people standing in the room.

A blonde man who looked to be in his late twenties with golden eyes and a white lab coat on was standing beside the bed.

A small girl with short black hair that stuck out around her face was leaning against the wall near the door. She looked around my age because of her size and pixie-like features; she had golden eyes as well.

But the face that caught my full attention was the sharp clean features of the blonde boy standing beside the blonde man. The boy looked about eighteen or nineteen and had sharp cheekbones and a perfect nose. His eyes matched the man and girl's golden colour and he had pale skin as the other two did. His sun blonde locks of hair fell just above his chin and his eyes watched me with caution and concern.

I slowly sat up leaning towards the boy.

He took a step back and the black haired girl was behind him in a flash. She froze a hand reaching out to touch the boy and her eyes went blurry. The boy turned to face her and put his hands on either side of her face.

"Alice, what do you see?" he whispered to the girl, Alice. Is that a southern accent? Oh my god, that was hot.

The other blonde watched Alice but kept glancing at me. Alice let out one whimper and her eyes focused on the boy holding her face. Her eyes were filled with what looked like pain and confusion. The boy went still, looking into Alice's eyes.

"Please give me a minute, Jasper," she whispered in a soft voice trying to hide the pain but I could still hear it.

The blonde boy was named _Jasper_; I smiled slightly at that thought as I watched them silently. Alice disappeared out of the room and Jasper stood staring at the open door.

"Hello Jamie. I am Dr. Carlisle Cullen. Would you like me to explain where you are and what you are?" the older man offered, while watching me.

I frowned. How did he know my name?

Another gorgeous man appeared in the room, he had messy bronze hair and golden eyes like the others. The new boy looked at me then at Jasper.

"Alice ran. Just give her some time, Jasper. She'll be back," the bronze haired guy said quickly but gently.

Jasper nodded and darted out the door. _No, don't go._ I frowned.

The bronze haired guy looked at me. "You shouldn't be thinking those things about my married brother. And my name is Edward," the bronze haired boy, Edward said harshly.

_What_? His brother is _married_? At that age and to who? My frown deepened.

"He is actually two hundred and thirty-seven years old and he is married to the short black haired girl, Alice," Edward answered my silent question.

I gasped quietly and half of my mind wondered how he knew what I was thinking and half was disappointed that Jasper was married and wondered how he was two hundred and thirty-seven-he should actually be dead-and looked like _that_?

"I'm a mind reader and I suggest you stop thinking of my brother that way or you will have a number of enemies in this house," Edward warned me.

Carlisle sighed and picked up a clip board off of a nearby desk.

_Where am I?_ _Why does my throat burn?_ I touched my neck blinking.

"You're in Forks, Washington and you are thirsty. You're a vampire now," Edward told me and I flinched.

_A vampire_? _What_?

"Yes a vampire. Carlisle has changed you at Jasper's request. You will need to hunt and no not humans," he explained, answering my mental question when he said_ hunt_.

I exhaled and looked up at him. "Am I staying here?" I asked out loud.

Edward looked at Carlisle and he nodded.

I smiled slightly. Then I can learn more about Jas- I cut off my thought when Edward growled. _Oops_.

I looked away and then got up.

"I'll take you hunting," Edward said, glancing at Carlisle and opening the window looking back at me. "Jump after me and run," he commanded and jumped out the window.

I paused at the window but jumped and landed softly on the ground.

_Whoa_. That was fun.

I looked around at the sky with the bright moon and stars. But my eyes saw the darkness like day and I ran after Edward into the trees.

**Jasper's POV **

Why did Alice feel those things and run?

What did she _see_?

I am so confused.

I heard Edward mumbling upstairs but I couldn't make out his harsh words or understand why he felt anger and protectiveness. Edward just ran into the forest with Jamie as I sat on the couch.

So no help from him, I could always look for Alice but she said she needed a minute.

_Alice please come home soon I__'m worried about you_, I pleaded in my head.

Emmett and Rosalie came into the house a couple minutes later and Rosalie glared at me. I sighed and calmed her angry emotions.

"Jasper, why did you ask Carlisle to change her? You have Alice and you want another immortal in this already humongous family?" Rosalie thundered at me.

"Rose…" Emmett started but I shook my head at him, looking at Rosalie.

"I don't know why but I couldn't let her die. She looks just like my lil' sister and somethin' felt like she needed to live. I can't describe it, Rose. Somethin' inside of me wouldn't let her die. I couldn't let that human die. I'm sorry," I said, closing my eyes slowly.

She exhaled, growling slightly but just glared at me further.

"Please excuse me," I said opening my eyes and glancing at Rose apologetically. I got up and walked upstairs. I walked into my room and laid on my bed, getting lost in my thoughts.

**Alice's POV **

I don't know where I was going but I was running. Zooming past the trees at a dangerous speed but seeing every leaf with detailed precision.

My vision wasn't specific but I saw two people in it.

Jasper and the newborn, Jamie. And they were… Th-they were… _kissing_.

I let out a whimper and my feet couldn't hold me up. I collapsed on the dirty ground and closed my eyes curling up into a ball.

She was interested in _my husband_ and Jasper will soon fall for her too. I wanted Jasper happy but I couldn't control my emotions. I cried to myself softly, lying on the ground. I didn't want to see the visions that would follow after that kiss. It hurt too much.

Why did this happen?

I was acquaintances with Fate long enough to know that nothing happens on purpose but things change really quickly. I searched the future for any moment where I could do something to change this outcome. Any point where I could say something to Jamie or stop Jasper from going somewhere that would lead to that… kiss.

I let out a shaky breath, getting up.

I can't see anything yet but my best bet is to keep Jamie away from Jasper and Jasper needs to be focused on _me_.

I ran home and slowed walking into the living room. I glared at Jamie as I walked upstairs and into mine and Jasper's room. Jasper was lying motionless on our bed.

"_Jazzy_?" I whispered, using my nickname for him.

His golden black gaze fell on me and I smiled slightly. He sighed and got up wrapping his arms around me.

"What'd you see that caused you to feel that way?" my husband whispered in my ear.

I bit my lip and shook my head, refusing to tell him about my sensitive breakdown.

"Ali, please tell me. When you keep secrets, it hurts me," he whispered in a slightly pained voice.

I whimpered again and buried my face into his chest.

"I-I can't tell you Jazz… It hurts… and I don't want to hurt you," I whispered slowly.

"Please Alice. I don't like it when you're feelin' this way," he admitted softly stroking my short spiky hair.

"I… I saw you and Jamie… and you…" I stuttered, getting pulled into another vision.

"Alice? What do you see? What's wrong?" I heard Jasper ask frantically and he handed me a pencil and pad of paper and sat me on the bed.

My hand worked mechanically, sketching out my vision. When my vision released me and my eyes saw the pad of paper and I gasped.

**Please review! I love feedback!(:**


	4. Chapter 3:Greedy Little Buggers

**Okie dokie! Next part to my editing version! I have absolutely nothing to say... Gosh, I have a freakin' boring life .-. Anyways, I appreciate the feedback and all the reviews! Thank you to all who took 30 seconds to write a review, that shows sacrafice! :) Now on with Chapter three! Please enjoy! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight! I am simply continuing Stephenie Meyer's AMAZING Saga. **

Chapter Three

**Jamie's POV **

After Edward told me that they hunt animals, I felt better. I finished off four deer and I finally felt satisfied.

We ran back to the large white house and Edward went straight into the arms of a pretty brunette named Bella, which I found out was his wife.

There was also a big muscled brunette named Emmett and his wife a gorgeous blonde named Rosalie who kept glaring at me. Then there was a well muscled Native-American named Jacob who was engaged to Edward and Bella's hybrid daughter, Renesmee. Renesmee had her father's bronze hair and what I found out, her mother's human brown eyes. Carlisle went to work, he worked at Fork's hospital and I met his wife, Esme, she had curly caramel hair and golden eyes, as did the rest. She was the nicest to me out of everyone.

Alice and Jasper came downstairs when I entered the house and Alice looked hurt, frightened and angry. I bit my lip and sat on the couch next Esme.

"When?" Edward asked Alice.

"Two weeks, I think. Their bringing Felix, Dimitri, Jane, Alec and Heidi," she answered him.

Esme gasped.

I frowned, _who_?

Edward looked at me. "The Volturi, that royal family I told you about on the hunt. Dimitri is a skilled tracker. Jane and Alec have very powerful gifts that Bella can stop with her shield but Heidi can manipulate bonds between people. Aro isn't taking no for an answer. He's coming for Alice and I but mainly Alice due to the fact that he has almost the same gift as me," Edward explained to me as well as his family.

Alice clung to Jasper and I felt a little jealous even thought I didn't know him and Edward already warned me about that topic.

I don't know why but something inside of me is _desperately in love_ with Jasper.

Jasper frowned slightly glancing at me. Oops, I forgot Jasper's an empath and can read and manipulate my every emotion.

I looked down as Alice glared at me. And the annoying pixie over there is a seer, a psychic. I growled quietly. Edward chuckled quietly and looked at Alice, glancing at the ceiling then the floor.

I frowned and looked out the large glass wall at the starry night. Being in this family will be difficult.

_I'm in love with a married empath_. His psychic wife is pissed at me. Her brother is a mind reader with anger issues, Edward growled at that thought. Jasper's blonde "twin" was pissed at me too because I was now apart of the family and she was supporting Alice. The rest of the family was quiet, shy or barely said anything to me. I could tell Esme would be the nicest and Renesmee seemed to be too.

**Alice's POV **

As the days passed I got more and more anxious.

The Volturi were coming. Aro, Jane, Alec, Dimitri, Felix and Heidi were coming to Forks to take me away from my family. Aro wanted me badly and he also knew that I wouldn't leave with my love and family still alive.

They will bring Dimitri to track us if we run but, did they realize that he couldn't track us if Bella wrapped us in her shield? But then again Heidi breaks and ties bonds between people so if she were to break the bond Bella has to us then Bella wouldn't shield us. And they could also have Heidi here to turn us on each other, just incase. Or maybe to break the bond Jasper and I have or Bella and Edward.

So many thoughts were going through my mind and I was watching the future like a mad woman.

Three days before the Volturi were expected, I was hit with another vision.

I saw Jasper first standing in a large clearing. There were blurs beside and behind him but the vision wouldn't let me focus on them so they consisted of colours and shadows, no form at all. Jamie appeared beside Jasper, her red eyes flashing with happiness and lust. Jaspers golden eyes met her gaze and his blank expression twisted with passion and love and his golden eyes softened at the sight of Jamie. A tormented longing appeared in his eyes but disappeared so fast I wasn't sure I saw correctly.

This vision scared me to the deepest parts of my soul.

I _needed_ Jasper like a flower needs the sun, he was my personal sun. I knew he needed me too, so why was he looking at Jamie the same way he looks at me?

As I sat through the days, hours, minutes and seconds of anxiety and fear, my dead cold heart was slowly being pealed away strip by strip.

During the three days of hell, Jasper was frustrated with my mood and actions.

I had asked Edward not to tell him of anything I had seen or thought about. I didn't want to worry him or change the future, for it may have a small chance of being wrong or something may be important in the visions that have the possibility of happening after.

The one instant where I believed I was actually going _insane_ was early morning two days before the Volturi's return.

I had spent all night staring out my bedroom window from the spot I had inhabited on the end corner of mine and Jasper's bed.

Jasper was hunting with Edward, Rosalie and Emmett while Carlisle was at the hospital discussing time off for the next four days, Esme was in the kitchen making disgusting human food for Jacob and Bella and Nessie were outside having mother daughter time and enjoying the cooling water of the river that still lasted since we last lived here 75 years ago.

Jamie was God knows where, I honestly _didn't care_. She was after my husband and according to my visions she would get him.

I was still sitting in my spot when Edward, Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper dashed out from the edges of the trees.

Edward jumped down into the water of the river embracing Bella and Nessie. Emmett ran through the water, splashing water all the way to the glass wall of the house. Rosalie jumped over the gaping water line with a bored expression, as she ran into the house. Jasper leaped over gracefully and dashed into the house, behind Emmett.

I sighed quietly and rested my chin on my knees that I hugged to my chest. I heard Jasper enter our room but I didn't move.

_Why should I_?

He would be with little Miss. I Want To Be With Mister Gorgeous Blonde Empath Who Is Married And Happy!

I growled quietly as the back of my mind thought of ways I could get rid of the newest Cullen. Jasper was kind to _her_ and had been getting closer to a friend stage with her and that I hated _passionately_. Whenever she had a question she would ask Jasper only or Edward would catch it going through her mind.

I saw Jasper sit through my sixth sense, thirty seconds before he actually sat on the opposite side of the bed.

"Alice? Why are you feeling anger and violence?" my husband asked quietly, placing a hand on my back.

I flinched away from his touch and closed my eyes.

"Ali?" he whispered and I heard quiet pain in his voice, thought he tried to hide it.

I bit my lip, but managed not to say anything. Just continue to stare out the window.

I saw him frown through my quick skimming of the immediate future. I also saw him wrap his arms around my stomach but if he touched me I wouldn't be able to keep my control. The thoughts in my head made no sense and I didn't know why I wouldn't answer his whispers or let him touch me.

But I got up a second before he moved towards me and I was standing right at the window looking down at Edward, Bella, and Renesmee and now Jacob, as he had chose to join them.

My quick visions also showed me what Jasper was about to ask and do, so I acted on impulse, being the stressed and moody woman I was. I whirled to face him and my face showed a mask of calm, control, distance and blankness.

"Do you love me?" I whispered those four words in a quiet voice and I found myself a moment later, pressed up against the wall with Jasper's face inches from mine.

I blinked in bewilderment but struggled with the mask due to the closeness of our two bodies. Jasper was growling and breathing heavily as he banged angrily against the wall on either side of my head and the plaster broke beneath his force.

"Why would you ask such an impossible, false question?" he growled and my eyelids fluttered, as his breath blew in my face.

My thoughts and mask flew away with every blast of his heavenly scent as it washed my face clean and my need grew.

He was my own personal angel, a God.

I latched my mouth onto his and we both stumbled to our bed as the desire and strangling love was crashing over us both. He was feeling my need and I was feeling the mix of love and desire from both of us as he sent it back to me. God, I loved his power.

I fell back on the bed and Jasper leaned above me keeping his weight off of me skillfully. I closed my eyes as he moved from my lips to my neck and I slid my hands slowly up his blue button up shirt.

His hand caressed my back and pulled at the strings of my tie-up silk cream shirt. My own hands worked on undoing the buttons that ran down his hard marble chest. I found his mouth again and then a vision took over my mind and I stumbled back off the bed.

_No! __I can't take it!_

_I don't want to see anymore! Make it go away! _

I gasped and my eyes saw Jasper seated beside me with one of his hands rubbing my back.

I slid away from him and shook my head slipping my top back onto my shoulders and tying it quickly.

"I-I… it's too much. I can't take it anymore. No," I whispered and got up, running quickly from the room.

**Jasper's POV **

She disappeared out of the room and I closed my eyes feeling her emotions lingering in the room.

From her I felt anger, stupidity, confusion, jealousy, sadness, disappointment, and regret and it wrapped around my head painfully.

That's it, I can't take the secrets and I can't take the pain. I _need_ to know what's going on with her.

I got up, buttoned up my shirt again and darted out of the house and towards the river.

Edward looked up at me as I approached, hearing the many questions in my head. "Jasper… I'm sorry. She asked me not too. I-I…" he struggled for words, frowning.

I growled and had him up against a nearby boulder in the flash of a moment.

Bella sighed while Renesmee and Jacob watched me silently.

"What's goin' on? What did I do? Tell me what's wrong with her or so help me I'll-," I hissed in his face but Edward shoved me back, cutting off my threat.

"I'll tell you but she'll probably kill me for saying anything. Just don't act impulsively," he warned hands above his head as if for surrender.

I nodded and slowly sat up on the boulder Edward was leaning against.

Bella glanced at me sympathetically and then she, Nessie and Jacob ran into the house.

Edward sighed quietly and ran a hand through his slightly wet hair. "Alice has had a number of visions about you… and Jamie. Alice sees you two getting closer and soon becoming what Bella is to me and what Alice is or possibly was to you. Jamie is drawn to you like you were to her when you found her. Alice cannot take the atmosphere of the visions and the anxiety of waiting to see if you'll leave her so she ran to think and search and release her pain without you having to suffer with her," Edward explained quietly.

I stared at the ground not seeing anything but blobs of colour, my head was spinning and I'm sure the whole house felt my emotions as they spiraled out of me.

"W-where is s-she?" I stuttered quietly after a couple of silent moments.

Edward shook his head and looked up at me. "That is something I will not tell. I'm sorry, Jazz. She needs her own time. This last vision was bad, she needs to mend. I promise you that she will come back, but I don't know what she'll do about what she saw."

"Do I want to know what the vision was about?" I slowly asked afraid to know but also wanting to know so I could prevent it.

"I won't say exactly but I'm sure you'll figure it out. All I'll tell you is two words… _Isle Esme_," Edward said, patting my knee gently and getting up, disappearing into the house.

I froze.

The words _Isle Esme_ were whirling around my head.

I slipped into vampire shock and sat perfectly still.

_Isle Esme. Desire Island. Place of honeymoons and love. _

I choked once and sucked in one ragged breath. I grabbed a twig off the shore of the river and silently prayed that Alice would see this and listen to it.

Using the stick, I wrote a message for her in the mud.

It read.

_Alice, _

_I am so sorry. My life isn't worth living if you are not here by my side. I love you, with my whole body, mind, and soul. Please, I need to talk to you before the Volturi come. Meet me outside of Forks High School tonight at 12. _

_Please, with undying love, your husband Jasper. _

And with that I got up and ran into the house to find Jamie.

**Please review!**


	5. Chapter 4:Kiss Gone Amiss

**Next chapter! Whoot! I'm really happy with this new edited version, it sounds better and it's longer. **

**For those who are probably wondering when I'm uploading another chapter of Cullen Resort or The Witch Diaries. I am set on finishing this fanfiction first and then continuing either of my other ones. I'd like all of my readers to decide which one I should continue first. So pm me what story you prefer to hear more of first and I'll see which one wins.(: I have a number of ideas for both that just need to make it to paper or my computer. So please tell me which one I should focus on next! **

**This fanfiction is expected to have at least 13 chapters, I only hope. I have chapter nine typed and just working on chapter ten, I hope to post a new chapter very soon. I'm just dragging out the posting times due to the fact that school has kept me so busy lately and I'm taking forever to type out chapters. I hate to leave you all hanging too long. **

**Anyways, without further adue, Chapter Four! Enjoy! Please review! I love feedback! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Twilight Saga, all credit goes to Stephenie Meyer. **

Chapter Four

**Jamie's POV**  
>I was standing at the window of my new room staring out at the river below watching Jasper shove Edward against a boulder and both of them hissing and whispering to each other too low for me to pick up from here.<p>

I thought I caught the name Alice a couple times and it sounded like Edward mentioned Esme.

When Edward darted into the house, I watched Jasper go still then grab a twig and write something in the muddy shore. I frowned when he got up and ran into the house.

I turned as I heard him brush into my room and I stood there staring at him.

My new sharp eyes examined every angle and shadow that belonged to his tall lean body. I took in every sharp corner to his sturdy jaw, every lock of his soft looking blonde hair, every flat muscle to his strong held arms and well defined torso, every rise and fall of unneeded air filling his chest, every soft brush of the fabric as his shirt caressed his pale skin, every silvery scar that crisscrossed all over his neck, every shadow that cast on the plains of his face and every speck of gold in his piercing yellow eyes. He was breathtaking, standing there with his hands in fists at his side and his expression seeming stressed.

"Jamie." He said my name in a quiet voice and his gaze softened.

"Yes, J-Jasper?" I questioned him, stuttering on his name. Why am I so nervous? My body visibly relaxed and I was hit with a calming touch, Jasper's mouth lifted slightly into a half smile.

"Can I talk to you please?" he asked, sitting on the edge of my unmade bed.

I nodded and sat beside him. "What's up?" I started, after a moment of awkward silence.

"Everythin' is up. My life is on the edge of a blade. My wife ran with emotions that physically hurt me, especially comin' from her. My friend has the potential of becomin' more than that. My brother won't tell me where my wife is. The Volturi are comin' to take my wife from me. I'm on the verge of insanity 'cause of the stress and anxiety I'm feelin' comin' off of every member of my family. I don't know what to do. I really don't Jamie…" He whispered the last part and put his head in his hands.

His friend has the potential of becoming _more_?

I barely heard the rest of his confession with those words ringing in my head.

Am I possibly that friend?

I wrapped my arms around him for the first time, concentrating on keeping it supportive and friendly. He pulled back and looked up at me, his eyes a liquid gold colour and his head tilted slightly to the side.

"Jamie," he whispered and brushed a piece of my blonde hair from my forehead with a warm pale finger.

His gaze was locked on my face.

Without my brain thinking properly, I leaned forward and touched his soft warm lips with mine. A shock flashed through me and he twisted his fingers into my hair while I grabbed fistfuls of his. My desire was overflowing, a burning hot volcano about to erupt. He was responding! To me!

My ears heard a dry sob come out of someone's mouth from down stairs and a couple harsh growls.

The noises interrupted Jasper's short daze and he pulled back, shock crossing his face.

I blinked and looked down, a tad ashamed but my body was filled with too much joy to really feel it.

Jasper Whitlock actually kissed me back. God, I sound like a love struck teenager, oh that's right, _I am_.

I let my gaze slowly meet his and his face showed nothing but blankness but as I watched him, his eyes flickered with pain and his jaw clenched.

_Uh oh, this isn't good_.

**Alice's POV**

I saw Jasper's message in the dirt and I decided that it wouldn't hurt to return home. But I was dead wrong, as soon as I sat on the couch in the living room with Rose and Bella on either side of me, I was hit unexpectedly.

It wasn't a possible vision, it was an event that would happen in 5…4…3…2…1.

I gasped and couldn't hold my mask; I broke into sobs keeping my face in my hands.

Rosalie and Bella frowned hugging me and asking what was wrong. Edward growled, glaring at the stairs.

"I told her to back off," Edward hissed.

"No!" I shrieked. Watching it happen, seconds before it did, was torture.

All the other possibilities disappeared.

I saw Jasper and Jamie under a canopy of roses, her in a white dress and him in a black tux, with nobody but a priest with them. I saw me, a wilted flower, dead with a bare left ring finger and a billowing black cloak.

I wouldn't let all I fought for slip through my fingers! _Never_! I waited years watching Jasper be with that whore, Maria, never again will another woman get her hands on him. And especially not a sixteen year old girl.

I snarled and got up shrugging out of Rosalie and Bella's embraces. I flashed upstairs, broke down Jamie's bedroom door and lunged at her, throwing both of us over her sofa and grabbing her throat.

"You will never touch my husband again, you bitch!" I screamed in her face, my eyes black with rage and jealousy.

"_I'm the bitch!_ Ever since I woke up in the _damn life_ all you've given me is the cold shoulder! I haven't felt an ounce of kindness from you! Your husband is actually nice to me and he's a friend! Don't go all jealous pixie freak on me, all you've done is run! Coward, that's what you are and I'm tired of you and princess Barbie downstairs glaring and shoving your snotty little stuck up facing in my useless life! Just get the hell off of _me_!" Jamie hissed shoving me off with her fresh strength.

I lay halfway on the floor staring at her. "You think you have it hard?" I whispered, keeping my solid coal eyes on her.

"I doubt you've ever had to suffer ever in your perfect little fantasy life," she snaps, glaring.

"_My perfect fantasy life?_ Try living through this! First waking up in God knows where alone no idea what you are. I had to _teach_ myself how to life in my new life and I can't remember my human life, _at all_. Try watching your future love and husband _BE_ with another woman for over 20 years and then watch him suffer in loneliness and pain for a couple more years knowing that you can't help him. Try watching your husband almost _kill_ your sister and try watching the man that almost killed you almost _kill_ your sister. Try having the Volturi almost _kill_ your brother and then later almost _kill _your niece. Try having to see flash after flash after flash of visions so painful that you might be going _insane_ because of them. And finally try having your faithful soulmate _kiss _another girl, like the whore he was with almost two centuries ago. Try being _me_," I hissed at her, blending the words together so fast, I almost didn't understand them.

Strangely, I was calm. I knew it wasn't of Jasper's doing. I guess realization dawned on me, finally.

Then I got up to leave but was stopped by Jasper.

"Don't you dare, Jasper Whitlock. _Don't you dare_. Don't you follow me. Don't you pretend to care. I have my future determined and it's what I have chosen. Goodbye," I said to him. I took off the ring that has been welded to my finger for over 150 years. I placed it in his hand and stepped around his frozen form, walking out of the room and back downstairs.

That hurt more than I have _ever_ felt, more than the fire I had to endure during the transformation.

But I managed to keep my head high and not break down. Sure Jasper knew what I was feeling but that just added to the guilt he will have to deal with later.

As I walked down the stairs, every member of my dear family was staring at me. Esme looked like she would have been in tears, if it was possible. I walked over to her and hugged her tightly.

"I'm so sorry, Alice. Please don't leave," Esme whispered in my ear and I hugged her tighter, wishing I could shed at least one tear.

_One tear_, to represent the life I was leaving, the man I thought I knew and loved, the mother and father and sisters and brothers and niece that I cared for so dearly, one tear to show how much I hurt.

"I'll be in Denali for a bit. I can't stay here, but you can all see me there. But soon I'll be on my way to my new life. I love you, Esme, so much. Thank you for everything you have ever done and I'll be sure to write," I whispered in her ear and pulled back giving a gentle squeeze to Carlisle. Embracing Bella and Rosalie, I then gave a huge bear hug to Edward and Emmett, a tight hug for Nessie and even a small hug for stinky Jacob.

I grabbed my wallet, purse and keys and made sure to avoid eye contact with Jamie, as she had come downstairs to see me leave her with her now perfect life.

With my head still high, I walked out the door never looking back on my old life. _Time to embrace the new, black cloak and all._

**Please review! :D**


	6. Chapter 5:If Only

**Next chapter! Not many changes to this one but still, I added a couple thoughts and stuff. **

**Reminder: Please pm me peoples! I would love to know which one you guys want to see more chapters, between Cullen Resort and The Witch Diaries! :)**

**Life is boring, again. **

**Anyways, here you are! Edited version of chapter five! Enjoy! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, Stephenie Meyer is the rightful owner of The Twilight Saga! **

Chapter Five

**Jamie's POV**  
><em>She left.<em>

_Finally! _

This new life was beginning to look up.

I smiled slightly and Rosalie whirled to face me, snarling. Esme was sobbing while everyone else was in shock. Jasper was still upstairs, probably frozen in the same position I left him in.

To be honest, underneath my bursting smugness and joy, I was a tad bit _guilty_. Just a bit.

This will probably cause Jasper great pain, until I figured out how to make him forget her. I was patient and determined when I set my mind to something; I didn't stop until I completed my task. As a newborn into this life, my emotions weren't the most stable. But I will accomplish my goa- I cut off the thought when more snarls sounded.

Barbie and Edward were glaring daggers at me. Esme was still sobbing into Carlisle's chest. Emmett looked sad but didn't do much but stand there and shift his weight uncomfortably. Renesmee was being hugged and supported by a rather smelly werewolf that went by the name of Jacob.

"Can you be any more inconsiderate?" Edward asked not even attempting to hide the anger in his voice.

"Can you be any more inconsiderate towards me?" I hissed back.

"Well considering that you ran my sister out of the state and country," Rosalie answered, growling menacingly.

"FYI, I didn't _choose_ this life! Her husband decided to ask Carlisle to change me into this killing machine. And to be honest, I don't know why he asked him to!" I shot back, narrowing my eyes and flicking my gaze to the stairs as we all heard a _crash_.

I acted on impulse and ran up the steps like a bullet out of a gun. I stopped in front of Jasper and Al- well I guess just Jasper's room now.

"Jasper?" I asked quietly, still enjoying the feel of his name on my lips.

I knocked when I didn't get an answer. Frowning, I slowly turned the knob that was surprisingly unlocked.

Opening the door, I slowly walked into the dark room that looked to be in plain daylight through my eyes.

Everything seemed to be in order, but then my quick gaze noticed the floor near the window. Glass was lying jaggedly on the pink fur rug below it and the window was smashed open letting in a soft breeze. That was probably what crashed.

I turned slowly taking in the rest of the pink, purple, blue and white mix matched room.

I saw a white covered bed with blue and purple and pink pillows, dark glossed wooden dresser, a small silver wired chair with a pink satin cushion, a white desk covered in various make-up essentials, a large clear mirror, and two grand white doors that I was sure lead to a massive closet.

The only thing that was out of place was the figure crouched in a corner between the bed and a small dark wood night table with a purple shaded lamp.

I cautiously walked over to him and examined him with concerning eyes. His golden blonde hair was sticking up around his head in random places. He was hugging his knees to his chest and had his hands in fists. He was leaning against the wall and my eyes quickly flicked up to the two puncture holes, through the blue painted wall, found four feet above his head.

Two cold solid black eyes watched me from behind a curtain of yellow hair.

"Jasper, please say something," I pleaded, kneeling down so I was at his eye level.

"_She's gone_," he whispered out a half strangled noise.

"Jazz, she chose to leave, don't dwell on it. Accept it Jasper, she _left_ you. She wasn't who you thought she was. Don't waste your life away by sitting here mourning," I told him as gently as I could, when speaking of his wife and her stupid and selfish actions.

I pulled him into a small supportive hug, showing that I was here for him. He whimpered quietly and pushed me away forcefully but gently.

"Jamie, you _don't_ understand," he told me in a voice I was barely able to hear.

I sighed but he continued.

"Jamie, Alice is _my life_. My hope and light in this dark and troublin' world. She saved me and uncovered the man that was trapped inside of the monster I am when I woke to this new life. _My sun, my angel, my savior._ I _love_ her undyingly and desperately _need_ her.

"I have no meanin' on this planet, nothin' to keep me tied to the thought of life; if she isn't with me then I'll loose myself. I'll loose who I am and I'll turn into the monster I have been for most of my vampire life," he admitted to me, using intense amounts of emotion on certain words to explain the complexity and meaning of them.

I was about to say something when Jasper slowly opened one of his closed fist, gazing at a small golden banded diamond ring resting in his palm.

I gasped quietly.

She took off her wedding ring? I pushed her that far? I thought the whole "goodbye I'm done" act was just that, an act. But this meant she wasn't coming back, _ever_. A large wave of guilt washed over me and I rested against the wall, shrinking down in the intensity of the emotion and I felt a tad regretful as to what I caused.

**Jasper's POV**

_Life_. What did it mean now?

_Love_. I didn't know the definition, even if I had full access into other people's emotions.

_Light_. Didn't hold beauty and I didn't see the difference between darkness and light, there was no difference to me.

_Purpose_. I had none; I was a hollow black hole that simply existed.

No emotion played on my face even thought I felt a hurricane of feeling around me. _Her_ presence brought light and happiness, but without _her _I was empty. My eyes were almost always black but I had kept up this "vegetarian" diet, _she _would have wanted me too.

I knew now the cause and core of the pain Edward felt when he left Bella so many years ago. I knew my pain ran deeper and stronger; my bond with _her_ was stronger and more potent than Edward's ties with Bella when she was a human, but I understand his isolation and dead feelings.

I was a dead man, more corpse than vampire, but dead all the same. How could my whole life flash from rainbow to black and white because of one small decision that I couldn't make properly?

If only I didn't go through Seattle that night.

If only I didn't insist on Carlisle changing the frail human because she looked like my dead little sister.

If only I didn't let Jamie get closer.

_If only, if only, if only I wasn't so reckless, blind and stupid_.

Maybe if I wasn't so oblivious to the things _she _was clearly seeing and running from and maybe if I paid attention to the core of _her _emotions, my soulmate, wife, other half, only love, purpose to live, would _still be here. _

**Alice's POV**

I arrived in Denali not long after noon and I was glad that the sky was mostly cloud. Running another couple minutes, I came into view of the grand stone cottage-like house with its green shingled roof and dark stained wood porch.

Explaining my situation to my extended vampire family with quiet sadness and guilt, Carmen and Tanya helped me settle into my temporary room.

The Volturi were no longer coming to Forks to endanger my family, instead I had changed my whole future with on excruciatingly painful decision.

The day the Volturi were once expected, Esme, Carlisle, Edward, Bella and Nessie came up to Denali to visit me, telling the rest of the family that they were hunting.

No matter how short at time, I was exceedingly grateful for their visit even though I badly wanted to see Emmett and Rosalie and another someone that I won't name, this was fine.

To keep Jamie and you-know-who out of my future so it'll be less painful on all of our parts, they weren't to know everyone came to see me.

I spent two days with my family but, I needed to be on my way so I could finalize my future.

I bid my farewells to everyone and Edward caught onto my thoughts, understanding and accepting that he wouldn't be able to talk me out of it.

After many heartfelt hugs and kisses goodbye for maybe the last time, I headed east towards my almost sure future.

**Please review! I love feedback! :P**


	7. Chapter 6:Words of Heartbreak

**Ello peoples! :D**

**I apologize that this chapter is so short but I felt that it needed to be its own chapter. I've gotten a bunch of reviews saying that this chapter caused readers to cry and even though it's hardly appropriate, I'm happy that people are responding to my writing. It makes me feel warm and tingly even if the way they respond is having salty water leak from their eyes. It's a response and that's good to hear! So yeah, I guess that's a warning to new readers, beware sad chapter! You were warned! **

**But yeah, thanks for all of the reviews! It's appreciated! Reviews also help me gain confidence and your ideas help me write. So hit the button! Please! I beg you! Hit it! I'll even triple doggy dare you too! Ha! :D**

**Well anyways, let's continue with the chapter! Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Twilight Saga, Stephenie Meyer is the respectable owner and creator.**

Chapter Six

**Alice's POV **

I couldn't stop thinking about _him _as I ran across Canada.

_His _face was pulled into the front of my brain, but the memory didn't do _him _justice. I wasn't satisfied with a picture, _I wanted the real thing_.

As I replayed the visions and memories of my past, I swam and eventually reached the edge of land I wanted. Running to my specific destination, my clothes dried and I paused at a restaurant to make myself a little less run-down and a little more Alice-like.

I had finally reached my new future.

_Volterra_.

Jane met up with my outside of the city.

Apparently, the Volturi had a new member; a girl that had a gift that was supposedly was very powerful judging by the colour of her cloak. Her cloak was just shy of the colour black. But my cloak would beat her by a shade or two.

Jane and I ran into the city and took the sewer tunnels below the stone roads. The small blonde girl, with an almost black cloak and red glaring eyes, lead me into the castle, Jane was only a little taller than me but I was still cautious around her because of her painful power. Her twin, the red-eyed brunette, Alec, greeted us once we were inside; his power was even worse, it cut off all the senses. I also saw Heidi and Dimitri as I passed by.

When we entered the throne room, I was confronted by the three elder leaders, Aro, Caius and Marcus.

The three men were so pale that their skin looked translucent, their red eyes were glazed over in a film like mist and they were all dressed in long black robs. Aro had long straight jet-black hair; Caius had long straight white-blonde hair while Marcus had long brown hair with soft waves to it. Aro was obviously excited to see me as well as Caius, but Caius' eyes had a violent twist to them. Marcus was forever looking bored.

"Hello, Aro, Caius and Marcus," I addressed them.

"Ah, my dear Alice. We've been expecting you," Aro said in a sing-song voice.

_Expecting me_? It probably had something to do with that new member's power. But I didn't say anything, I just nodded.

Aro held out his had and I stepped forward to put mine in his. He went still for a couple moments using his gift; Aro could read every thought that passed your mind with one touch.

He sighed happily and dropped my hand. "The future never fails to interest me," he mumbled.

I just nodded again.

"Jane!" Aro called and Jane appeared in the room, holding a dark cloth in her arms.

The material was darker than her cloak but lighter than those of the elders. I put on the heavy cloth and clipped the Volturi crest necklace I was handed in place around my neck. I was luckily able to hide the chain necklace with the Cullen crest underneath my cloak where it would stay, as a reminder.

"Aro, I ask that I am allowed to keep my animal diet," I more told him than asked, looking straight at him.

"Of course, I am glad to see you still respect my dear friend, Carlisle's ways. Jane will take you to hunt when needed or someone will bring it to you," Aro said smiling.

Ha, you're still calling him friend after you nearly killed his whole family.

I just nodded again and Jane showed me to my chambers.

My new room was plain and dull. Soon I would have to ask Aro, excuse me, _Master_ Aro, for permission to go shopping to get necessary decorations, furniture and clothes. Even though I was one of them now, I would still be me, but maybe less of the bouncy optimistic me.

A couple days passed, I was really really bored.

I shopped yesterday and didn't feel like shopping again today, I know, shocker. The shopaholic pixie was now the bored pixie.

Yesterday I bought a large packet of paper and a couple pens. I had decided to start writing to the people I loved, back in my old home.

I would send letters informing them on stuff like the forecast for the next week, changes in the stock market or upcoming events.

I also asked them how everyone was doing, asking them about school and everyday things. I responded to them but was extra careful not to give any clues as to where I was. I told them small things like shopping and swimming and lies to cover up my real life, I told them how much I missed them and how much I loved them. I got individual letters from each family member except _him _and _her_. Jacob even said a couple things to me at the end of each of Renesmee's letters.

What letter struck me to the core was one from Edward. It had been two months since I left home and the letters were still going back and forth.

This letter started out like Edward's usual "_hello, how are you, how is life, I'm so sorry, etc._" But the writing switched from his fancy, elegant script to a messy cursive I instantly recognized as _his_ writing.

_Dear Alice,_

_I won't start by begging you to return and forgive me because I know how much my stupidity hurt you. I won't babble on about your choice being my fault because I also know that you will deny it and go on to say it was all you. I still want to apologize and tell you I love you. I know you might have seen me through your visions but you also might have put of a filter to block me, I would understand that. _

_I have one question that will sound familiar to you, do you love me still? _

_I apologize if this is messy, I can barely keep from snapping the pen. Edward won't tell us where you are, he sends all of these letters alone. When I first found out about the letter sending, I won't lie to you, I was angry. But I soon realized that this is exactly what the Alice I knew would do. _

_The same questions go through my head everyday and most sound a little insane and I'm beginning to think like a mad man. I might snap at any remin- _

_Oops, there goes the first pen, which explains the colour change. As I was saying, I might snap. I must tell you that I'm keeping the diet and feeding, not as often but I'm alive, for you. You may wonder why I am writing so formally and calmly, well it's because I don't want you to know how weak I am, I want you to remember me as a fighter, someone who doesn't give up. I remember you, the bubbly energetic angel that was seated up in that greasy booth so many years ag-_

_There goes another pen. What I am trying to say is I want you to be happy. Live life, do as you please, and try not to scare too many people with your perkiness. _

_I love you, Alice and I miss you. Be happy and careful. Maybe one day your visions will bring you back to this family and I can ask for your forgiveness in person. _

_Sincerely, Jasper._

I would be crying by now if it were possible. But I noticed Edward's writing again so I continued reading.

_I have translations of what the thoughts or responses were to parts of this letter that were going through his head at the time of writing this._

_Dear Alice (means) ~ My Alice_

_I love you (means) ~ I desperately need you._

_Do you love me still? (response)~ With all my heart I hope it's a yes_

_The same questions go through my head everyday and most sound a little insane and I'm beginning to think like a mad man. (means) ~ You never leave my mind no matter how much the memories hurt, knowing I might never see you again_

_I might snap at the reminder (response) ~ I'm already broken _

_I must tell you that I'm keeping the diet and feeding, not as often (means) ~ I only eat because they make me _

_I'm alive, for you (response) ~ I only live because I don't want to hurt anyone else, especially Esme, otherwise I'd be ashes_

_I want you to remember me as a fighter, someone who doesn't give up (means) ~ I gave up the battle as soon as you touched your left ring finger and pulled my dead heart from my chest_

_There goes another pen (response) ~ I wish the snap was my neck breaking _

_I love you, Alice, and I miss you (means) ~ I need you, my Alice, I'm hollow. Please come back_

_Maybe one day your visions will bring you back to this family and I can ask for your forgiveness in person (response) ~ so I can beg on my knees for you to take me back before I light the match and burn_

_Sincerely (means) ~ with more hope and love than I can comprehend_

_Jasper (means) ~ Your Jasper_

_I'm so sorry, _

_Edward._

As I finished, my chest was heaving with dry sobs.

So much _pain_.

So much _sorrow_.

So much _hope_.

I can't believe his thoughts, the words "_pulled my dead heart from my chest…I wish the snap was my neck…otherwise I'd be ashes…light the match and burn…my Alice… your Jasper"_ cut me deeply.

I sucked in a sharp breath and my head snapped up as someone knocked on my door. I shoved the papers under the pillow I was laying on and struggled to compose my features.

"Come in!" I called and watched the door open.

A figure, I immediately recognized, stood in the doorway.

She had brown ringlets of hair that reached her waist, red eyes that flashed with cruelty and fake friendliness, she was short but taller than me and she wore a black and red dress that hung on her every curve and the skirt reached her ankles with black slippers. A single red rose was tucked into the wildness of her hair and she stepped into the room with a small sarcastic smile on her pale cinnamon coloured face.

"Por qué hola niña," she greeted me in a strong Spanish accent.

**Please review! Who do you think it is? Tell me! I love to hear your thoughts! **


	8. Chapter 7:Reverse Transformation

**Okay, the rest of the chapters are edited to my liking. This is chapter seven! I feel I've left you hanging long enough, and those of you who reviewed telling me who you thought the woman was in the doorway of Alice's room will find out this chapter(: **

**Thank you so so so so so so so so so so so so so so much for the reviews! I really appreciate them! Feedback makes me happy :D**

**I don't have much to say at the moment so instead of bugging you all, I'll get on with this next chapter. Enjoy! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Twilight Saga. **

Chapter Seven

**Jasper's POV**

I was _forced_ to go on another hunting trip.

I haven't eaten all week and my eyes were a solid coal black.

Emmett and Carlisle were with me, watching. Emmett has come up with ways to make me feed. One of his personal favourites is making an animal bleed in front of me so that the scent with cause me to automatically attack, he says my facial expressions are _funny_. I'm not even sure if I remember the feeling of humor.

I didn't understand why my family was making me eat, when my life had no meaning. But part of me let Emmett force me to eat so that I could live for the people that loved me and for the memories of _her_.

The precious memories that cut me and hurt me, but I can't bare to forget. Her eyes, her nose, her hair, her smile, her hands, her legs, her kisses, her love, her excitement, her energy, her kindness, her generosity, her care, her gentleness, her stubbornness, her personality, her _everything._

_She _hadn't written back in 4 days and normally we would have one back the day after or the day of. Edward was getting worried but the rest of us didn't understand why. Maybe she wasn't near a post office? She was wandering, right?

This got me thinking.

How did Edward get these messages to her if she was never in a certain spot? I pondered the painful memories of the past two months. Jamie, visions, the Volturi, pain, Isle Esme.

_Wait_! The Volturi! _It had to be_.

I fit together the puzzle pieces while I was in my room, after my tortured hunt.

I grabbed my IPhone and in the eighth of a second, I was dialing the airport. Edward appeared in the room with my phone in his hands instead of mine.

"Don't Jasper," Edward warned me, ending the call.

"Don't _Jasper_ me! I need to see her once! Even if she doesn't see me, you said so yourself that she probably blocked me," I begged as thoughts and memories flashed in my mind at the speed of light.

Edward sighed. "Alright Jazz. But I'm coming," he caved after a moment.

The realization hit me with full blown anxiety and fear; it was a lot to handle so I didn't feel like arguing with Edward.

I just nodded as Edward called the airport again. I packed quickly and Edward tossed my phone onto the closed duffle bag, disappearing from the room. He came back after a moment with his own bag and car keys.

Edward was explaining our lie to the family, as I sat in his Volvo silent and still.

I listened in as he told everyone why he and I were going on a week long hunting trip. He told them that since he experienced the same pain when leaving Bella years ago that he could try and help me through it as well. He also added that I couldn't take the atmosphere of emotion from the various couples in the house, that wasn't a _total_ lie.

As the family asked questions and said goodbyes, my head whipped around to the window on my right, hearing footsteps and the whoosh of wind. I jumped slightly as a blonde haired figure appeared on the other side of the car window.

I was so deep in Edward's conversation I hadn't noticed Jamie's approach.

**Jamie's POV**

He didn't move when I tapped on the glass window. He just stared at me blankly and I was starting to get impatient. Eventually he sighed and rolled down the window.

"You're going to go find her," I stated, watching him.

His jaw clenched and he turned his head back to stare out the windshield. I reached in and unlocked the door from the inside, opening it.

"Why are you trying Jasper? She left you," I said, trying to convince him to leave her be.

I hadn't seen him for almost a month, ho locked himself in his room 95% of the time.

He didn't answer me.

I grabbed his chin and turned his head so he had to look at me.

"I love you and I want you to pick me instead of her," I told him quietly and then crushed his lips to mine.

Another shock went through me but Jasper pushed me off of him. I fell onto the floor of the massive garage staring at him with sad and hurt reddish-orange eyes.

"You want to know why I asked Carlisle to change you, I asked him 'cause you looked just like my dead lil' sister who went to the grave hatin' me," he snapped shutting the car door roughly as Edward appeared getting into the Volvo and speeding down the driveway, without a backward glance.

**Alice's POV**

_Cold. Dark. Stuffy_.

Three things a vampire _shouldn't_ be able to sense.

Not many things were cold to my icy skin, not many things were dark to my enhanced night sight eyes and I didn't need to breathe so why does it feel like there was a limited amount of oxygen in this space?

One thing I recognized was the large throbbing headache that was pounding my mind.

My mind was slowly recognizing memories of what happened. Faces and voices flashed in my head.

I had been in my room in Volterra then _Maria_ appeared.

I remember the blinding light and then unbearable pain.

I remember begging to be killed and then the memories cut off.

Why didn't I see her come?

I remember the letter, from Edward and Jasper. My heart being shredded as my mind reviewed the words. Time passed and I was too deep in the darkness and pain to feel or hear anything.

I didn't know how long it had been until I started thinking again.

My limbs felt sluggish and weak and I couldn't move. All I could do is stay still and _wait_, wait for the slight pain and drowsiness to wear off.

The pain in my head increased, the greatest I ever remember feeling. I heard screaming and slowly realized it was coming from my mouth.

_Images_.

A girl, who had long straight raven black hair and hazel eyes, was dancing.

The girl, when she was young, being torn from her mother's arms with her little sister screaming for her.

Shocks, beats, cursing, cold needles, and infinitive darkness.

A man, the girl called him Angel.

A kiss.

Pain.

I screamed again. The girl was _me_, my human memories.

Finally the blackness lifted and I could open my eyes.

Blinking in the strong light, I slowly focused on my surroundings. I was lying on a white hospital bed in a room I recognized from my deep memories as Carlisle's study at home in Forks, Washington.

"She's awake," I heard someone whisper.

_Edward? Edward!_

"She remembers me, Carlisle," Edward's musical voice murmured.

_Carlisle! He's here too! _

Edward chuckled, beautiful music to my weak ears. I couldn't sit up to see them, my limbs wouldn't respond.

_Edward, help me? _I asked in my thoughts. I felt strong cold arms lift my shoulders gently. _Thank you._

"You're welcome," he answered.

Carlisle came around to the foot of the bed and I gasped in the beauty of his face in my weak eyes. Edward chuckled again but I ignored him.

"Hello Alice dear," Carlisle greeted me in a deep concerned voice that matched his movie star face perfectly.

"Carlisle," I whispered, finding my raspy singsong voice.

"How are you feeling?"

"I… I think I can sit up."

I moved my head slowly and the cold arms cautiously let go of my shoulders.

Carlisle smiled as I supported my own weight.

"Is there something to eat? I'm starving… for human food?" I asked, confused, recognizing the signs of Edward's cold skin and my soft beating body. "Am I human?"

Edward nodded and Carlisle sighed.

"Esme is making macaroni and cheese downstairs as we speak," Carlisle informed me.

_So I really am human again._

"Yes you are, Alice. Something we believe having to do with Maria. Jasper traced her scent when we found you," Edward explained.

"Where's Jasper? How long have I been out?" I asked in a shrill voice panic rising in my chest.

"Don't worry, he's fine. Emmett is calming him down outside, your scent is even stronger than Bella's was but luckily you don't seem to be his singer so that won't make it worse. And you've been out for about 3 days since we found you," Edward told me as my heart squeezed painfully.

Jasper was hurting because of _me_ and I've been in that dreaded darkness for _three days_?

"Where's everyone else?" I asked, looking around the room.

"Hunting or downstairs," Carlisle answered my question.

"Can I get up?" I pleaded, feeling as if I had the strength to.

I swung my legs over the side of the bed, sliding off of it slowly.

Carlisle and Edward helping as I took a step, testing my short legs. Carlisle, Edward and I slowly made our ways down the steps to the living room below. I was almost on the couch when I was tackled by Rosalie, Bella, Nessie and Jacob.

"Hi guys, ouch-okay, okay. I missed you all too," I said, breathless, trying to wiggle my way out of their tight hugs.

I heard a snarl coming from outside but it cut off randomly.

Turning my head to the glass wall I saw Emmett standing in the backyard with a happy but apologetic smiled on his face.

A blonde figure was kneeling at his feet staring at me with dark yellow eyes. My heartbeat picked up and I felt a strong attraction to the man outside, my husband, my true love, _my Jasper_.

I took a step towards the clear back wall but three sets of strong hands held me back. I sighed quietly but didn't move.

I just stood there telling Jasper all I wanted to tell with my new eyes.

I forgave him; I now know that I too shared a kiss with someone else, someone I didn't even know the name of. Jasper got up slowly, never taking his intense gaze off of me. I saw his lips move to say something to Emmett and he disappeared from his spot on the grass.

The next moment I found him in the room, standing over me. I looked up at his glorious face in wonder and awe. Slowly, he reached up to touch my cheek and I leaned into his cold hand closing my eyes.

"Alice," he whispered in a soft magical voice that made my legs feel like goo and my heart sing.

Edward chuckled softly and I heard a soft whoosh, betting the family was leaving the room to let us have our moment.

**Jasper's POV **

"Jasper," she whispered in a sweet soft voice, her breath blowing in my face gently.

I tensed up, fighting the venom that was filling my mouth and the predatory feelings towards my now human wife. Her wondrous eyes never wandered from my face as I studied her human features, burning them into my memory.

Her eyes were a pastel green with vibrant brown mixed in. Her hair was shiny and soft, as it always was. Her skin was a creamy peach colour that turned a light pink when she blushed. Though I loved the rose colouring her cheeks, the blood under the skin tempted me. Her cute pointed button nose was the same as I remembered and she was as curious as before.

Ever gently and cautiously, I leaned towards her testing myself. I knew that I would never harm her but I needed to be sure. Centimeter by centimeter, I moved closer to her face. She held still as she could, her heart beating like humming bird wings. Very slowly I inhaled a bit of her scent and pulled back, closing my eyes as my venom filled my mouth again.

After a couple moments of silence, I opened my eyes and looked at Alice, who was standing there watching me.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, exhaling.

Alice lifted her hand and touched my cheek, smiling. Her warm skin against my cold skin was electrifying, in the best way possible. Her smile was small and sweet and I couldn't help but smile back.

She blinked bewildered and I wondered if she was "_dazzled_" like Bella frequently told Edward when she was human and even now she still did.

"Yup you did Jazz," Edward called, snickering and I chuckled flashing Alice another smile, hearing her heart pick up speed and her cheeks turn pink.

"Shut it Ed," she said to the open air and smiled.

He laughed but soon his voice faded. Silence stretched on as Alice and I just stared into each other's eyes. This is the kind of thing I enjoyed with my beautiful Alice.

"Love?" I asked softly, breaking the silence.

"Yes my southern gentleman?" she said, smiling.

I chuckled lightly and brushed a piece of black hair from her forehead. "Do you want to stay like this?" I asked the question that has been floating in my mind for quite some time.

She paused for a couple moments, thinking.

**:O Alice is human! Gasp! :P Review please and tell me what you think! **


	9. Chapter 8:Pixienapped

**Yay! Chapter Eight! I got reviews fast so I decided to be nice and post early(: but this means that it'll be a while til I post another chapter, I need to start writing the rest. For some reason this site won't let me reply to any review so I'll just answer in a general sense here(:**

**Yes Alice is human. I'm not saying if she'll stay that way or not. You'll have to find out! :D**

**Once again, I appreciate the reviews so much! Thank you! :) **

**I won't bug you guys with my useless chatter so without further adue, the next chapter! Enjoy! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Twilight Saga, Stephenie Meyer does. All credit goes to her! **

Chapter Eight

**Alice's POV**

It took me a couple minutes to think about this particular question.

I had the chance to experience the human memories that I lost for so long but now that I had them back, I wasn't sure what to choose.

Being human had its perks as well as its downfalls.

I could experience the life of a human in this era and fulfill the missing childhood and teen stage that I didn't experience because of being in that awful asylum. But being human caused my love pain and I couldn't actually be with him either because of the possibility that the same mishap with Bella pregnant would happen with me. My scent was said to be stronger than Bella's, heck, even Edward said it was and Bella was his singer.

"I… I don't know," I whispered, unable to unscramble the thoughts in my slow and small human brain.

"We have time to decide. You don't have to change anytime soon or even at all, but I'll be with you no matter what," Jasper replied sincerely.

Gosh, I didn't deserve this wonderful wonderful man.

I just nodded and Jasper slowly and cautiously pulled me into a hug. Just as fast he was across the room eyes darkening, not breathing at all.

"Sorry…" I whispered, looking down at my feet.

"No," Jasper said, from where he was standing. "Don't be sorry. This is not your fault at all."

I sighed and looked up at my husband as he drew in a soft breath and clenched his fists, exhaling. Slowly, he strode back over to me and I watched his graceful movements in envy and awe. He breathed a chuckle at my emotions and touched my cheek lightly.

"Better?" I asked, looking into his dark topaz eyes.

He just nodded and ran a finger down my bare arm. I shivered at the smooth and icy touch of his skin. He smiled and very slowly brought his lips to my forehead. Just before his lips made contact with my skin, his teeth clenched loudly.

"Don't strain yourself," I whispered standing as still as I could.

He pulled back and smiled a small smile of victory. "I'm not strainin' myself. I'm just slowly pushin' myself so I can actually learn your scent and become immune to it," Jasper murmured, in my ear softly.

"I-if you in-insist," I stuttered, as Jasper's sweet cold breath blew in my ear.

**Jamie's POV**

She was back, _again_.

But this time I had the upper hand, I was a vampire, a newborn too. She was a human with a sweet but strong scent.

Unfortunately, I wasn't allowed near her. Edward and Bella more or less forced me to stay in their small fairytale-like cottage until- I don't know. Maybe they expected me to die of boredom or go insane?

Sighing, I sat up on the large white covered bed that smelt strongly of Edward and Bella, with a faint trace of Renesmee's human/vampire scent.

Nessie was with Jacob right now on the Reservation. I heard Carlisle in his study; he was still studying the complex reverse transformation that my sworn enemy experienced. Barbie and Emmett went hunting while I listened to Bella and Edward as they slowly made their way back to their cottage. Jasper was most likely with the little human-pixie-freak.

God, what the heck did he see in her?

Edward growled as he and Bella glided into the room, hand in hand.

I rolled my eyes at him and got up, deciding to hunt.

Running into the thick green trees, I inhaled the fresh earthy smells that surrounded me. I faintly acknowledged the human scent that was mingled with vampire, but I knew better than to go back and find it. If I wanted to keep my head attached to my shoulders then I would keep running.

The vegetation flew passed me at high speed but the detail of each leaf and clip of bark was focused greatly as I ran. The rain started as a mist falling softly around me with a sort of fog, causing the trees to look almost eerie. Out here, far from any scent but small animals and damp earth and far from a mind-reading control freak, I was free with my thoughts and feelings.

Eventually, I sat down on a large boulder.

I loved Jasper, Jasper loved the pixie-freak and the pixie-freak loved Jasper. It's kind of like a messed up love triangle.

Gosh, why did I have to agree with Vanessa and go to that stupid club? Then I wouldn't be in this mess!

I'd still be human with my best friend beside me.

I wouldn't be a soulless creature with granite hard skin. I would be a blushing blonde and green eyed human.

I wouldn't be falling for an unavailable guy. I would be gushing over hot celebrities.

I wouldn't be feeding off of defenseless animals. I would be eating disgusting eggs and brick hard buns.

Why couldn't I have had a normal and loving family?

I growled and threw a punch at the tree beside the boulder. It snapped with a loud deafening crack.

Sighing, I got up and ran into the thick part of trees catching the scent of a bear and chasing it.

**Jasper's POV**

Alice was sleeping upstairs, Edward, Bella, Renesmee and Jacob were visiting in La Push, Emmett and Rosalie were God knows where doing God knows what, Carlisle was on night shifts at the hospital and Esme was in her garden.

I was seated on the couch replaying memories in my head as Jamie walked in.

"Hello," I murmured to her, looking over my shoulder.

She smiled sarcastically and turned towards the stairs. Her emotions were hazed with bitterness and annoyance.

I appeared in front of her, blocking her path to the staircase.

"What do you _want_, Jasper?" she asked, growling quietly.

"To apologize," I replied.

"For what?"

"For treatin' you wrongly a couple days ago."

"What?"

I sighed. "I shouldn't have been so selfish when I asked Carlisle to change you just because you looked like my sister. I shouldn't have been so harsh, but I just couldn't let you die. I'm sorry for how you are currently feelin' and dealin' with this new life. We used to have a _friendship_, Jamie; I'd like to have that again."

Jamie laughed without humor. "Yeah, we _were_ friends until the pixie-freak ruined it by snapping then leaving you."

"Excuse me?" I blinked, I knew Jamie didn't like Alice but she never spoke rudely about her-well at least not in front of me. "First, I will _not_ allow you to speak 'bout my wife in that way. Second, you were the one who kissed _me_, don't you _dare_ blame it on Alice." I all but growled at her.

"You think you love her? You're just blind; she's the only woman you've paid attention to! Little Miss Prefect Alice." Jamie scoffed.

"_Excuse me_? Have you not been listenin'? Did you not hear what Alice said the day she,"-I winced slightly-"Left? I spent 80 years as a stringed puppet to my creator, Maria,"-I growled her name-"80 years of war, hatred, violence, pain and blood! I knew nothin' else! When Alice found me, I felt acceptance, forgiveness, happiness, warmth, love, and _hope_! Watch your mouth or you'll have more things to worry about besides me tryin' to refrain from rippin' your head off." And with that I turned on my heel and strode up the stairs.

Shutting my bedroom door softly upon entering, Alice was still asleep on our bed.

I ran a hand through my wavy locks of blonde hair and sighed. Alice looked so peaceful. I wish I could sleep, escape the horrors of life for a couple hours. I sat on the edge of the bed and stroked Alice's cheek gently.

My wife's scent was heavenly. I couldn't deny it, my mouth filled with venom from just stepping into this room, regardless if she was in it or not. Her scent covered everything.

My mind threw images at me unexpectedly. My body leaning down, while embracing a limp and willing Alice in my arms as my nose runs along her jaw bone, inhaling her scent. Positioning my venom coated teeth over the small blue vein that ran above her collarbone. Closing my eyes and piercing her creamy soft ski- _bang!_

The knock at the door snapped me out of my thoughts. Then I realized where I was.

My body was looming over Alice's, my knees hitting the bedside. My face was almost touching her stretched out neck. I jumped back and slammed into the wall. Several shelves fell, spilling and breaking various things all over the floor.

Alice was sitting up in bed, staring at me with intense hazel eyes. Edward and Bella stood by the door while Nessie peeked around the side of the doorframe. Alice was assessing the scene, Edward was angry, Bella was concerned and Renesmee was confused.

"I-I'm so sorry…" I whispered and brought my knees to my chest, putting my head in my hands.

I heard Alice shuffling in the bed sheets, probably moving but then stopped.

"Not yet Alice," Edward whispered.

Alice took a shaky breath, she sounded to be on the verge of tears.

"Jasper…" she whispered.

"I…" I started but I inhaled a small amount of air and snarled. I jumped up and towards the bed, strictly on instincts.

Edward and Bella grabbed me from behind a sixteenth of a second after and dragged me backward, somehow getting my thrashing form into the hallway, downstairs and outside.

**Alice's POV**

I was frozen, staring at the dented wall that supported the weight of my husband half a second ago.

Edward, Bella and Jasper were gone. Renesmee was standing in the doorway looking at me with worry and concern written plainly on her face.

My slow human brain worked through the events like molasses.

I was asleep. I felt something cold on my face. My eyes opened to see nothing. A loud crash sounded followed by several smaller ones. I turned my head towards the noises.

There was Jasper sitting on the floor with the wall broken, from the impact of his body? His eyes were a cold scary black.

Edward and Bella shoved open the door which banged against the wall behind it. I moved to the edge of the bed but Edward put his arm out in front of me and whispered to wait. I sat still never taking my eyes off of Jasper.

Jasper seemed to inhale and next thing I knew there were a couple snarls but then they faded into the background once all three of the silent vampires were out of the room.

"Auntie Alice?" Renesmee asked, kneeling down beside my bed, her face almost in level with mine.

"I'm hurting him. He's in pain because of me…" I managed to whisper.

Nessie shook her head and pulled me into a hug. "No, you're helping him. You're helping him control it, he would never hurt you, ever," she murmured in my ear.

"Exactly, you're teaching him to harness the scent because he wouldn't be able to live if he killed you," Jacob added, walking into the room and putting a too warm hand on my shoulder.

I shivered lightly and let out a sob. Renesmee's arms wrapped around my small frame and I cried into her shoulder. Her slightly cooler arms disappeared and I was pulled into gentle cold ones.

"Shh… everything is fine. Jasper is fine, you are fine, and everyone is fine. Don't cry please, dear," Esme whispered in my ear, letting out a soft cry.

I looked up at her with wet droopy eyes. "Where is h-he?" I mumbled while wiping my eyes and sniffling.

"Edward and Bella are talking to him as we speak. He's fine." She kissed my forehead and handed me a tissue.

I took it and ran it under my eyes, shivering lightly.

"I want to see him. I don't care if it's dangerous, I _have_ to see him. He can't go into depression again; I can't let him hurt himself. I-I can't…"

"I'll go get you something to eat to calm your nerves." Esme's voice faded as the feel of her arms around me did.

I let out more half strangled sobs and shoved my face into Jasper's pillow.

"I can't, I can't, I can't, it's pathetic," a voice sounded.

I looked up to see Jamie in the doorway.

My body tensed.

"Hello Alice," she greeted, smiling. "Don't worry 'bout me, I'm just visiting to collect a thing or two."

"Leave please," I whispered not meeting her gaze.

"Not until I get what I came for."

"What?" I looked up and froze.

Jamie was right in front of me. Her eyes were dilated almost to the rim of her iris and her line of sight looked blurry, like she didn't really see what was in front of her.

"She wants to finish with what she started," Jamie answered in an unemotional voice and grabbed my arm in an iron-like grip.

"Who? What? Let go of me!" I yelled, lamely attempting to get out a month old newborn's grasp.

Jamie lifted my form without trouble and ran at the west wall which was made of entirely of glass. There was a loud crash and then slowly my body slumped into darkness.

**Uh-oh! I love clift hangers :) Review! **


	10. Chapter 9:Chased

**Ello peoples! **

**I decided to post another chapter before I go camping for the long weekend coming up. Yeah, 4 days of wi-fi Dx How will I ever live? Oh well, I thought it would be fun to check out the reviews when I got back.(: **

**There's not much more to this fanfiction, sadly. :( I'll attempt to drag it out as best I can but I don't want to add too much useless conversations between characters. I know how annoying that can be.**

**This is a short chapter but it explains some stuff and it was difficult to figure out what to write. **

**All spanish translations are at the bottom.**

**Thank you all so very very much for taking that extra 30 seconds to review! I really really appreciate it. (: **

**Now here's the chapter! Enjoy! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, the wonderful Stephenie Meyer does! **

**Jasper's POV**

"Jasper?" Bella asked in a quiet concerned voice.

When I didn't answer, Edward did. "He's in shock, love. I can feel the self-inflicted pain and guilt surrounding him. He's losing control of himself."

There was a scream from the house. _Esme._

Edward and Bella reacted first but I soon followed. We all ended up in mine and Alice's room. Renesmee and Jacob stood in front of us near the door. Esme was kneeling on the floor by the glass wall, which was now shattered. Carlisle was behind her, resting both his hands on her shoulders.

I started pushing through Nessie and Jacob when Edward's hand shot out and stopped me.

"Wait Jasper, her blood is on some of the pieces," he warned.

That just made me _angrier_. The smell was barely acknowledged as I pushed through.

Alice's blood was speckled across some of the jagged glass. There was a gapping hole in the see-through wall. Alice's scent was mingled with another, _Jamie_.

I snarled my hands clenched into fists.

Why did I have to insist on changing her?

Why did I not listen to Alice?

Why couldn't I just control my damn thirst?

Nobody had moved since I shoved in. So I took the first step. I jumped out the window and followed the scent. I heard the rest of the family run after me a moment after.

I smelt Rosalie and Emmett near by.

"Jazz!" Emmett called. "What happened?" he added after seeing my facial expression.

"Alice is gone and so is Jamie," Edward answered for me.

"What?" Rosalie shrieked.

Renesmee walked up to them and showed them something with her hand. I think it had to do with previous events because at one point Rosalie growled, snapping her gaze at me. I looked down ashamed.

"Well then, let's go," Emmett said.

We started running again.

_I'm coming Alice. I'll find you_, I thought as leafy green flew past me.

**Alice's POV**

My eyelids fluttered open, well I think they did. I still couldn't see anything.

My back was rested against something cold and damp. It felt like stone. Great, I couldn't see or hear a thing and I might get hypothermia. My head hurts too.

I sighed quietly just as a bright light shone in front of me. I squinted, seeing the form of a figure, probably female.

"Por qué hola niña," a heavy Spanish voice purred. My body froze.

'Aw, don't be like that Alice, dear," Maria whispered in my ear while running her icy finger nail over a vein on my neck. "I'm just here to finish up some unsolved business."

"Why d-do you need m-me?" I stuttered.

"Because my dear, you are the main tie Jasper has to the 'loving' coven of yours. Once you're out of the way I can make him come back."

"He'll never go back to you!"

"Ah, but he'll have to. You see, I finally realized my gift. I can persuade people," she explained, smirking. "Yes Alice, I can make people do as I wish. All they need is a little piece of something in them to push them towards it. Like that little blonde newborn, she didn't need much of a push. She already loathed you, so all I had to do was tell her what she had to do."

"No…" I whispered, blinking back tears. Jamie is working with _Maria_? I can't believe this!

"Ah sí," Maria breathed, smiling deviously.

"Why now? It's been almost a century, why are you doing this now?"

"Because, chica diminuta, I've been losing to this one vampire who threw me out of Monterrey 20 years ago. I have done everything I can think of to get it back but nothing as worked. I know Major Whitlock can help me win."

I stared at her in disgust. She just smiled and stood, exiting the room.

I hugged my knees to my chest and closed my eyes, letting my salty tears slip down my face.

_Please somebody help, anyone, _I thought as exhaustion took me and I fell into a restless slumber.

**Jamie's POV**

I stood straight as Maria appeared in front of me.

"All is going according to plan. Pronto, tendré a mi ejército otra vez," Maria spoke, more to herself than me.

"What happens now? You have the girl so, now what's the plan?" I asked.

"We wait for Jasper and then negotiate her release or her death."

"What! Her death would destroy Jasper, heck, her departure nearly did!"

"Her death would give him no ties to that abnormal coven. I would be able to convince him to join my army again." Maria smiled, seemingly happy with her plan.

"I thought he left you, he ran because he didn't like killing. Why are you dragging him back?"

"Because I need him. Antonio has taken the city I have held for 80 years and I want it back! Jasper was my second in command; he was a Major in the Civil War. Battle strategy and knowledge was easy for him. He helped me win many battles and kept me quite _satisfied_," Maria explained, smirking to herself.

I shivered mentally at the double meaning to the word "satisfied".

When I didn't answer, Maria continued. "If I get rid of the midget then I can have my Major back."

"You _can't_ take him from me-from his family! It's not right!" I yelled, glaring at the Spanish woman in front of me. I hoped she didn't notice my slip up.

"Oh, someone has the hots for Jazzy?"

_Damn._

"NO!" I defended after a moment's hesitation.

Maria just laughed. "You have no chance! Jasper likes experienced _women_ like me. Not _innocent girls_ like _you_. I don't even understand why he's so interested in that little thing in there." She pointed over her shoulder at the crumbling stone church behind her.

"If he's so interested in women like you then why did he get up and easily _leave_ you?" I countered.

Maria hissed, her blood-red eyes turning coal black.

"Watch your mouth, niña, I might just have to call Raphael to come and deal with you."

"Raphael?"

Maria grinned and whistled.

A moment of complete silence passed and then I felt a soft caress of air on my arm. I frowned and looked down at my arm. It looked the same as it always did, pale and sparkling in the small ray of sun shining on my skin.

The feeling traveled to my shoulder.

"Uh, what's going on?" I asked, watching my arm which hung at my side.

Wait, what is this? I can't _move_ my arm! What the hell is going on?

"I can't move my arm! What's happening?"

Maria laughed at my reaction. "Raphael can paralyze limbs. Only one at a time, but still, his power is very useful. Don't you agree?"

I growled and looked around for anyone close by. Near the edge of the trees was a very tall figure. A man, concealed in the shadows.

"Raphael."

**Please Review! :D Raphael is a very important character but you have to wait some more to finally see/meet him. **

**Spanish to English**

**Por qué hola niña ~ Why hello little girl**

**Ah sí ~ Oh yes**

**Chica diminuta ~ Tiny girl**

**Pronto, tendré a mi ejército otra vez ~ Soon, I'll have my army again**

**niña ~ Girl**

**Well that's all! Review! I dare ya ;)**


	11. Chapter 10:Negotiated

**Hello!(:**

**Next chapter! Yay! I have just come up with more drama so no worries this story will have more than five more chapters, maybe eight. If I'm lucky(; **

**I haven't gotten any reviews but I have gotten adds to favourites and followers so that's what's making this get posted. I'm feeling discouraged and questioning if any of you are bothering to read, don't like the story line or what not. I seriously have thought about keeping it here and waiting until someone sacrafices 30 seconds of their time to review, even anonymously. I really do wish to continue because my account on wattpad already has 13 chapters posted and is currently being commented alot. So if you wish to continue seeing more of this I ask you to please take the short amount of time to review. Thank you very much! **

**Who's Raphael? What will Jasper choose? What will happen to Alice, will she stay human? Well only one of those questions are answered below, but which one? O.o Hmmmm... **

**Alrighty, Spanish translations are at the end. **

**Don't forget to review! Thank you! Enjoy! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Twilight Saga. Wish I did. Unfortunately Stephenie Meyer was the genius that brought that energetic pixie and quite Texan major into this large world. I only brought uh the forgotten brother and the blonde nobody likes xD**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter Ten

**A****lice's POV**

Images assaulted my mind.

Part of me knew I was still asleep.

I saw a man. He had dirty blonde hair that was pulled back into a pony tail. He had blood-red eyes and strong defined features. Wait, was that Jasper? He had the same nose and eye shape, tall and lean too. The only difference would be the eye colour, hair length and slight height difference.

_Who is he? _

But as I was assessing the man, another image slipped into my mind. Memories. When I was human and vampire, my human family, my vampire family, my angel, my soulmate, and little insignificant details to my life, past and present.

I was shaken awake roughly.

"Despiértese mi patito feo," a voice hissed.

I groaned and opened my eyes lazily.

Ugh, I did not want to have to put up with her right now.

Maria smirked. "Get up! Let's get this show on the road!"

I blinked in the harsh light. Oh, I was outside.

"Corte chuleta, hurry up, you chica sin valor estúpida!"

I felt a sharp pain in my side and my mouth opened, letting out a sharp yelp.

"Up, now!"

I snapped my eyes open and shot up, wincing from the ache of my rib. Maria laughed and shoved a brown paper bag at me.

"Eat," she commanded.

I slowly opened the bag and took out a bruised apple, a can of ginger ale and a row of salted crackers. My stomach rumbled. I was starving. It took me all of 50 seconds to finish the apple to the core, the 12 crackers, and the flat ginger ale.

"Good job, now get up! We have work to do," Maria reminded me.

I stood unwillingly. My side felt like it was on fire, the pain throbbed along my ribs.

Despite my wincing, Maria pushed me forward and I stumbled into a pair of strong pale arms. I twisted my head to look up at the face of my capturer but something was put over my head, cutting off my sight.

Where are we going? This isn't good.

**Jasper's POV**

The scent was getting stronger. We had been traveling south for 40 minutes. I slowed as a crumbling stone church showed itself between the trees.

She was here.

"Wait," I cautioned, as my family slowed down behind me.

I smelt others. Jamie and… NO! I snarled and slammed my fist into a tree trunk, snapping it.

"There's another trail leading west," Edward called.

I whirled and shot after him. The other's followed.

"We'll get her back Jasper," Carlisle promised me.

I didn't say anything. Maria had Alice, you can't be sure of anything.

We ran for another 30 minutes until a figure appeared between the vegetation.

_Jamie. _

I saw red. She's a dead girl.

"Jasper, she wants to speak," Edward explained.

I restrained myself, barely.

"She asks for Jasper to come only. No one else or the midget gets hurt," Jamie warned. "Come now."

_Keep the others here and don't listen in. I'll be fine_, I told Edward through my thoughts.

I followed Jamie deeper into the trees. We walked for another 15 minutes until we turned the corner of a large pine tree and saw them. In the shadows stood three figures, a tall masculine figure, Maria and a tiny shaking female who I recognized as my wife.

I let out a quiet growl when Maria roughly grabbed Alice by the hair and lifted her off of the ground. Alice winced and grabbed at her side.

"Hello Major," Maria purred and stepped forward, still clutching Alice's hair.

"What do you want Maria?" I hissed.

"I want to negotiate her release for your rejoining."

"What are the options and consequences?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest.

"You join my army again, help me gain back Monterrey, maybe a couple of your nights here and there." Maria shrugged and smirked. "If you agree, she goes back to her "family", safe and sound. If you disagree then I'll gladly drain her while you stand there paralyzed, your choice."

"No! Jasper, she's bluffing! She's nothing more than a greedy whore. Don't listen to her, please," Alice pleaded, catching my gaze.

Maria growled and back handed her across her cheek. Alice's head snapped to the side and she fell to the ground.

I snarled and dashed forward, ready to kill.

But I never made it. The male figure darted out and grabbed me by the arm, yanking me backward while this weird feeling crept up my arm. I was knelt on my knees, my wrist locked behind my back.

"I'll give you another chance," Maria offered.

I looked up at her. "Go to hell."

The figure holding my arms yanked my head back so I was forced to look up. Then I saw his face.

_It can't be. _

"Raphael?" I asked.

_My brother. _

**Jamie's POV**

_This isn't right_, my mind kept screaming at me.

"Raphael?" I heard Jasper ask.

He knew the mystery guy? I still haven't seen his face, only the back of his head.

"Isn't it a shock?" Maria spoke up.

"How is this possible? You're supposed to be dead, they said you died in the war, this isn't possible," Jasper muttered.

Maria laughed. "They said the same thing about you, Jasper. Why can't it be true for all of your family?"

_What? __Family? _

Raphael's head was moving up and down between Maria and Jasper. His back was to me and I could see Maria's smug look and Alice's confused expression.

"I found him wandering around Texas, already changed. I believe he faintly remembered home but couldn't remember any of his human life. He's been a nice replacement but I miss the real one," Maria whispered and walked towards Jasper with a seductive smile on her face.

"What's going on?" Alice asked, still holding her red cheek.

"This is my brother, Raphael." Jasper answered.

Raphael's back went rigid. "Jasper?" he asked in a voice, which was deep and soft like Jasper's.

"It's been a while, hasn't it?"

Raphael let go of Jasper and stumbled back a bit. "I remember."

Maria flicked her gaze cautiously between Jasper and Raphael.

"I remember Ma and Pa and Ginny. I remember goin' to war and sayin' goodbye to my seven year old brother and two year old sister. I remember the gunfire and the explosions. I remember it." Raphael took another step back, looking down.

Jasper was on his feet and facing his brother.

"Why didn't you tell me you had a brother?" Alice questioned, her gaze centered on Jasper.

"Because I forgot, I was so young when he left. They said he died the day of my ninth birthday." Jasper's eyes didn't leave Raphael's face.

"I didn't though. I was changed by some random vampire," Raphael explained.

"I've missed you, brother," Jasper whispered and hugged Raphael.

"Me too, Jazz, me too."

At that exact moment everything seemed to slow down.

Maria snarled and whirled reaching for Alice.

Jasper tensed and twisted out of his brother's arms.

I gasped and Raphael growled.

Maria's teeth sunk into Alice's neck and a soft whimper sounded.

Then silence.

**I have 3 other chapters typed out so if any of you wish to find out what happens next... well you know what to do.**

**Spanish Translations **

**Despiértese mi patito feo ~ Wake up my ugly duckling**

**Corte chuleta ~ Chop chop**

**chica sin valor estúpida ~ stupid worthless girl**


	12. Chapter 11:Shattered

**Hiya everybody! :)**

**Oh my goodness, I got home like 15 minutes ago and checked my e-mail and saw two reviews! I was estatic! Yeah, two reviews don't seem like much but I haven't gotten any in a while so it made me smile(: **

**This chapter is really short but I really wanted to end it at a cliffy and I couldn't think of anything else that was very interesting. The italics throughout Alice's POV are clips of conversation from memories and you'll recognized the perface. Yes, the dreaded perface D: I'd like to hear some of your thoughts on the perface. What you thought about it and what you thought about the girl talking at the end about a wedding (hint, hint). Yeah, it's Alice's gravestone, for those of you who didn't catch on xD and the blonde man was obviously... Jasper and the blonde girl was obviously... Jamie. Okay, now that that's cleared.**

**A gazillion thank yous to my reviewers! Thank you x100 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 :D**

**I'm thinking about uploading two chapters in one day just because this is so short and the next chapter got some pretty anxious readers on my other site. I made alot of people upset... hehe. So yeah, I think I will post two chapters today. Great! **

**Reminder: For those of you who have started reading either, Cullen Resort or The Witch Diaries, please please please tell me which one you would like for me to continue next after this one's done. I'd really appreciate it! **

**Now that I have let out some of my extra energy, please give a warm round of applause to Chapter 11! Yay! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Twilight Saga, sadly. :'( If I did, Edward and Bella wouldn't have been mentioned at all and every page would mention Jasper's hot southern drawl ;)**

**Alice's POV**

Red flashed through my mind. Pain coursed through my body.

My vision went black and poison invaded my system. It felt like my life was being sucked out of my body. It hurt, the physical and emotional pain cut through me and I felt myself jerk around, helplessly.

Cold, rough arms wrapped around my shoulders as the pain and drowsiness took me.

"_You kept me waiting a long time…" _

"_My apologies ma'am."_

"_Alice, I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't of showed up in that diner when you did. You unburied the real me, helped me turn into somethin' other than that disgustin' monster. No matter how cheesy this may sound, you complete me; you are and forever will be my soulmate and true love. I don't know what you see in someone like me but whatever makes you think I'm good enough for you, I hope it lasts long enough for you to agree in making this a everlastin' commitment. Alice, I will love you, forever and always. Will you marry me?" _

"_Oh Jasper, yes, a million times, yes!" _

"_In almost a century, I felt hope."_

"_I love you, never forget that." _

"_I love you too, always and forever."_

I felt my limp body fall and the last drop of consciousness escape. The last sliver of life disappeared in the icy abyss of nothing.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

_Mary Alice Whitlock Cullen_

_A loving daughter, sister, aunt, friend, wife and pixie._

"_Our sweet, independent and kind daughter. We miss you greatly." _

_~Carlisle & Esme~_

"_A fashion lover and laughable midget. Always in our hearts squirt." _

_~Rosalie & Emmett~_

"_An understanding sister and trustworthy best friend. We miss your smile and stubborn sense for fashion."_

_~Edward &Bella~_

"_A playful and energetic aunt and an unstoppable force of nature. Never far from our minds." _

_~Renesmee & Jacob~_

"_My heart, my mind, my soul. My Alice. I love you, forever and always."_

_~Jasper~_

_Rest thy dancing feet and calm thy gentle mind. _

_In our future, visions of you, always will you find. _

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

There was a man knelt in front of the large grey gravestone. His long pale fingers were tracing the gold inscriptions over and over again. Flowers were arranged in a pretty display around the base of the stone.

The man's face was pinched and his jaw was set. The blonde locks on his head covered his eyes. In his hand, he held a bundle of tulips.

Red tulips: undying love.

He gently laid them on the slab of rock holding the gravestone in place.

A girl with straight blonde hair and gold eyes kneeled behind him wrapping her arms around his shoulders. The man shook and bowed his head letting out choked sobs as his fingers brushed over the gold lettering, "My Alice."

"Jasper," the girl whispered in his ear.

The man didn't react at all.

"Jasper," she whispered again, moving to his side.

The dim light of the clouded sky reflected the sparkle of a ring on the ring finger of her left hand.

"Jasper, Esme is asking for you. Your brother is doing a horrible job on the planning. Since you grew up in the 1800's, can you help plan our wedding? You would do a much better job."

The man stood up and the girl hugged him tightly, kissing him on the cheek.

**Jasper's POV**

For a sixteenth of a second my mind and body froze in complete horror.

But the tsunami of emotion that swept over my form and filled my cold dead heart was like a boost and I leaped forward.

One word repeated like a broken record, over and over in my head.

_Kill, kill, kill, kill_, a voice chanted.

"No Jasper!" A deep southern voice yelled.

I felt the lightest feeling of fingers brushing the back of my head before everything shut down and I dropped to the ground.

**Jamie's POV**

What just happened?

For a moment, Jasper was charging towards Maria when Raphael reached out and Jasper fell to the forest floor.

I snapped my gaze away from Raphael's back which was crouched over Jasper's limp body. I looked up at Maria who looked to be about finished with draining Alice's body.

_Something_ pushed me forward, _something_ made me jump.

My granite skin made contact with Maria's with a loud _boom_ and she flew backward into a tree. I grabbed the base of a nearby tree and ripped it out of the ground with my still fresh strength. With the trunk, I swung my arms and hit Maria, who was starting to get up, and threw her into another couple tree.

That'll keep her down until Jasper has the chance to do whatever he wants to her.

I turned back to Raphael and Jasper.

Then I saw his face for the first time.

He looked similar to his brother but still so different. The same golden hair, but Raphael's was longer than Jasper's. The same eye shape but he was taller by an inch or two.

A pang went through my chest as I studied his face.

I recognized that feeling, that invisible pull.

Raphael was still kneeling next to Jasper. He had worry etched on his face.

"Jasper? Jazz, can you hear me? I'm so sorry," he murmured.

I walked closer and slowly kneeled down next to Raphael.

"Jasper, please wake up," I whispered and touched his cheek. "_Alice needs you_."

His eyes snapped open and he sat up in a flash.

"Where is she?" he hissed.

"Maria is… uh, stuck. And Alice…" I trailed off.

He sprang up and turned, catching sight of Alice and dashing to her side.

"Ali? Alice, love, please wake up," he whispered, pain seeping into his voice as his fingers pressed under her jaw, checking for a pulse.

His shoulders slumped and his arm fell to his side. I didn't need anything to prove what I knew at that moment.

_She was gone. _

A single howl of agony and loss ripped through the air and bounced off the trees.

**Ahhhhhhhhh Dx No, Alice! Poor Jasper :'( If you review then Jasper will come to your house at midnight and give you a big hug! (That would be creepy but it's Jasper freakin' Whitlock! That makes it flippin' awesome xD)**


	13. Chapter 12:Funeral Fit For a Pixie

**Hello people of Earth! ;D**

**Chapter Twelve! Yay! I promised you two chapters today and guess what! This one is over 3000 words! :o **

**This chapter was extremely difficult to write, I was getting teary eyed it was so sad. :'( I really recommend you listen to Raise Me Up by Westlife while reading Carlisle's POV and yes, I added someone else's POV, someone new. Many many flowers are also mentioned in this chapter, just search the name on google and you'll find pictures. They all are quite beautiful(: **

**Thank you to all of the wonderful people who read and all the people who sacrifice 30 seconds of their time to tell me what they think.**

**One Spanish translation at the end. **

**Disclaimer: I do not, I repeat, DO NOT own The Twilight Saga. **

**Enjoy! :D**

**Jasper's POV**

Emotion swept through me like a great tidal wave, engulfing my body and crashing all around me.

Loss, sadness, anger, pain, horror, agony, fury, shock, and rage swirled around me in a blazing inferno of feeling. I couldn't concentrate on any of it.

_She's dead._

Maria will _die_.

That's the last thing I can do to avenge Ali-I winced-_her_ death. The last thing I could do before I finally destroyed the monster within me.

I got to my feet and trained my gaze on the torn up trees. I stalked towards them like a robot, not thinking, just doing. Locking my gaze on my victim, I moved towards Maria slowly, like I would to my prey. She was currently stuck under three or four _massive_ oak trees and her arms were trapped between the branches.

I let out a quiet hiss and kicked a trunk off of her. She had struggled for a bit, that much was clear from the claw marks in the dirt. She growled in slight pain when the branches ripped through her black dress.

I smirked reflexively and grabbed her by the throat, lifting her easily from the ground.

"Any last words?" I whispered coldly and tightened my grip.

She looked up at me with dark red eyes. "Te quiero a mi soldado," she whispered.

I snarled, my eyes blackening in my anger. "Liar!" I roared and moved both my hands to her shoulders. "You love power and territory! I was but a puppet to you." I hissed, shaking her roughly.

Maria didn't answer.

I stared straight into her eyes and held her perfectly still in my grip.

"I hope you go to hell, where you belong." And with that, I leaned in and tore off her head, tossing the disgusting thing into the trees.

I dropped the repulsive twitching body and turned, brushing past Edward, who was now there holding a lighter.

"Carlisle has Alice, he wants to get home as fast as possible in order to assess her injuries," Edward called, over his shoulder.

"_Why does it matter_?" I muttered, mostly to myself.

I walked back to the clearing and didn't bother looking at each of my family members. My eyes locked on Carlisle, who was lifting a motionless body in his arms.

_That's Alice's body you idiot!_ My mind screamed at me.

I didn't answer.

"Jasper?" It was Esme.

I turned my head slightly towards her to at least pretend to listen.

She didn't say anything else; she only threw herself into my arms.

Dry heaving sobs escaped her lips. But my brain wouldn't assess the situation. I didn't understand what was going on.

"Jasper?" a voice called.

I lifted my head from its spot on Esme's shoulder.

Edward was standing there.

_Yes?_ I could barely even conjure up a simple thought.

"We're ready to leave. We would like to ask if you would like a proper burial for… you know." Edward was radiating nervousness and sadness.

I nodded slightly. _She'd want that_.

"Yes she would," Edward murmured and touched my shoulder gently.

I stepped back from Esme and just kept my arm around her shoulders.

Rosalie, Emmett, Edward, Bella, Esme, Raphael and Jamie were the only ones who remained in the clearing. I didn't look up to meet their eyes. I just guided Esme forward and ran at a slower pace no matter how much I wanted to be at the house now.

After what felt like running through a never ending forest, we made it home.

I'd already let out most of my emotions, now I was just numb and half my brain still wouldn't accept it.

"Jasper, would you please come up stairs?" I heard Carlisle call from his office.

I kissed Esme on the cheek and flew upstairs.

I entered Carlisle's office without knocking and stopped in the doorway.

Carlisle was standing next to a white hospital bed. The bed was holding a motionless body with dark ebony hair.

I stepped forward slowly, afraid to see the injuries inflicted on that body.

My eyes raked over her form. She had a couple bruises. Her dress was ripped and muddy. The bloody mess on her neck was now a faded pink scar. Her hair was tangled and dirty, random twigs and leaves were stuck in it. Her cheek had an ugly purple and red mark on it. To my eyes, she was _beautiful_. Yeah, that may be sick, but it's the truth.

"Renesmee is coming home from the reservation soon. I would like to have her aunt looking a little better than this, especially if we are going to have a memorial. Could you please go pick out something you would like her to wear?" Carlisle asked.

It was a strange question but no one knew Al-_her_ like I did.

I nodded and was down the hallway and in the closet in less than a second. I ran my hands over the excessive amount of clothing and found my favourite outfit. It was a simple yellow halter dress that came down to just above her knees. She looked absolutely stunning in it.

I smiled slightly at the memory and grabbed the silver flats she always wore with it.

I entered Carlisle's office with them and saw that Rosalie and Bella were there now.

I could feel their pain and sadness like great ocean waves, but it still didn't break my wall of disbelief and denial.

I passed the dress and shoes to Rosalie and exited the room with Carlisle. I could hear Renesmee and Jacob downstairs.

"But Dad I want to show Aunt Ali my new shoes!"

"Renesmee…" Edward was having trouble keeping it together.

"What? Why can't I? I can smell her upstairs!"

I winced and turned, moving towards the staircase.

"Ness, calm down a second, I think your dad wants to say something," Jacob whispered to her.

She ignored him. "Uncle Jazz! Can I please go show Aunt Alice these shoes? Please, please, please!" Even at sixteen it was hard to deny her anything.

I shot Edward a glance and nodded. Renesmee smiled brightly and grabbed a shopping bag.

"Nessie, let Jasper take you up," Edward insisted. I nodded again and turned back to the stairs. Nessie happily followed me.

I knocked on Carlisle's office door. "I have Renesmee with me, is everythin' fine in there?"

The door opened and I walked in and off to the side. Renesmee entered and froze in the doorway.

"Renesmee," Bella whispered and moved towards her daughter.

"Auntie A-Ali?" Renesmee whispered as tears filled her chocolate brown eyes.

Both Rosalie and Bella broke down and enveloped Nessie in a tight embrace.

Even at the strong moment and infinite amount of feelings hitting me repeatedly, I could not accept it.

_She was coming back. __She had to._

I backed out of the room, not wanting to feel anymore of the fake depression. I slipped out the back door and into the trees.

Eventually, I found it. It's _our_ favourite tree, _our _special spot.

Climbing to the top branch, I kept my eyes on the sky. It was twilight. As I sat all I could think was _she'll see me here and come. We'll sit here and watch the sun go down, just enjoying each other's company_.

**Carlisle's POV**

My family was in shambles.

I'm one moment away from breaking down.

But I have to stay strong. For Esme, for Jasper, for my family.

I was moving like a robot, a piece of machinery that had no thoughts or reactions to feelings.

By the next day I had some sort of memorial organized. Everyone was dressed in bright colours to represent my energetic daughter. The stone was to come in during the week. The hole was already dug by Edward and Emmett, right beside Esme's white lilies. The Denali clan was to be expected any minute.

Everyone was downstairs, waiting.

I hadn't seen Jasper all night but Edward said he was still near home, so I didn't worry too much. I had a chat with Jamie and found out some stuff about Jasper's long lost brother. I wasn't mad at Jamie and neither was anyone else, except maybe Rosalie. Raphael had agreed in staying in the family, _in order to help Jasper through this loss_, he had said. I was starting to like him.

I wrapped my arm around Esme's waist, to support her as she cried her dry tears. Bella was leaning into Edward, both rigid and upset. Emmett had Rosalie locked in a tight hug, engulfing her body. Jacob had Renesmee on his lap as he sat on the couch. Jamie had her head on Raphael's shoulder, his arm around her. Jasper was no where to be seen.

"Edward, where's Jasper?" I was still worrying.

"He's coming soon. The Denali's are here." Just then a car turned onto our driveway.

A couple moments later, the doorbell rang. I was the only one that moved.

Eleazar, Carmen, Tanya, Kate, and Garrett were standing there. Carmen and Kate were leaning into their mates and Tanya was silently mourning.

"Please come in," I murmured and stepped back.

"Jasper is back and ready. Shall we go outside?" Edward asked quietly, his voice weak.

We all traveled into the backyard, everyone but Emmett, Edward and Jasper. Silently we stood around the hole in a loose semi-circle.

We used the birds' morning song as music as Edward and Emmett walked out carrying the small elaborately carved casket with Jasper trailing behind. The wood was dark and glossy; Emmett and Edward had ordered it last night using a ridiculously large amount of money. I didn't even care. Today was slightly sunny and the scene was sparkling hypnotically from our skin.

The slow pace the boys' walked seemed longer than normal. But eventually the box was lowered into the ground and covered with dirt.

I was to go first with a small speech. I walked up closer to the dirt pile which now held my dear daughter.

"I know that this has been a great loss and we should all be mourning and grieving but for some reason it feels wrong," I took an unnecessary breath, "Alice was a loud and joyful girl, she was always happy and loved to help people. She wouldn't want us to stand here and be upset.

"We should find strength and be glad for the never fading memories of her and what she's left behind for us. She loved us and we loved her. She had a small part for all of us in her heart, both vampire and human. We will remember her for the rest of eternity and she will always live on with us."

I stepped back into my original spot as Edward stepped forward with Bella by his side. "Alice was like no other…"

"She was always there to help, always stuck in those dang visions…"

"Alice was special, unique and irreplaceable…"

"She always left me smiling. She seemed to give us a bit of her happiness…"

"Alice was unstoppable, once she had an idea in her head…"

"Auntie Ali was the greatest. She was always so joyful and optimistic…"

Jamie even went up. She kept her back to us and stared down at the grave.

"I was never nice to you and I regret that. Today I see all these people who love you and miss you. Everyone keeps telling me none of this is my fault but I know deep down that it really is. I don't know if you will ever forgive me and I know I don't deserve it.

"All I ask is that you keep watch over Jasper and maybe if it's possible, show him a sign. He needs to know you're still out there and that you're alright." The last part was whispered.

She stepped back to her spot beside Raphael and then Jasper had his turn.

He slowly made his way up to the small grave, his feet dragging.

There was an agonizingly long minute where he just stood there, staring down at the dirt and grass.

But then he started, "I'm not sure what I can say right now, the days seem to be unreal and I feel as if you'll come boundin' outside any minute, gigglin' shrilly. You'd grin at me and I'd feel a flash of anger at the sick joke but I can never be mad at you, no longer than a second. It's not possible.

"But as I see my family members' heads lowered, feel the emotions of loss and depression, my mind is finally lowerin' its guard. It's finally seein' the reality of life.

"I won't ever hear your laugh again or see your smile. I won't ever watch you dance again or feel you in my arms. I won't ever gaze into those deep wondrous eyes again or whisper 'I love you' in your ear."

His body started visibly shaking, his emotions hitting all of us greatly.

"And I am so scared. So scared that soon I'll forget what your face looked like with a smile stretched across it. Or how your voice and laugh sounded. I'm frightened that soon I'll forget what you smelled like or what your skin felt like. I'm so very scared that with each passin' decade, you'll disappear and just feel like a dream.

"You were my rock, my support. I feel lost and confused without you. I can't find the words to describe what I feel like. But then again, we never really needed words. One look was all it took, but now we can never have that connection again. I love you, I miss you. I want to see your smile again." His sadness and hurt was so strong now that I felt myself break down and let out a couple strangled sobs. The rest of the family felt it too and they too were crying their tearless cries.

I managed to stand and gently guide Jasper back to where he was previously standing.

We had a couple minutes of sobbing silence and then I stepped forward and placed my flower atop the small hill. It was a Lily of the Valley; it represented _sweetness, returning happiness and trust_.

Esme came forward next to me and I wrapped an arm around her waist, keeping her standing. She placed her own flower. A pink Carnation, it meant _a mother's love_.

We both stepped back and next were Renesmee and Jacob. They each had a Bellflower with meant _"thinking of you"._

Each family member came up and placed a flower on the grave.

Rosalie's was a Cowslip which meant _winning grace_. Emmett's was a bundle of red and yellow Roses which represented _joy, happiness and excitement_.

Bella brought up a Pear Blossom which meant _lasting friendship_. Edward placed a Dahlia on her grave. It meant _elegance and dignity_.

Eleazar and Carmen both brought up a small bundle of Mullein which represented _good-nature_.

Hibiscus was placed on the grave by Kate and Garrett. It meant _delicate beauty_.

A white poppy was carried by Tanya representing _peace_. And it too was left atop the pile of flowers.

Even Jamie and Raphael went up, each holding an Azalea which meant _take care_.

Lastly, there was Jasper. He went up holding the biggest group of flowers. Red tulips meaning _undying love_, Daisies representing _innocence and loyal love_, Elderflower meaning _compassion_, Forget-me-nots showing _true love_, Lavender meaning _devotion_, white Lilac representing _memories_, orange Lilies showing _passion_, Lotus meaning _purity_ and Snowdrop representing _hope_.

Eventually, the group broke off and some said their murmured goodbyes. The reality of _her_ actually being gone was finally settling in my mind.

How could such an innocent girl, who shone with true happiness and love, be gone? Was the world truly that cruel?

**I am so happy with how long this ended up being! ;D Please review and tell me what you think! Thanks!**

**Te quiero a mi soldado ~ I love you my soldier**


	14. Chapter 13:From Beyond the Grave

**Hallo!(: **

**Alrighty, I am officially done school so I'll be attempting to upload alot more frequently. Buh-bye exams and hello summer! **

**Thank you so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so much for the reviews! **

**I have a devious plan forming in my mind so expect more chapters. Just because our lovable pixie is gone doesn't mean this is over xD This chapter is short but I am currently typing out chapter fourteen and hopefully I'll have it out tomorrow or maybe even tonight, who knows. It's 5 microsoft pages long so far and I'm not even close to done so expect a really long next chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Twilight Saga because clearly, I killed Alice, whom is SM's character and that is just cruel, yup Imma go hide now ^.^ **

**Enjoy! :D**

Chapter Thirteen

**Jasper's POV**

I was in my room, staring at the wall.

I wanted to plan more but Edward's constant watching and suspicion didn't help at all. Damn that stupid mind reader.

Yesterday was lost to all words; nothing could ever come close to describing how I feel right now.

So much drama has happened and so many emotions have been released throughout the passed couple months and summer was almost over. The family had decided when summer started that we were to join high school this year coming September. But then Jamie came along, _she_ left for Italy, Maria happened and I found my long lost brother. Also, since Nessie grows no longer, she is attending school as well. I think the family all needs a distraction.

It's dark out now; the days are all blurred together.

I stood and left the room full of good and bad memories, but painful all the same. I made my way down the staircase and out the back door. I felt Edward's emotions of concern and caution. His eyes were boring into my back.

Slowly and unwillingly, I walked towards the back gardens. The flowers were starting to change for the coming fall and winter seasons. My legs gave way at the base of the mound. My emotions slowly coming undone and would probably effect those inside pretty soon.

But I needed to do this. I needed to say my last goodbye.

Bowing my head, my fingers brushed over the soft petals of the small white snowdrops.

_Hope. _

I inhaled and exhaled once, taking in the sweet smelling flowers. They oddly reminded me of her scent. I had already intoxicated myself this morning by sitting in our closet and running my hands and nose over her clothes. I had tried to burn her smell into my brain. I never wanted to forget it.

I closed my eyes and uncovered the memories of _her_.

The day we met in that shabby little diner.

_I was looking for a human that would satisfy me but wouldn't be __missed by anyone. It was raining and I was a mess. Being so far from civilization caused me to be more animal than man. But then I was pulled towards the diner down the dark street. I walked towards it and opened the door, walking in._

_I smelled the greasy disgusting human foods, the heavenly smell of the blood pulsing around me and the foul smell of rotting wood and garbage. But I didn't focus on those smells__. I sensed someone like me in the restaurant. I scanned the booths for the person._

_My instincts told me to run but something else was drawing me closer. _

_Then I saw her. _

_Her tiny feet were moving along the dirty cement floor in small dark green ankle boots. Her surprisingly long legs were covered in black nit stockings that molded the curves of her thighs. She wore a black pencil skirt that peeked out under the black trench coat she wore. The collar was opened to reveal a ruffled light green blouse that swooped down in a U-shape. Her hair was cropped short and spiked around her head in a dark halo. She had a slightly pointed chin and rounded cheekbones. Her lips were full on the bottom with a thin cupid's bow on top. Her nose flicked up slightly and her skin was a pale as mine. _

_I knew she was like me but what confused me was her eye colour. She had big doe-like eyes with thick lashes surrounding them. But they weren't our kind's usual blood-red, they were liquid gold. _

_I was curious as to why they were such a strange colour. As I stared at this tiny, beautiful creature, she was getting closer and soon stood a couple feet away from me. She just reached past my shoulder with those heeled boots. _

_Her yellow gaze met my coal black one. I could stare into her eyes for hours. They were so deep but they held a secret knowledge in them. Before I could ponder what this knowledge was, she spoke, "You've kept me waiting a long time…" Her voice was like tinkling crystal bells, like music. _

_I ducked my head like my mama taught me and answered, "My apologies ma'am." My southern drawl came out more pronounced. _

_She smiled and held out a hand in a friendly offering. "I'm Alice. It's nice to finally meet you Jasper." I tensed. How does this stranger know my name? But before I could ask, she was talking again. "Please do not be afraid. I have an extra ability and have been looking for you. Can we go talk somewhere a little more private?" Her eyes glanced around. _

_Her emotions were strong. I didn't recognize some of them. Love? Affection? Passion? Acceptance? All towards me. _

_I took her hand and everything clicked. Our hands fit together perfectly. _

_This is my future, this small woman in front of me. _

_In almost a century, I felt hope._

I placed the snowdrop back on the pile and felt long fingers grip my shoulder.

"I'm sorry Jazz," my brother murmured.

I nodded and sent him a wave of gratitude. He squeezed my shoulder once more and I hear him brush inside.

I had found my long lost brother but I had lost my soulmate. It was a cruel trade off. The world was a cruel and terrible place. The world was evil.

"The world isn't evil, Jasper," Edward answered my thoughts from behind me.

"Yes it is Edward. If it wasn't our kind wouldn't exist."

"Can you really call Alice evil?"

I flinched and didn't answer.

"Exactly," he murmured and moved to my side, gazing down at the flowers.

We stayed like that for a couple minutes until he took a seat beside me. "Jazz, you've been planning something, haven't you? You're thoughts have been avoiding anything to do with what happened. You've been purposely shying away from everyone around you and cutting off thoughts. What's going on?"

_Absolutely nothing. Isn't it only natural to shy away from the things that cause pain? It hurts Edward. The memories hurt. _I couldn't find the strength to speak out loud.

Edward nodded and got to his feet, leaving me in peace.

I exhaled quietly and relaxed. My mind went blank and I just sat there, basking in my emotions.

Time passed and the clouds got thicker. I could hear thunder in the distance.

As I watched the trees across the lawn, something moved in the corner of my eye. I looked down at the mound of dirt. A couple flowers rolled onto the grass by my knees.

Then I saw a small white hand shove through the soil and claw at the ground.

I froze, staring at the moving pale limb.

Another hand appeared through the moving dirt.

I stood in a flash and stepped back. _What the hell?_

More skin appeared and soon I saw the top of a dark head push through the grave. Hair, dark ebony hair.

Then the face appeared. Red eyes, curved nose, thin top lip and thick bottom lip, pointed chin, spiky hair.

"Alice?" I whispered, shocked.

The petite creature climbed out of the hole and onto the lawn. At the sound of my voice she looked up and growled.

She's alive?

"Ali? Is that you?"

"Who are you?" she hissed, her bell-like voice thick with anger and confusion.

I stopped short. She didn't remember me?

**Duh duh duhhhhhhh! ;D Review please! Merci! **


	15. Chapter 14:Amnesia

**Hello people of the Milky Way(:**

**I am really happy with how long this ended up! Yay! Some of the content I had to make up because it was not mentioned in Stephenie Meyer's books but I mainly just used bits and pieces I picked up from other fanfictions. So yeah, this is chapter fourteen! ;D Yay!**

**I know I said this would be out right after last chapter but it wasn't so... I'll attempt to post chpater fifteen really soon, maybe tonight or tomorrow night. **

**Thank you all so very much for the amazing reviews(: I love them.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Twilight Saga, sadly... I only own the long lost brother Raphael and Jamie, the ophan that people seem to be warming up to(: **

**Enjoy! **

Chapter Fourteen

**Alice's POV**

_Where_ am I?

_Who_ am I?

Why was I buried?

Why is this strange thing calling me Alice? _Am I Alice_? Sounds kind of familiar…

The strange - the word came to me, _man_, this moving thing in front of me is called a man - was still standing there, watching me.

And I was a _woman_? Yes, I'm a girl, a female, the opposite of male.

This didn't look like… _home_, there's the word. No, this place is too rainy to be home. I lived in… Mississippi? I think I lived in Biloxi, Mississippi. Yes, and I was born in 1901.

Where's Mum, Pa and Cindy? Who is this strangely attractive blonde man standing in front of me? Why can't I remember?

"_Don't you remember me_?" the blonde guy asked quietly, pain rang clear in his deep voice with a hint of a strange accent.

"No, should I?" I frowned.

"Yes, Alice, we've been married for one hundred and thirty-five years."

Married? Mum and Pa were married. I wasn't married though, I would have remembered. I'm only _sixteen_ years old, that's too young to be married.

"Jas-" another voice sounded and then a scream. I crouched down in a defensive stance, hissing.

"Shh, Esme, calm down. Where's Edward?"

"Hunting," the lady whispered, Esme? She had curly hair; it was the colour of toffee, one of my favourite candies. But for some reason the word sounded disgusting. But I like toffee! Her eyes never left my face.

"Can you have Carlisle call him so we can figure out what she remembers?" the blonde man asked.

Esme nodded and ran into the house again. A man and woman appeared outside right after the lady, Esme, went inside.

The man was huge! He had curly brown hair and yellow eyes, just like the blonde and toffee haired lady. The blonde woman beside him had yellow eyes too. The colour was just like the stone Mum had on her gold necklace, topaz? Yes, that sounds right. The blonde girl was pretty, no, more like _gorgeous_.

"Who are you?" I asked quietly, the man was even bigger than Pa.

"Ali?" the blonde girl asked, her voice questioning.

"Em, Rose, introduce yourselves," the blonde guy said.

"Uh, I'm Emmett," the huge curly hair guy said and waved a bit.

"And I'm Rosalie," the blonde girl spoke up, slowly.

I smiled slightly. "It's nice to meet you."

Emmett grinned; he didn't seem as scary as before.

"Jasper, what exactly is going on?" Rosalie asked, frowning.

"I'm not sure Rose. That's why I need to talk to Carlisle and Edward." Oh, the blonde guy's name was Jasper.

"My goodness," a new voice gasped. Another blonde man appeared outside.

"Carlisle, I think she changed back. But she doesn't remember us."

The man, Carlisle, frowned as he approached me slowly.

"Emmett and Rose, could you go and please ask Esme to call Edward and the others back from their hunting trip?"

Emmett and Rosalie both nodded and ran into the house.

"Do you know if she remembers anything Jasper? Or is it all a blank?"

"She doesn't remember me or anyone else in the family. I haven't been able to ask her anythin' else."

"Alright, we'll just have to see what Edward can find," Carlisle murmured.

"Can I ask a question?" I spoke up.

"Why of course," Carlisle assured.

"Where am I and where is Mum, Pa and Cindy?"

Both men froze of a moment. I frowned.

"Carlisle…" Jasper started.

"It seems like she remembers the opposite of what she did when she woke last time. The first time she was changed, she couldn't remember her human life, now it's like she can't remember her vampire life."

"Vampire?" I questioned.

"Ah, yes. You are a vampire, like my family and I. We'll explain everything later," Carlisle promised.

I nodded, happy with that, for now.

"Carlisle, Esme said you ne-" another voice sounded as another man appeared. "Oh my god…"

"Edward, we need you to figure out what she remembers," Carlisle murmured.

Ah, so that's Edward.

"Yes, I am Edward."

I blinked. How does he know what I'm thinking?

"I'm a mind-reader. Our kind has extra abilities. Why don't we go inside and sit down?" Edward asked and gestured to the house.

I nodded and strangely felt as if I could trust them.

"Jasper's guilty of that. He's an empath, he feels and controls emotions. It makes it easier for what we'll tell you, not to frighten you or anger you," Edward explained.

I glanced at Jasper and flinched. What was _that_?

"Sorry," the blonde empath murmured and looked away. I frowned.

We entered the house and sat in the living room. There were a couple white sofas and armchairs. Vases with different flowers sat on dark wooden side tables and picture frames lined the walls.

I wandered over to the wall and tilted my head to the side. That was _me_? There were pictures of myself and the blonde goddess, Rosalie. Photos of Edward and me, Esme, Carlisle and me, a little girl with bronze coloured ringlets, Rosalie and me also lined the walls. There were frames of Emmett and Rosalie, Carlisle and Esme, Edward and a pretty brown haired girl holding the curly haired child.

But the one picture that really stumped me was the one of Jasper and me. I was in a black dress that had strange geometric shapes cut into it that showed my pale smooth skin underneath. I was smiling brightly unlike my companion, Jasper, whose eyes gazed down at my face, adoration and love evident in his gaze. He had a small smile on his face, with his tailored suit covered arm wrapped around my waist.

"When was this?" I whispered.

"That was seventy-eight years ago at Fork high school's end of the year prom. You tricked Bella into a make-over so she wouldn't miss any human experiences." Jasper's voice made me jump, I hadn't noticed him.

He chuckled quietly, I liked his laugh, and it was comforting. "It's strange, being able to surprise you."

"Who's Bella?"

"Bella is that girl over there." Jasper pointed to the brown haired girl standing with Edward and the child in the picture. "Bella is Edward's wife and the mother of Renesmee. She was human when Edward fell in love with her and eventually married her. She ended up pregnant much to our surprise and had a half-vampire, half-human child. Bella was turned after that. You two are best friends."

I frowned. Certainly I would be able to remember my best friend. All I remember is my sister Cynthia.

"Who is that?" I asked, pointing to the photo of the girl, Renesmee, clearly older, standing next to a tanned boy.

"That is Jacob Black; he's a werewolf and Renesmee's imprinter. He and his tribe live in La Push, not far from here."

'Werewolf' I mouthed to myself and turned, walking over to the couches. It was strange to feel so welcomed and accepted. I wasn't used to it.

Just then the brown haired girl drifted in, the one from the picture, Bella, my best friend.

"Oh my god!" she gasped and stared wide-eyed at me.

"Love, just calm down and sit, we'll explain everything," Edward murmured and guided Bella's shocked form to one of the armchairs.

"Now, Alice, why don't you take a seat and tell us about yourself?" Edward offered and gestured to one of the white sofas. I smiled slightly and took a seat.

"What would you like to know?" I asked.

"Anything and everything," Carlisle murmured.

I nodded. "Okay, well I was born on April 19, 1901 in Biloxi, Mississippi. My mother's name is Mary, who I was named after and my father's name is Joseph Brandon. I have a sister named Cynthia who is five years younger than me. I am sixteen years old and I'm home schooled. When-I… uh…" I bit my lip.

"No, no Alice, continue. I'm a mind reader and you're worried about that? Ah, I see… it's alright, you're safe here. I promise you," Edward said, sincerely.

I swallowed and nodded again. "Uh, well when I was five I started having these vivid dreams that would wake me up at night. My mother always thought them to be an active imagination but as I got older I started realizing and I think my parents did too, that my dreams came true. My father is very strict on religion and pushed us to be perfect. Mother tried keeping as much as she could from him in fear that he'd take me from her.

"The other day I overheard them speaking of hospitalizing me. Mother is dead set against it but my father still has ruling say in that argument. I'm scared that I'll be sent away to a hospital for insane people and won't be able to see her or Cynthia." I wrapped my arms around myself and bowed my head.

"Oh dear, you're safe now. You won't ever have to go through that again," Esme soothed and placed a gentle hand on my knee.

I smiled slightly. "Thank you, thank you so much. Now, can I hear your entire story?"

Carlisle nodded and smiled. "Well, we have time to tell our individual stories of the change later but right now I'll explain the whole vampire and werewolf bit and then Jasper can take over and explain his meeting with you."

I nodded for him to continue.

"Well, as a summary, I was changed about 400 years ago. Normally it takes three days for the transformation from human to vampire is complete, depending how much and close the venom is to the heart. Naturally, we feed on human blood but over the years I was able to find a satisfying substitute, animal blood. Now my family and I survive on mainly animals. That explains the golden eye colour instead of the red.

"We are much like your typical vampire, as seen in the book Dracula which would have been becoming quite popular around the year you remember. We have inhuman strength and speed, we see the night as if it was day and our hearing is quite amazing. But unlike vampires in common books, we do not die from stakes, holy water or crosses do not effect us and we can walk in the sun.

"Our world has a sort of ruling family in charge of law. The Volturi consist of three vampire elders, Aro, Caius and Marcus. They also have a guard which includes over fifteen gifted and non-gifted vampires. They enforce the rules, well one rule which can branch off into many other rules. The one rule we must always remember is do not let humans know about you, remain a secret.

"As for the werewolves, I will leave Jacob to explain the details but the wolves are just shape-shifters. They change when angry or provoked and they are about the size of horses when in wolf form. The Quileute tribe has their own legends about our kind; just know that we have a solid relationship with them.

"Now, Jasper has already explained Edward and Bella's story briefly, so I'll just add a few points to it. Because Edward fell in love with Bella and she ended up finding out our secret, the Volturi had a couple encounters with us. Then Renesmee came along and another misunderstanding was created. So with that in mind, Jasper, would you please explain your story to Alice?"

Jasper nodded and took Carlisle's seat across from me when he stood up.

"Well, in order to understand this story a little better, I'll have to summarize my past. I was born in Texas in 1844 and at the age of seventeen I joined the army. I quickly passed through the ranks to be appointed Major; I was the youngest Major in the Confederate Army in Texas, though no one knew that. At the age of nineteen, I was sent on horseback to Galveston to evacuate some civilians when I found three women wanderin'. I remember thinkin' them to be ghosts but boy, was I wrong. That night I was changed.

"The three women, Maria, Nettie and Lucy, were vampires creatin' a newborn army. Newborn is the term used to describe the early life of a vampire, within the first year newborns are stronger than normal but they are more uncontrollable. Since I had the gift of Pathokinesis, which is the fancy term for empathy, I was able to control the newborns and Maria made me second-in-command. For sixty years I was surrounded by blood, war, violence, anger, hate, fear and pain.

"A friend of mine, Peter and his mate Charlotte soon invited me to leave with them to go north and out of Mexico. I agreed and traveled with them for almost twenty years but grew uncomfortable with their lovin' atmosphere.

"I wandered for a couple more years until I found myself in an almost empty diner in Philadelphia. I was hungry, wet, and dirty. As soon as I walked through the door I sense the presence of another one of our kind. My mind screamed at me to run but I was pulled forward by somethin' else. Then I spotted her dancin' towards me. A woman, with a pixie-like face, petite features, she was stunnin'. She walked right up to me and smiled like I was a childhood best friend."

"You've kept me waiting a long time…" I whispered and gasped, covering my mouth with my hand.

"My apologies Ma'am," Jasper murmured and a small smile broke out on his face.

"I'm sorry… I-I don't know why I said that… I…" I stuttered pathetically.

"Shh, don't be. This proves that there's a chance that you'll remember me and what we've been through. Somewhere in your mind, you remember."

I frowned slightly.

"Why don't we take a break?" Carlisle offered. "A hunt would do you good Alice. Why doesn't Jasper go teach you and maybe he could explain things further for you?"

Jasper nodded and stood. "Of course."

I got up and followed my possible husband outside.

**Jamie's POV**

I was sitting in my room, reading a book when Raphael stopped in my doorway.

"Did you hear? Alice is alive!" He was grinning brightly.

I smiled. "That's great!"

He walked over to my bed and lay down beside me. I smiled and snuggled up to him.

"So, what are you readin'?"

I shrugged and dropped the book on my side table. "Nothing important, do you want to go hunting?"

Raphael nodded and smiled. "C'mon." He kissed my nose and got up, grabbing my hand.

Yeah, I like Jasper's brother, sue me. He liked me back which just made everything right, well almost everything. No one but Edward knew, but I doubt he told anyone. All that "protecting people's privacy" crap, oh well I didn't care. I was happy, Raphael was happy, Jasper had Alice back and everyone was safe.

Life was better.

**Yeah, random Jamie POV at the end. I had to introduce the new Cullen couple somehow! Please review! :)**


	16. Chapter 15:Explanation

**Hi!(: **

**Well I got it out like promised! This is shorter than the previous chapters but chapter sixteen will be longer and more eventfull. **

**SPOILER: Our little newborn pixie just got the full summary of her life and will be slowly uncovering more memories, I'll promise you that(; And she won't be so quick to accepting Jasper's feelings either. Plus the Cullen's will be starting high school again and our two newborns may be able to deal with the hunger. Drama will arise.**

**I really appreciate the reviews! I love them so dang much! xD**

**One Spanish translation at the end (even thought our Spanish chika Maria is dead doesn't mean Jazzy isn't known to use another language to swear, even if it's in his thoughts xP)**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own The Twilight Saga. I only own Raphael and Jamie. **

**Enjoy! ;D**

Chapter Fifteen

**Jasper's POV**

It took all of my will not to kiss her right this moment.

My wife was alive! Alice was walking, talking, breathing-well not literally but you get my point.

Carlisle did me a huge favor when suggesting I teach Alice how to hunt. I now had time to fully explain to Alice our relationship and to answer any of her personal questions.

"So uh how do we um hunt?"

I smiled. "I'll show you, most of its instinct and your senses."

She nodded and looked around. "What's on today's menu?"

"We can start with deer or elk and eventually you'll learn to hunt bear and mountain lion."

"Okay, well show me." She gestured to me and I flashed a smile until I took off into the trees.

I heard her running after me and soon I caught the scent of elk. "Smell that?" I questioned.

I saw her nod her head and I turned my attention to the animals which feed a couple meters ahead of us.

"Stay a large distance away, we're dangerous when on our instincts even to our own kind," I whispered to her.

Again I got a head bob as another silent answer.

The sound of soft heartbeats and rustling leaves invaded my ears as I advanced on the herd. Quickly and silently, I attacked the closest male and took him down effortlessly. The others realized the danger and fled as I very quickly drained the poor animal. I stood once finished and shook out my now damp hair. It started raining.

I turned to Alice who was leaning against a tree with wide eyes. Her emotional atmosphere was a little unorganized. She was curious, cautious, confused, and hungry but above else she felt _lust_. That must count as a sign, a sign that she remembered something or maybe her subconscious did.

"Alice?" I asked softly.

She blinked once and straightened up her posture. "Yeah?"

"Are you alright? You're emotions were a bit whacked there."

"Oh, I-I uh I'm sorry" she stuttered. I'm sure if she were human she'd be blushing, waves of embarrassment were washing off of her.

I smiled slightly. "It's quite alright. It's hard to be embarrassed around someone who knows every single part of you, both _mental _and _physical_." I chuckled lightly.

Her eyes widened. "Ph-physically?"

I nodded and sat down on a fallen log. "Why don't you take a seat right here," I patted the damp wood, "and I'll tell you everything."

She slowly made her way over to the tree and sat down beside me. There was a large gap in between us; I guess she wasn't 100% comfortable at the moment.

"I think now is the time I explain our relationship," I started, her only response being another head nod. "Well, as a start, we're married. We've had only one wedding unlike Em and Rose who renew their vows whenever they feel like it. Our marriage is solid and true.

"We do not normally flaunt our relationship, we are rather private. Since I am an empath, we don't normally voice our feelings because I feel what you feel and I show you what I feel. Unlike Emmett and Rose, our sex life is private and mainly unknown to the rest of the family, besides Edward. On many occasions you've become annoyed wit-"

She interrupted me. "Wait, sex life? I'm only sixteen and I've never been with a man before," Alice embarrassingly admitted.

"Actually, you're nineteen and you've been that age since 1920. After our marriage, I was your first and only. You haven't been a virgin since 1948."

She seemed a bit shocked and I had to hide a smile. She really thought she was sixteen. She didn't seem to remember her time in the asylum, which I think is a good thing. But she remembered the time up until her evil _el asno de un monstruo_ father found out about her visions.

After it was clear that she chose not to or couldn't answer, I continued. "Well as I was sayin', more than once you've gotten annoyed at me for being the over protective husband that is in my nature. When Bella was still human she had a number of encounters with our kind. Victoria was a vampire who was set on gettin' revenge on Edward because he killed her mate, James. She created an army of untrained newborns in order to distract our family and kill Bella.

"During the battle, I found it difficult to watch you attack newborns set on killing you. Bein' the tiny woman you are I took it upon myself to kill anythin' goin' after you. You didn't kill a single newborn and I got bitten. That night you were quite mad at me but as usual, we worked it out.

"We've been through much as a family but also as a couple. My creator, Maria, was searching for me, though I haven't heard of her for half a century. We've also had to deal with the threat of the Volturi and them wantin' your gift. This is a rather long part of our story so if I may ask, do you have any questions?" I paused while she thought.

"A couple," she concluded. "First, why did you kill James? And second, what is my gift?"

"Well, James was a tracker who we met durin' a baseball game one night. Bella had come along and James caught her scent. He was set on huntin' her due to her delicious scent. You and I took her to Phoenix to hide but Bella ran thinkin' James had her mother, Renee. While James had Bella caught, he made a video, plannin' to show Edward once he had finished Bella. In the video, we discovered that he was the reason you were turned the first time.

"James admitted to your human scent bein' even more appealin' than Bella's and that I can agree on. When you were in the asylum, a vampire workin' there became interested in you and maybe even fell in love with you. He saved you from James by changin' you but was killed before you woke up. Bella was obviously saved and healed. James was killed and all was safe, for the time bein'.

"As for your gift, you're psychic, you see the future. Aro achingly wants that gift in his guard. But we got a letter in the mail this mornin' from Volterra; apparently Aro found out that you had died and sends his regards. We aren't in danger of them tryin' to get you anytime soon. Any other questions before I continue the story?"

"No, I think I'm good, go on," she replied.

And so I dove into the long and twisted life of us Cullen's.

**Alice's POV**

It was well into the night when Jasper's lips stopped moving.

He had explained everything. From the moment we apparently met to the time Bella entered our lives up until the Volturi thought Renesmee to be an immortal child and stopped right where he saw me coming out of my grave.

I was flabbergasted. I never thought I'd use that word but at this moment, I was speechless. I was a vampire. I was married to a 200 year old Major from the civil war. I had adoptive parents, adopted siblings and an adopted niece.

"Would you like to hunt now?" Jasper asked.

I nodded and stood. We found the runaway herd of elk from before and Jasper watched as I took down quite a few of them. The taste wasn't the most appealing but Jasper had said that I'd get used to it.

As we were walking home casually talking, we heard giggling and rustling close by. Jasper tensed and turned towards the closed off area of trees.

**Jamie's POV**

I had Raphael trapped up against a tree. I leaned in for a kiss but then pulled back upon hearing someone advance into out small clearing.

"What is goin' on here?" Shit, that was Jasper.

I pulled back and turned to face him. Alice was beside him with her new red eyes. I kept my gaze on Jasper, not wanting to see the anger bound to be in the pixie's gaze after the many things I had done to her.

"Uh… hey bro," Raphael said, deciding to break the awkward atmosphere.

"What's goin' on here?" Jasper asked again.

He didn't look mad… but then again he's an empath and was a Major in the army so he has a wicked poker face.

I smiled slightly. "Just finished hunting and I was cleaning some dirt off Raphael's face."

Raphael snickered quietly and corrected me, "We're together."

"You two are together, as in a _couple_?" Jasper asked.

I nodded and Raphael wrapped an arm around my waist.

Jasper grinned, actually grinned. "Wow, well this is a surprise. Congratulations."

I laughed. "Well uh thanks."

"Why are you so shocked Jamie?" Jasper asked me.

I shrugged. "Well considering I was the main reason your wife was killed and I tried to jump you a number of times, I thought you'd be mad."

"No matter how many times you messed things up, you brought many good things to my life. You caused my wife to remember her human memories, you gave me my brother back and you've found someone to love. I'm happy for you two."

"Thanks."

Jasper nodded and smiled. "Well we'll let you two carry on…" He smirked and touched Alice's shoulder.

The short black hair woman was covered in dirt and looked utterly confused.

"This is Raphael my older brother and that's Jamie, the orphan who reminded me of my lil' sister," I heard Jasper murmur to Alice.

"Oh, well hello," the pixie greeted, smiling gently.

I raised an eyebrow. "You aren't mad? Not even a tiny bit?"

"She can't remember. Everything is a blank for her, she only remembers up to when her father found out about her visions. She only remembers her time as a human," Jasper explained.

My eyes widened. "Really?"

Alice nodded. "Jasper explained everything to me but I can't actually remember my feelings or thoughts on the events, so I have no right to be angry at you."

Raphael whistled low. I nodded and smiled slightly at her.

Well this is interesting…

Jasper and Alice turned and left, giving Raphael and I some much needed alone time.

**Please please review! :D If any of you wish to see more moments between certain characters such as sweet moments between Carlisle and Esme or Rosalie and Emmett or bonding moments between Renesmee and Bella or Renesmee and Edward, don't be afraid to tell me! I love to incorperate your ideas as best as I can. **

**Spanish translation**

**el**** asno de un monstruo ~ jackass of a monster**


	17. Chapter 16:Unburied

**Ello!(: **

**Now I forgot to answer a review from a reader who didn't login who reviewed on chapter 13, I was going to answer last chapter but it slipped my mind. This reader asked how Jamie could say "that's great" when she saw Alice alive and not wonder how she is. Well the answer to that is, Alice was human and was bitten. Jamie actually stopped Maria from draining Alice dry. Alice's heartbeat was so faint that even Jasper couldn't feel it. Alice changed into a newborn and Jamie fit together the pieces fast enough that it wasn't much of a surprise. I hope that answers it! **

**Thank you for the reviews! I really love the feedback and please, don't be afraid to suggest ideas and scenes. I'd be happy to add them in if I can! Ideas would really be appreciated right now. They have a couple weeks before school. My ideas that I currently have all evolve around school and such. So in order for me to update more chapters, I need ideas. Help?**

**Disclaimer: This chapter contains alot of real and false information. Some text was taken off of websites that are very much real. I do not in any way own this information, it belongs to the respectable owners. Stephenie Meyer owns The Twilight Saga and I only own the lost brother, Raphael and the orphan, Jamie, that nobody likes still.**

**Enjoy! ;D**

Chapter Sixteen

**Jasper's POV**

Alice and I arrived back at the house and I showed Alice the room which we once shared. She chose to move out for now. I understood why. She didn't remember exactly what she felt for me and she wanted space and time to try and uncover memories. So she moved all of her clothes and possessions and took Edward's old room, since he lived in his cottage.

Alice was currently getting comfortable in her new-and hopefully temporary-room. I was currently seated on one of our couches, thinking.

My mind quickly summarized the past few months.

I asked Carlisle to change an orphan I brought home after hunting alone because Alice was working on Nessie and Jacob's wedding, which is now postponed. That same orphan kissed me and changed my family's future. My wife fled to Volterra and was changed back into a human by a vampire under Maria's order. Alice was almost attacked by me and then taken by Jamie. Maria held Alice captive and tried negotiating my help for Alice's release. While negotiating, I reunited with my brother. Maria killed Alice, or so we thought. Our family had a funeral for her and then 3 days after her death, she came back as a new vampire with no memories of her vampire life. I took Alice hunting and discovered Jamie and Raphael's new relationship. We, who are in control, are expected to enroll in high school for the gazillienth time.

And I thought when Bella came, our life was hectic. Boy was I _wrong_.

I sighed quietly and leaned back into the pillowed couch.

"Hey Jazz," Emmett boomed, slapping me on the shoulder.

"Hey," I responded.

"Rosie, Bells, Eddie, Carlisle and I are all going to hunt, okay? Jake went to go visit La Push and Esme is in the kitchen. Jamie and Raphael took the Mercedes to go test Jamie's control in Seattle; Carlisle said they should be fine. And Nessie is upstairs where I assume Alice is."

I nodded. "Have fun."

"See ya!" Emmett waved as he ran out of the house, joining the others.

I could hear Esme clanging in the kitchen and I decided to go see what she's making.

"What are you makin' Esme?" I asked, as I entered to ridiculously large kitchen space.

"Spaghetti, Nessie was hungry earlier and Jake is bound to be back soon."

I nodded and sat myself at one of the stools next to the island.

"How is Alice doing?" Esme asked after a couple moments of silence.

I shrugged. "She seems more comfortable. But she hasn't remembered anythin' new."

She nodded and poured the spaghetti into the boiling water on the stove. "How are you dealing with this all?"

I sighed and answered truthfully, "I'm happy and all. I mean, she's alive! I'm just hopin' she remembers more soon."

"Understandable," Esme murmured.

I gave her a half smile.

"So are you excited to go ba-" Esme started. But a pained cry and soft sobs sounding from upstairs interrupted her.

I froze for a moment and both Esme and I flew upstairs.

The noises were coming from Edward's old room, now Alice's. I knocked on the door gently and I heard Renesmee's muffled 'Come in'.

I opened the door and both Esme and I rushed in.

Nessie had her hand on Alice's knee as Alice was seated cross-legged on the couch. Her short pixie hair was messed slightly and she was covering her eyes with her small hands and her body was shaking with her sobs.

"What happened?" I asked, panic seeping into my voice.

"I was showing her some of my memories and she just started crying. I don't know what happened," Nessie explained and I moved forward, kneeling next to Ness and in front of Alice.

"Alice? Can you look at me please?" I whispered softly while slowly sending waves of calm to her.

Renesmee moved to stand next to Esme.

After a couple seconds, Alice's body slowly stopped shaking and she moved her hands, lifting her face to look at me. Her eyes were a dark burgundy colour and filled with pain and sorrow.

"I-I remember. Oh gosh, I remember," she gasped, reaching forward and grabbing the front of my shirt, pulling me towards her.

I blinked. She _remembers_? Does she remember _everything_?

"Ali?" I whispered, slowly wrapping my arms around her shivering form.

"I remember dreaming of my father. He killed my mother, he killed her!" Sobs raked her body and I instinctively tightened my hold on her.

"What else do you remember?" I asked, gently.

"My dad remarried. My stepmother disliked me and favoured my sister. I-I saw Pa planning on killing m-me." A shudder ran through her body.

I clenched my teeth. Oh how I wished he was still alive so I could _kill _him.

"Is that all you remember?" She nodded against my shoulder. "Do you know how you remembered?"

She pulled back and looked up at me. "Renesmee was showing me some of her memories of when she was younger and I saw a flash of an image of Bella during her change. She looked de-dead. I think that's what sparked my memory. She reminded me of my mother."

I looked over at Renesmee and mouthed 'Thank you'.

She shrugged and smiled.

Now I have an idea on how to help Alice remember.

"You're alright now, you're safe. No one will hurt you," I murmured.

She sniffled and nodded. "Thank you."

I smiled slightly and got up. "It's no problem at all, Alice. I'm here whenever needed."

She smiled and stood, smoothing out her shirt and jeans which she now wore, replacing the dirty yellow dress.

Esme, Renesmee and I all exited the room. Nessie followed Esme and I downstairs and into the kitchen.

"What are you going to do now Uncle Jasper?" my niece asked as she took a seat beside me on the stools.

"Think of things that could possibly spark her memory. We have two weeks till school starts."

"Well wasn't Aunt Alice put in an asylum at one point?" I nodded. "What could trigger that memory?"

"What treatments were used in the 1910's?" Esme asked.

"Ness, could you go get your laptop?"

"Yeah, be right back." She disappeared out the back door.

A couple moments later Renesmee returned and set her pink laptop on the table. I flipped it open and typed in the search bar 'treatments in psychiatric hospitals in the 20th century'.

I scrolled through the titles and frowned. "None of this looks helpful. Do you think methods would have changed much from the 19th century to the 20th?"

Esme shrugged. "It's worth a try."

I quickly changed '20th' to '19th' and hit enter. I scrolled down the listings and clicked on a couple links that looked promising. Nessie read over my shoulder. I clicked on one link, 'Mental Illness in the 19th Century' and moved down that page, quickly scanning the words.

Nessie started reading, "_Most of the time, asylums were built in the country, for doctors believed that fresh air encouraged healing and convalescence. During the time of Jerome, these were great stone buildings, comprising multiple wings that were divided according to the type of mental illness and the severity of cases. The sexes too were strictly separated. The afflicted slept in cells on straw mattresses placed upon iron beds (or directly on the floor). At night they were locked in their cells. Restrainment methods (chains, strait-jackets) were in common use. Meals were taken in common rooms. People who refused to eat were force-fed. The baths were common too, and persons with inadequate hygiene were washed by force. The treatment of the ill was often brutal. In short, the living conditions of the inmates was in the best of cases difficult. Cases were often reported in which families withdrew their relatives from these institutions because they preferred to see them suffer at home."_

I frowned. Human beings were treated like that? That's cruel and just plain wrong.

I went back to the main listings. "Esme do you recall ever hearing Carlisle mention treatments used in the 1920's?" I asked.

Esme shook her head. "No, but you could easily call him."

I took the house phone Esme handed me and I dialed Carlisle's cell phone.

"Hello?" a voice on the other end sounded.

"It's Jasper. I have a question."

"Ask away."

"What kind of treatments were used in the psychiatric hospitals in the late 19th century and early 20th century?"

"Well some asylums used hypnosis to uncover patients' memories; others started using drugs, electroconvulsive therapy, and surgery. Drugs were mainly used to sedate the patient and did not really 'cure' their illness. Why do you ask?"

"I think we may have a way of uncoverin' some of Alice's memories. She remembered some more of her human ones because Nessie showed her an image of Bella during the transformation and it sparked the memory of Alice's mother's death and her father remarryin'."

"That's excellent! We're just finishing up and we'll be home soon. Just call if you need any help."

"Thanks Carlisle." I hung up.

"So?" Nessie asked.

"Carlisle said that they used hypnosis, drugs, electroconvulsive therapy and surgery. Which one should we research first?"

"Well I don't think hypnosis would really spark anything and neither will drugs and surgery. Should we try electroconvulsive therapy?" Esme asked.

I quickly typed in 'electroconvulsive therapy in psychiatric hospitals' in the search bar. I clicked a link, 'MentalHealth America: Electroconvulsive Therapy(ECT)' and scrolled down the page.

Renesmee continued to look over my shoulder and read out some of the text. "_ECT treatment is generally administered in the morning, before breakfast. Prior to the actual treatment, the patient is given general anesthesia and a muscle relaxant. Electrodes are then attached to the patients scalp and an electric current is applied which causes a brief convulsion. Minutes later, the patient awakens confused and without memory of events surrounding the treatment. This treatment is usually repeated three times a week for approximately one month. The number of treatments varies from six to twelve. It is often recommended that the patient maintain a regimen of medication, after the ECT treatments, to reduce the chance of relapse._

"_To maximize the benefits of ECT, it is crucial that the patient's illness be accurately diagnosed and that the risks and adverse side effects be weighed against those of alternative treatments. The risks and side effects involved with the use ECT are related to the misuse of equipment, ill-trained staff, incorrect methods of administration, persistent memory loss, and transient post-treatment confusion."_

I clenched my teeth.

Esme gasped quietly. "Alice suffered memory loss when she first woke up."

I nodded, disgusting with the thought of so called "_doctors_" shocking Alice's brain.

"So how can we uncover her memories using this information?" Renesmee asked.

"Why don't you try finding the names of the asylums in Biloxi, Mississippi where Alice was born? Then we can maybe find her administration papers or something?" Esme suggested.

I nodded and quickly searched for a list of hospital names in Biloxi. There were no actually asylums in Biloxi but there was an asylum two counties away. In Purvis, Lamar County, the South Mississippi State Hospital still stood. I typed in the hospital name and added 'founded'. This hospital needed to be established before 1910 in order to be the correct one.

I scrolled through the links and clicked on 'Mississippi State Hospital- Asylum Projects**'. **This asylum was established in 1846 and opened in 1856. The hospital was renamed as 'Mississippi State Insane Hospital' in 1900. The website mentioned the name 'Brandon', Alice's family name.

"This looks like the right hospital. Try going to their home page and hacking into their documents and patient listings," Nessie commanded.

My fingers quickly flew over the keypad. In minutes I was in the database of the Mississippi State Hospital. I searched in 1917, since Alice was sixteen when her father was speaking of putting her in a mental hospital. Then I searched female and sixteen. There was a short list, about 4 girls listed.

Patient's name: _Albery, Anna Margaret  
><em>Father's name: _Albery, Henry_ _James  
><em>Mother's name: _Albery, Ruth Helen  
><em>Date of patient's birth: _December 13, 1901.  
><em>Illness: _violent behaviour and hallucinations  
><em>Date of administration: _June 22, 1917.  
><em>Doctor's name: _Kelb, John Henry  
><em>Comments: _Patient seems unstable and family does not wish to visit._

Patient's name: _Bandrel, Elizabeth Marie  
><em>Father's name: _Unknown  
><em>Mother's name: _Bandrel, Bertha Rose  
><em>Date of patient's birth: _February 2, 1901.  
><em>Illness: _eating disorders and violent behaviour  
><em>Date of administration: _March 26, 1917.  
><em>Doctor's name: _Domenic, William George  
><em>Comments: _Patient seems traumatized and family does not wish to accept visitation offers. _

Patient's name: _Brandon, Mary Alice  
><em>Father's name: _Brandon, Joseph Robert  
><em>Mother's name: _Brandon, Mary Emma  
><em>Date of patient's birth: _April 19, 1901.  
><em>Illness: _hallucinations and various mental illnesses  
><em>Date of administration: _August 15, 1917.  
><em>Doctor's name: _Kelb, John Henry  
><em>Comments: _Patient seems quiet and family does not wish to visit._

"That's her. It has to be," I murmured.

Esme placed a plate of spaghetti in front of Renesmee and came around to see the screen. "My goodness…"

"I'll print it and see if it'll help with any more uncovering." I quickly hit print and stood, walking over to the computer just outside of the kitchen. I grabbed the sheet and darted upstairs.

"Alice?" I asked, knocking on the door.

"Come in."

I opened the door and walked in. "Alice, I have somethin' that may spark some more memories." I took a seat beside her on the couch.

She took the paper and quickly read it. Her eyebrows drew together as if she was concentrating, then her eyes widened and she gasped.

I waited patiently until she spoke.

"Oh gosh, I remember…"

**The context from the websites that Renesmee reads are from the following websites(just replace the bracketed words with the correct symbol):**

**http:(double forward slash)www(dot)canadianmysteries(dot)ca/sites/jerome/contextes/maladiementale/indexen(dot)html**

**http:(double forward slash)www(dot)nmha(dot)org/go/information/get-info/treatment/electroconvulsive-therapy-ect**

**Please review! ;D**


	18. Chapter 17:Uncovered Love

**Hello fellow readers(:**

**This chapter is more of a fill in chapter, due to my lack of inspiration for ideas to fill in the weeks before the Cullen's attend high school. This chapter also brings a little twist with Alice's feelings and it also hints at a small idea that randomly but thankfully sprouted into my mind. Yeah, I have one idea in mind, but I NEED MORE! Please! **

**Thank you for the review, yeah I got one review, that's really depressing considering I check the traffic for this story and I had more than 20 readers. That really makes me rather sad... and discouraged. **

**Oh, if anyone is or knows of an available beta, could you please please please pm me? I'd really appreciate it! I reread a couple of my chapters and found many many MANY spelling and grammer mistakes. **

**Well, this will be the last chapter for a while if I don't get AT LEAST 3 reviews. Thanks.**

**Disclaimer: I do not in any way own The Twilight Saga, SM does. I just own Jamie and Rahpael. **

**Enjoy**

Chapter Seventeen

**Alice's POV**

_It was dark, so very dark. _

_Light meant nothing, it was just another word. It was just another name to an unfamiliar concept. _

Darkness_ was the only thing I knew._

_Why did Pa put me here? _

_I _wasn't_ insane. I _wasn't_ crazy. Or _was_ I? _

_I could barely remember the features to my face. All I got were blurry, disappearing memories. Like a window that slowly fogs up, making the scene on the other side turn into blobs of colour and movement. _

Seconds_ hold no meaning. Neither does minutes, hours, days, weeks, or months. Everything merges together while in the dark. _

_At first my cell was cold and damp, but my dirty skin was now too numb to recognize those feelings. _

_The only times I ever felt anything was when the big men came in and gave me my weekly shower or when I was taken to the blindingly bright room with the electric chair. _

_I _always_ felt the sharp icy cold shots of water hit my skin. I _always_ felt the men roughly scrub down my bare body with cheap scratchy soap that left my skin red. I _always_ felt the cold, tight restraints snap over my wrists, forehead, ankles and waist. I _always_ felt the large electric shocks run from my head to my toes, jolting my body with searing pain. _

_I could never fully enjoy the numb. My paradise was always taken from me. _

_Just like my mother and then sister were taken from me, the _'insane'_ daughter of Joseph and Mary Brandon. _

_It hurts too much to think about them. It hurts to pretty much think of anything. My heart swelled with the thought of either my mother or sister and my head throbbed with any other thought. _

_I actually welcomed the strange – and sometimes scary – dreams. They distracted me and shut down the rest of my body. _

_The dreams are what kept me sane, sane by my standards. _

_In my dreams, I saw a man, a beautiful _angel_. His skin was pale, smooth icy white. Silky, dark hair covered his head and lightly dusted his chin and above his upper lip. _

_He was perfect in every way. But his eyes, his eyes made my hope hesitant. His eyes were blood red, but strangely gentle. _

_I wished and willed my dreams to come true, like they always did. _

My angel would save me from this hell hole.

_He would come and help me. He would take me away from here. _

_But for now I _wait_. _

_Time blurred, until one day, after my second shock treatment and daily shower, _he_ came. _

_Dressed in a white doctor's coat, he was even more beautiful now, silhouetted in the light of the open door. _

"_Mary?" Even his voice was angel-like. _

_I raised my head, my voice useless, forgotten. _

"_My dear," my angel sighed. _

_My days consisted of his visits; they were the only thing I looked forward to. I never got tired of his voice, though I was never able to utter a word myself, in the beginning. _

_My angel explained to me that I was _special_, just like he was. He explained to me that he had a similar gift to mine. He got flashes and images of things, often the future, when he touched objects or people. He told me that he saw an image of me when he touched a sculpture of a tiny dark haired woodland pixie, whatever that was. He told me that when he saw me, he knew he had to do something to find me and save me from this darkness. _

I felt special with my angel.

_I had luckily found my voice and gained many memories as the days or weeks or months passed. Slowly, I uncovered buried visions and strengthened my gift._

_My dark haired savior spent long nights sitting next to me or talking to me. Many times, when he visited, he hid different objects in the pocket of his white coat. He'd have me try and guess what the object was, to test my 'gift' he had said. These tests also brought out a little of my naturally energetic personality. _

_I still get my daily shock treatments and my weekly ice showers, but with my angel, they seem more bearable. _

_My angel educated me, especially with things that went on outside and around the world. _

_Slowly, the calm and comfortable feeling that I always felt around my angel blossomed into something _more_. I started feeling things; I started assessing my looks – as horrendous as they were – more often. I felt something _more_ than friendship, towards my angel. I didn't really fully understand the feeling but as I became more familiar with it over time, I let my body act upon it. _

_I waited, patiently, for my cell door to open and my angel to enter. I waited and waited and finally, I heard the grinding of metal on the cement floor. _

"_Good morning, Mary," my angel greeted, taking a seat next to my small, bony frame. _

_I pushed a smile and shifted myself closer to him. He wrapped one of his cold arms around my shoulders. My body instantly disliked the too friend-like gesture. I lifted my slouching body into a straighter, and higher, position and leaned forward. Using the dim light coming from the slightly opened door as a guide, I moved forward and touched his smooth marble cold lips with mine. _

_And with this _kiss_, I realized what my feelings really were. _

I love my angel.

I loved him. And he loved me too. Because of that, he'll find me, he'll be searching. I just had to keep an eye out for him in my visions.

"What do you remember Alice?" asked a deep accented male voice.

I looked up and met the golden gaze of the golden haired Major and Empath, Jasper Whitlock.

After a moment's hesitation, I told him what I remembered. "I remember being in the asylum. I remember the icy showers and torturous shock treatments. I remember them shaving off my hair and forcing me to sleep on a pile of thin blankets. I-I remember-" I shut my mouth, quickly stopping my sentence.

I shouldn't tell Jasper about my angel. He's made his feelings towards me clear and I know of the story of how we met and our life so far. I _can't_ just crush him like this. Not after I just realized that I had an unknown lover.

_I can't break his heart. _

"Is that all you remember?" Jasper asked, gently.

I nodded, mentally reminding myself not to think of my angel around Edward and his mind reading abilities.

"Progress, that's what we want." He smiled brightly and I could have sworn my dead heart thumped once in my chest.

I gave him a small half smile and stood up. I made my way downstairs, where Carlisle and the others who went hunting, were just entering the living room.

"Alice! I hear that you've remembered some things. That's excellent news," Carlisle commented, smiling.

I smiled back at him and casually covered my thoughts with innocent musings. Edward didn't seem to be concentrating on me anymore, good.

I scanned the room. My gaze innocently washing over, Rosalie and Emmett in the loveseat, watching football it looks like. Carlisle and Jasper standing closest to me, near the stairs. Esme and Renesmee were entering the room from the kitchen, Nessie wrapping her arms around Jacob. Edward and Bella were looking out the back glass wall, watching the sunset disappear below the tops of the trees.

That's when I noticed that every vampire in the room was sparkling, Nessie only partially. It was quite beautiful, seeing uncovered skin throw little points of light across the walls and furniture.

I felt eyes on me and flicked my gaze to where the feeling was and I saw Jasper staring at me in what looked to me like awe.

Thank the good Lord that I didn't tell him about my angel- damn. I turned to see Edward watching me with confusion clear in his eyes.

I bit my lip and called to Edward in my thoughts. _Edward, please don't tell Jasper anything! If you want me too, I can show you my memories but please, don't tell Jasper. I don't want to hurt him anymore than I have. _

I watched Edward casually look up at the ceiling and then down at the floor. It looked like a head nod, sort of. _Tap your right foot on the floor if that was a yes._

_Tap._

_Thank you, _I whispered in my head.

I exhaled and drifted over to the couch.

How long until I can find _him_?

**Jamie's POV**

I passed the test!

I can control myself around humans; I think I have super control like Bella. I guess her control didn't come from having prepared her transformation but it may depend on the person.

I have no clue, but I don't really care at the moment.

Raphael was proud of me and I was proud of myself, that's what mattered.

Gold eyes and crappy school, here I come!

I danced into the house, on high spirits.

Raphael was chuckling behind me and Carlisle was smiling as I entered. Guess, Eddie told him of my success.

"I'm so proud of you Jamie," Carlisle praised and gave me a gentle hug.

Well, that was unexpected. All it took was Alice dying and I'm suddenly accepted into the family.

"No, all it took was your _change of heart_," Edward corrected from across the room.

I shrugged and was caught in a bear hug by Emmett. Yeah, his Barbie of a wife still didn't like me much, but apparently she didn't like Bella much in the beginning either.

Being in this family, I finally had siblings and loving parents and a loving boyfriend/mate. I finally had it _all._

I was feeling so good about myself and all that I had that I actually went over to Jasper and gave him a big huge hug.

"Thank you," I mumbled to him.

He smiled, understanding my emotions and probably my train of thought.

But even in my cocoon of happiness and joy, I felt a small pain at the loss of my friends back at the orphanage. I missed Lucy and Ryan and Vanessa and Tara and Pete. I missed the laughs and good times we had and the disgusting food the orphanage serves.

I wonder if I could visit them, just to say goodbye and all.

"I can talk to Carlisle about that if you want Jamie. You've only been here a couple of months and you've shown an excellent performance around humans. It's a possibility." Sometimes, I must admit, Edward's gift comes in handy.

"Thank you," he replied, smirking as he and Carlisle stepped outside to talk about me possibly visiting my friends.

I grinned even larger and hooked my arm through Raphael's, skipping upstairs to our room, greatly happy with myself.

Life just keeps getting better and better!

**Please review! At least 3 reviews and I'll start typing the next chapter, if not, I won't be continuing until I get them. Yup, I'm demanding and greedy. I NEED REVIEWS! **


	19. Chapter 18:Discovered?

**Hey fellow readers! **

**I apologize for the super long wait! I finally got a beta and when sending the document, my computer wasn't getting it back but I finally have it. I also have chapter 19 typed out so I'll try to post that asap as a sort of apology. **

**Anyways! I'm going to be busy again soon because school starts up (boohoo) and all that jazz. A huge huge thank you to Suki-Alanna, who beta-ed this chapter! Thank you sooo much!**

**Disclaimer: I do not in any shape or form own The Twilight Saga, Stephenie Meyer is the rightful owner. I just hold possession of Raphael, Jamie, Susan, Ryan, Vanessa, Lucy, Pete and Tara (plus a couple other lightly mentioned characters)**

Chapter Eighteen: Discovered?

**Jamie's POV**

"You seem excited," Raphael observed.

I grinned. "_Well duh!_ Carlisle came up with a huge story saying I ran away, his 'son' found me and they've housed me ever since. Then Carlisle randomly discovered me to be his cousin's aunt's daughter. So now he's taking Esme, you and me to Seattle to say goodbyes and settling legal stuff."

Raphael chuckled and nodded. "Alright then."

I exhaled and leaned into his strong muscled form.

"Jamie," Carlisle greeted as he entered the living room.

I smiled. "Hi."

"Are you ready to go?"

I nodded and got up, pulling Raphael with me.

"Let's get going."

I followed Carlisle into the garage, my blonde mate right beside me.

The Cullen's fancy cars, most from 2011, sat in the largely spaced room. Alice's canary yellow Porsche 911 Turbo, Jasper's Honda CBR1100XX Blackbird motorcycle, Rosalie's red Ferrari Scuderia Spider, Emmett's big red 2005 Ford Jeep Liberty, Edward's shiny silver 2005 Volvo S60R, Bella's black Mercedes-Benz Guardian S600, Carlisle's black Mercedes S55 AMG, and Renesmee's silver Ferrari 599 GTO.

Esme appeared beside Carlisle's black Mercedes, climbing into the passenger seat. Raphael and I took up the back, while Carlisle chose the drive. Yes, it's been over 75 years since the Mercedes was made but I guess Carlisle didn't bother to get rid of it and neither did most of the rest of the family.

The car ride to Seattle consisted of explaining detailed cover stories and reason's why I changed so much. We discussed all of the things that I would lie to my friends about, in order to keep them safe.

Having memorized the directions from the orphanage's secretary, Carlisle eventually pulled into the almost vacant parking lot of Seattle's old, crowded home for orphans.

I climbed out, followed by Esme, Carlisle and Raphael. My lovely boyfriend/mate held open the door for me and I shot him a smile before walking in. Carlisle followed me to the desk in the front lobby type room, where Susan, the orphanage's secretary sat.

I swear I will never get tired of the hilarious facial expression of humans when they see us for the first time! Susan's eyes nearly popped out of her skull at the sight of Carlisle and Raphael and she looked rather uncomfortable when she realized that Carlisle and Esme were holding hands and Raphael had his arm around my waist.

Yes, I have an _incredibly_ hot boyfriend, sucks for you.

"Good afternoon," Carlisle greeted the flustered brunette behind the desk.

"You must be Doctor Cullen," Susan answered, after a moment of blinking.

I cracked a smile. "Hey Sue! Long time, no see!"

She smiled slightly at me. "Lucy is waiting for you in the cafeteria, why don't you go and say hi?"

I smiled and tugged Raphael with me as I walked into the other room. First thing that I noticed was the deep and rich scent covering the entire room. The cafeteria being one of the only rooms that held most of the orphans here, the smell of humans was very strong.

"Holy crap, is that you Jamie?" I was snapped from my mouthwatering thoughts at the sound of a voice.

I laughed. "Luc!"

She ran over to me and squeezed me tightly before flinching and pulling away. "God, where have you been for the past 4 and a half months? You're absolutely freezing!" Her eyes raked over my expensive designer clothing and her brown irises widened a bit.

I smiled slightly. "Lucy, this is my boyfriend, Raphael."

Lucy blinked, having turned her gaze to the tall blonde god beside me. "_Damn_…" I heard her mutter under her breath.

Raphael nodded his head in greeting and smiled slightly. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

Lucy blushed lightly and I giggled. What I would give to see into her brain right at this moment.

"So where are Ryan, Vanessa, Tara and Pete?" I asked.

Lucy shrugged. "Around. Why don't we go find them?"

I nodded and glanced at Raphael to see if he was okay with the heavenly smell wafting from Lucy. He gave me a soft smile and I squeezed his hand in mine.

"Okay, let's go. It'll be better to tell my whole story with all of you."

Lucy nodded and Raphael and I followed her into the hallway of rooms. We turned a couple familiar corners and spotted the group of them standing off to the side of the hall, talking.

Vanessa questioned the three of us first. "Jamie? Is that you?"

I nodded and smiled. She and Ryan quickly walked toward us with Pete and Tara in tow. They gave their quick hugs, a little shocked at the icy temperature of my skin. Tara seemed cautious and thoughtful after she touched me but I thought nothing of it.

"Ohmygod, what the hell happened to you?" Vanessa shrieked.

"Why don't we sit first, before I tell the story?"

Pete opened the door to his room, which was shared with Ryan and we all piled inside. I stood comfortably next to Raphael, near the window which was kept open to give us some fresh air to breathe.

"So?" Ryan questioned, watching me. The others were seated on the beds and floor, their eyes glued on my hesitant form.

"Well, first things first, this is Raphael, my boyfriend and an adopted teen to Doctor Carlisle Cullen."

Raphael smiled at our audience.

"How old are you?" Pete asked, glancing at Raphael.

I bit my lip, unsure of how to answer. But Raphael quickly came up with a reasonable age. "I'll be eighteen in 4 weeks; I'm tall for my age."

"Wow," Pete mumbled.

"Okay, well I should start with what happened at the club on the night of my birthday." I took a deep and unnecessary breath. "That night, a drunken man grabbed me and beat me mercilessly, I won't go into details but I wasn't in good shape. Raphael's biological brother, Jasper happened to be walking along the sidewalk after an argument he had with his brother. He found me and since he was in town with his adoptive father, Carlisle, he carried me to their rented apartment.

"Carlisle is a doctor so he was able to help me, but not without some change. The treatments used to _heal_ my body also _changed_ me in many ways. My body temperature is a lot colder now and my eyes changed colour due to some medicines Carlisle used. Many of his adoptive children went through similar changes; they've also had some brutal back stories.

"But I'm okay now and really happy. Carlisle ended up being my very distant relative, my mom was his cousin's aunt or something. Anyways, um we came here to make the adoption legal and to say goodbye." I bit my lip and watched for my friends' reactions.

Lucy, Pete and Ryan looked shocked, Vanessa looked a bit regretful and Tara looked slightly on edge. Again, what I wouldn't give to be able to see their thoughts, we should've brought Edward.

"You mean that you can't visit? How far away do you live?" Lucy asked, frowning.

"Well, we're moving soon, Carlisle got a job offer somewhere in Europe." I hope that lie will convince them. "I really am sorry guys."

Lucy and Vanessa stood and each gave me a tight hug, I held as still as possible while their scents filled my nose and venom poured into my mouth.

"You aren't leaving yet, are you?" Lucy asked quietly. I shook my head and she smiled.

"Good! Now, I need to hear about your boyfriend's possibly hot brother," Vanessa blurted out, blood rushing to her cheeks when she met the amused gaze of Raphael.

I laughed. "He has a girlfriend, Van, very short and feisty girlfriend by the name of Alice. But if you want a visual, Raphael and he could be twins."

"_Damn_!" Vanessa cursed, smirking a bit. Raphael chuckled under his breath.

"Do you have any other adoptive brothers?" Lucy asked.

"Not single ones if that's what you're wondering. Emmett is absolutely _huge_, all muscle; he's dating Raphael's cousin, Rosalie, the supermodel one of the family. Edward is the musician of the family and apparently has a _killer_ smile that makes girls melt, though I believe his girlfriend Bella is biased, 'cause I don't see it _at all_! And then there's Jacob, but he doesn't really qualify as my brother, more like a close family friend. He's dating Edward's cousin, Renesmee. So, sorry to disappoint you two, but no one in our crazy family is single."

"How many people live in your house?" Ryan asked, amazing it seemed, at the size of the Cullen family.

"Uh Carlisle and his wife, Esme, take care of us all since Esme can't actually have children. Emmett, Rosalie, Jacob, Renesmee, Edward, Bella, Alice, Jasper, Raphael and I. Some of Jacob's friends hang around the house too, and yes, they're all taken." I rolled my eyes at the hopeful glint in Vanessa's eyes.

"God, that's 10 teenagers," Lucy commented.

I nodded and easily replied, "Yeah, but they've all been raised well by Carlisle and Esme. Most of them have been with the Cullen's since they were in grade school."

"So you all live in the same house but you're all together?" Pete questioned.

"Carlisle and Esme trust us and we have separate bedrooms so they know we aren't doing anything wrong," I answered, the lies becoming more natural now.

For another hour, I was questioned about my new life and detailed descriptions of all my siblings, apparently Ryan was becoming interesting in Rosalie's mechanic skills.

I felt confident with my lies and fibs as I gave information about my slightly changed Cullen life. But my confidence quickly shattered when Tara stood and asked me to come on a walk with her. I agreed but was slightly confused.

As she quickly moved down the hall with her long, jean covered legs, I grew more confused at her hasty actions. Eventually, Tara stopped just inside the small empty study hall, on the other side of the building.

"Tara?" I asked quietly.

"You're one of them… at least, I think you are. You're eyes are different."

I froze. "Wh-what?"

She turned to face me, her dark eyes narrowed. "You're a _vampire_."

**Please review! I love feedback! :)**


	20. Chapter 19:Trouble with Tara

**Hey everyone! **

**Here's chapter nineteen kind of early for an apology to my last late update. **

**I'd like to give another warm thank you to my wonderful beta Suki-Alanna! Thank you so very much! (:**

**School's starting up again for me in a matter of days so I may not have a chance to update again for a while but I'm hoping! **

**Disclaimer: I do not in any way own The Twilight Saga, Stephenie Meyer does. **

**Enjoy!**

Chapter Nineteen: Trouble with Tara.

**Alice's POV**

Jamie was visiting friends for the day with Raphael, Esme and Carlisle. Renesmee was on a date with Jacob, they went to the beach in La Push. Bella and Edward were teasing each other while Edward played on the piano in the front room. Jasper and Emmett were playing video games on the flat screen in the living room, while Rosalie convinced me to go shopping with her.

I don't remember ever shopping with my mom or sister but apparently I was quite the shopaholic once upon a time. I could believe that, I felt strangely excited to go to Port Angles to shop with Rose. Maybe she could help me uncover more memories.

We took Rosalie's car and had fun listening to the radio with Rose singing along and myself laughing at her imitations of certain artists.

The humans smelt delicious but it seemed I had the same control from my "first vampire life". The life that I don't think is 100% true. I knew my angel was still alive, I just know it.

The whole day we walked around the cloudy tourist city, looking around stores and trying on clothes, shoes and accessories. It was super fun, and I loved just spending time with my new sister.

As we were shopping, I kept finding myself wondering if Jasper would like a certain dress or top on me. The thoughts confused me; I loved my _angel_ not the blonde Major that claimed to be my husband.

I really need to stop thinking of him, I don't care if he says we had a love life before, I don't remember it so I don't have to act upon it. I need to stop thinking of his soft golden hair and strangely attractive battle scars and his long lean legs that looked amazingly good in faded denim… Ugh! _Stop that_!

I concentrated on what _I_ thought I looked good in for the rest of the trip. It worked for the most part; I still sometimes caught my mind wandering.

We were strolling down the sidewalk after raiding a designer store, probably carrying enough bags to sink a small boat. Rosalie was glaring at a staring human who wouldn't quit giving her lusty looks. I was sliding a bag into a more comfortable position on my shoulder when it hit me.

My mind was sucked into an image, a moving film-like thing. It was of Jamie and another girl, human I observed, talking in a small room. By the sound of their conversation, the human knew about vampires. This is _not_ good.

When the vision let me go I quickly explained what I saw to Rosalie. She took out her phone and tried Carlisle's cell number but it went to voicemail.

"Dammit, we'll just have to go to Seattle then. I don't want to move again after we just got here! I won't let that little twit to ruin my life anymore," Rose angrily complained.

"Let's go then," I agreed and we headed off to Rosalie's car.

The drive to Seattle was quiet and stressful. I didn't know when this vision was going to come true.

Rosalie seemed to know exactly where the orphanage was. She turned down street after street, her eyes staring straight out the windshield. Soon she pulled into a parking spot and we got out, heading quickly towards a brick building.

As we entered, Rose went up to the front desk and asked where Carlisle was. The lady behind the desk looked baffled and slightly jealous. But she calmly explained that Carlisle was down the hall to the left, in the administration office. With that information, Rosalie grabbed my hand and pulled me down the hallway.

The door was easy to locate and Rose knocked quickly, opening the grey metal door.

"Carlisle," Rose greeted.

Carlisle was turned around in his seat next to Esme. Both of them turned towards a desk with an older woman with graying hair behind it.

"Rosalie, Alice, what on earth are you doing here?" Carlisle asked, alarmed.

"Can we speak to you and Esme outside?"

He nodded and murmured an 'excuse me' to the lady. Once outside the room, he turned his concerned expression to us.

"Alice had a vision. Jamie was talking to a girl, a friend of hers I think. The girl knows about" – Rosalie's voice dropped in volume – "Vampires."

"Oh my," Esme whispered, glancing at Carlisle.

"This isn't good…" Carlisle murmured. "Where were they? Do you know Alice?"

I bit my lip. "I saw them in a room, like a closet, filled with sheets and plastic boxes."

Carlisle nodded. "Alright, let's go find them."

With Carlisle leading the way, the four of us headed down the hall, in search for Jamie and Raphael.

**Jamie's POV**

My whole body froze with my eyes wide and unbelieving. How could a girl I've known for 4 years know what I am? My mind ran over every possible reason to this dot on accusation.

_How could she know?_

Was I that obvious? No, I couldn't be. No one else ran screaming.

_Just play it cool, Jamie,_ I told myself. As normally as possible, I laughed.

But Tara's cold stance and expression didn't change. Dammit, she _definitely_ knew.

I narrowed my eyes and tried another approach. I darted forwards and pinned her shoulders to the wall. "_What do you know_?" I hissed in her face.

"I know a lot about your kind," she replied back, not at all jostled by me slamming her against a wall.

I growled and gripped her shoulder, dragging her into the small storage closet that held bed sheets and cleaning supplies.

"Now," I started, blocking the door. "Tell me what you know."

Tara just stared down at me with those dark brown eyes.

I hissed in warning. I may have good control but I'm still a newborn, and that small space filled with human smell was making it _extremely_ difficult to think straight.

"Why don't you share your real story with me first and then I'll tell you mine. Start with who changed you and why." I had to give her credit; she didn't show an ounce of fear.

"Fine, take a seat," I muttered and sat down on a plastic storage box, she did the same.

We sat across from each other, just staring, until I decided to break the tension and awkward silence. "I was changed by Doctor Carlisle Cullen after his adoptive son found me bleeding in an alleyway. Jasper brought me home and asked Carlisle to turn me, something about me looking like Jasper's dead little sister. I've been living with them in Forks ever since."

Tara's face changed from its blank expression into confusion and wonder.

"How did Jasper have the restraint if you were bleeding?" Her eyebrows drew together in thought.

"He never was the best at controlling the thirst but somehow he made it. Carlisle's family is 'vegetarians' or animal drinkers. I took the same diet, that's why I have gold eyes. Raphael's eyes are more orange because he just joined our diet."

"So you _don't_ eat humans?" I shook my head no. "You've been a vampire for 5 months?

"Pretty much and let me tell you, this life did _not_ start out well. That was until I met Raphael 2 weeks ago."

Tara tilted her head to the side in question. "It seems that you are still the Jamie I knew and loved."

"I really am, Tara." I smiled softly.

"Can I ask you a question then?" I nodded for her to continue. "Can I hear the real story of your life for the past 5 months?"

I sighed and nodded. "You can have the summarized version. My life has consisted of false love, betrayal, regret, sadness, death, anger, confusion, and then true love." I took an unnecessary breath and continued speaking, "When I first woke up after my three day transformation, I felt drawn to the vampire who brought me to Carlisle, Jasper. Something about him made feelings inside of me awaken. Now that I think about it, I believe that I was only drawn to him because he looks like my true mate, Raphael.

"Anyways, because of my so called '_love_' to Jasper, his wife Alice saw vision, premonitions – which is her special vampire ability – of myself and Jasper, or possibly his look-a-like brother that no one knew was alive. Alice ended up leaving and joining a coven of vampires called the Volturi. The Volturi are a very powerful clan of vampires that sort of _rule_ the vampire world, they enforce the rules. The Cullen's have a bad past with them and Aro, the leader of the Volturi really wants Alice's gift of the future. So she was with them for four months, sending secret letters to the family.

"We're not sure how or why but a vampire by the name of Maria visited Alice. Maria is Jasper's creator and Jasper's old 'lover' so Maria hated Alice. In the south, there are armies of vampires that battle for territory; Jasper and Raphael were both apart of Maria's army, just at different times. I think Maria had a vampire in her army that could reverse the change. Alice was found by Jasper and mind-reader, Edward. She was _human_ again.

"So then Maria ended up having a power too. She could persuade someone to do what she wants. She used me to kidnap Alice while she was human and use her as a negotiation tool in order to get Jasper to join her army again. So while negotiating, Jasper was reunited with his brother, Raphael and I finally found my mate. But while I gained something, Jasper lost something. Maria bit Alice, draining her, or so we thought. Jasper finally killed his creator and we had a funeral for Alice.

"Three days later, she crawled out of the ground as a newborn vampire with no memories but of her human life. See, the first time Alice was changed, she couldn't remember anything from her human life, now it was opposite. Alice still doesn't remember anything and is keeping her distance from her husband, much to Jasper's disappointment and worry. So that brings us to the present, I missed you guys and Carlisle thought it would be okay if he were to make the adoption final and for me to say goodbye."

Tara didn't speak for a couple minutes, probably letting the information sink in.

We sat in comfortable silence, not meeting each other's eyes.

"I guess I have to share my own story then…" Tara whispered.

I nodded slowly. "That would be appreciated."

She sat up straighter and took a deep breath. "There's a reason I've told no one of how I made it here. I was the second child of my two parents, Hasan and Alba. My name isn't really Tara; I was actually born with the name of _Taraji_ which means hope and faith. I was my parents _hope_ after they lost their first child, my sister, Sala. We moved from Africa when I was really young. Seattle became our new home, we were _happy_.

"That is until one night. I was eleven at the time, my parents and I went out for dinner. While we were walking down the sidewalk, hand in hand, my mother's warm hand was ripped from my small one. There was a scream that randomly cut off. My father called for her but there wasn't an answer. It was dark and I couldn't see much since there were no street lights on the side we were on. I remember seeing my father at one moment and then he was gone the next. I heard it though, the sickening sound of something dripping onto the pavement and the stomach churning sound of someone or something messily eating something.

"Being the curious eleven year old that I was, I stepped off of the sidewalk and towards the shadowed alley. I will _never _be able to erase what I saw. It was so gruesome that I fled. I ran and ran, trying to get rid of the bloody sight of my dead mother and dying father. I will _never_ be able to forget the face of the man feeding from my father's neck. His red eyes and blood covered mouth haunted me for the rest of my nights.

"Eventually I was found on the street by one of the orphanage's staff members and I've been here ever since." By the time Tara finished speaking, her eyes were distant and glassy, stuck in the horrid memory.

I didn't think about it, I just leaned forward and pulled my friend into a hug. She slowly wrapped her arms around me too, taking my offer of support.

I don't know how long we sat there, but I knew that Tara needed someone and I was happy that she accepted my help even though I was like the creature that claimed her parent's lives so long ago.

**Rosalie's POV**

I swear if that blonde twelve year old exposes us I will _kill_ her! I don't care if she's mated to Jasper's brother; she's broken my family more than enough times.

I could smell her clearly, which means that it hasn't been too long since she passed through this hallway. Her scent mingled with a couple humans as we turned into another hallway.

Just as Carlisle was going to turn back, Raphael exited a room.

"Rosalie, Alice, what are you doin' here?" he asked, frowning slightly.

"Where's Jamie?" Carlisle asked.

"She just left with her friend, Tara. They went to go talk about something."

"Great! We're gonna' have to move _again_!" I grumbled and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Let's just find them and figure out what to do after," Carlisle suggested.

We continued down the hall and soon caught a whiff of Jamie's scent. The trail led down many other hallways, then stopped at a door. Carlisle glanced at each of us and then opened the door.

There sat the unwanted blonde, Jamie and the friend of hers that apparently knew about us. Jamie's gold eyes shot me and Alice a confused glance but then she focused on Carlisle.

"Carlisle, are we going home now?"

Carlisle nodded, casting the tall African-American girl a glance. "We have some things to talk about."

Jamie nodded slowly and glanced at Alice again, understanding crossing her face. I guess she isn't as stupid as she seems, that isn't much though.

"Is it possible for us to stay in touch Jamie?" the human girl asked.

Jamie glanced at Carlisle, pleading.

He sighed, glanced at Esme and then nodded. "She already knows about us, Alice saw that and I believe that if she's known for this long then she won't tell anyone. I think that keeping in touch would be possible. But no visits, they would be harder to keep from the others knowledge."

Jamie grinned widely and hugged Carlisle. "Thank you!"

"Yes, thank you," the girl said, smiling at Carlisle.

"I'll e-mail you and write letters and all that!" Jamie happily continued chatting with her little friend.

I huffed and rolled my eyes. "I'm going home, Alice are you coming?"

**It's a random ending but here it is! Please review, I really appreciate it!(:**

"Yeah, I am." And with that, Alice and I headed outside to the parking lot and drove home.


	21. Chapter 20:Stupid Mistakes

**Hey everyone! **

**I apologize for the delay! I've had this typed out for a while and I just didn't post. I don't have a reason, more of an excuse. School started and I've had fashion project after fashion project shoved at me. But I'm home sick today so I thought since I'm going camping all weekend, I'll post. **

**I kind of have my beta tied up with my new story, Paranormal Fate (which is by the way, a Jasper and Alice story, paranormal themed for anyone who didn't notice the title xP) So, this is not edited, warning you now. I'd like to give a big thank you to my awesome beta, Suki-Alanna. Thank you so so so so so so much!(: **

**This chapter is sort of a filler. I wanted to bring more Emmett and Rosalie into the story and so this was created. It does suggest sexual uh stuff, warning you. But it introduces a new tension between Jasper and Alice which will lead to the other two chapters I've already written. **

**If I get a review today, I'll post the next chapter as an apology for neglecting this story. Thanks! **

**Disclaimer: I do not in any way The Twilight Saga. I only own Jamie, Raphael, Lucy, Ryan, Tara, Pete and Vanessa. Plus Anthony, who none of you have met yet ;) But next chapter you sure will. **

Chapter Twenty: Stupid Mistakes.

**Jasper's POV**

Alice was avoiding me. But the thing was I didn't know why.

It's been four days since Jamie's Seattle visit and there was a little over a week left until school.

Emmett took Alice out to hunt and they're due back any minute. I don't mind that she chose Em to go, I mean, he is strong enough to stop her if they ran into any humans and she couldn't control herself. Something though, something in me yearns to get her trust back. I want my wife, my Alice back.

But unfortunately, I was at home, thinking of ways I could spark her memory. And so far I have _nothing_.

How hard could it possibly be to unlock my wife's memories over the past 150 years? Apparently difficult, very difficult.

At the sound of the front door opening, I stood and listened as Emmett bounded in grinning. "Yo ma man, Jazz!" Emmett laughed loudly.

I chuckled. "Emmett."

Alice nodded in greeting in my direction and smiled softly, before quickly heading upstairs, no doubt to Edward's old room.

Emmett sighed and dropped down onto the couch. "I have no clue how you deal with this, Jazz."

I raised an eyebrow at him. "What are you talkin' about?"

"Alice! I mean, she moved out of your room and she barely speaks to you! I'd die if I couldn't have Rose, how do you do it?"

I sighed and sat down next to him. "I just do… I hold onto the hope, that one day, she'll remember everythin'."

"But aren't you sexually deprived? I mean, you and Alice aren't as active as me and Rose, but you haven't had sex in over 5 months! Don't you have blue balls yet? Like seriously! Rose and I go at it almost every night. I'd die if I were you!"

I groaned as Emmett's uncontrolled lust hit me square in the face. "Em, stop it! God, I _do not_ want to have to deal with myself after your large dose of lust! Yes, I feel deprived and sexually frustrated! Yes, I haven't been intimate with my wife in _too_ long; I probably do have blue balls and I certainly do not need your emotions makin' it even harder! But I am a gentleman and I lasted a decade without any satisfaction from a woman – though that was before I met Alice – but I know how to control myself and refuse my consumin' emotions." I exhaled and leaned back on the couch.

"Damn man! Maybe you should mess with Alice's emotions until she jumps you and you two ride it till sunrise."

I growled and clenched my hands into fists, standing. "I will _not_! That isn't right and I will not abuse my power like that and _especially_ not on my wife! I vowed to keep her safe and to be honest to her, not toy with her just to satisfy my sexual urges!"

Emmett held up his hands in surrender and struggled to find words to cool the atmosphere, "Whoa, sorry Jazz. It was just a thought. Just forget I said anything."

I exhaled. "It's okay; I'm just frustrated and cranky. I'm sorry I snapped."

Em shrugged and grabbed the remote, effectively ending the conversation with football.

**Alice's POV**

I was halfway up the stairs when my sensitive hearing picked up Emmett and Jasper's conversation downstairs. I heard my name and focused more on the words. I stood on the sixth step, frozen.

They were talking about me… and how Jasper is dealing with no… sex.

Chunks of their conversation floated up the stairs.

"Rose and I go at it almost every night. I'd die if I were you!"

"God, I _do not_ want to have to deal with myself after your large dose of lust!"

"Yes, I haven't been intimate with my wife in _too_ long…"

"Maybe you should mess with Alice's emotions until she jumps you and you two ride it till sunrise."

My eyes widened and I flew up the rest of the stairs and into my room, shutting the door tightly.

Jasper was going to take advantage of me.

_Why would he suddenly choose to do that? He's been nothing but a gentleman_, a voice spoke up from somewhere in my head.

I shook the invading thoughts from my mind and sat down on Edward's old couch. Soon there was an expected knock at the door. I frowned and called the knocker inside.

In stepped Jasper, a soft smile on his face. "Hey."

I stood up and took a deep breath. "If you're here for what I think you're here for, I suggest you leave."

Jasper frowned. "What do ya' mean?"

"I heard your conversation with Emmett," I answered, stepping up to him with confidence.

His golden eyes closed and he ran a pale hand through his silky looking blonde hair. "You're weren't supposed to hear th-"

I don't know what came over me but I leaned up on my toes and threaded my fingers into his hair. His eyes snapped open in surprise. I sighed quietly and leaned forward bringing his head down to my height. I closed my eyes just as an image pushed through my foggy brain.

I gasped and reared back, stumbling over my pink rug and landing on the floor by the couch.

"I-I… You," I turned my gaze up at startled Jasper. "You twisted my emotions, you-you made me almost do that! Get out, now." I narrowed my eyes accusingly.

"Alice, I-I didn't do anythin'. I'm sorry, but I swear I didn't make you do anythin'."

"Yes, you did. Emmett even said… I-I heard him," I mumbled, looking away.

"Oh god, Emmett was bein' an idiot. I never really…"

I shook my head. "Get out, now." Jasper gave me a pleading glance before exiting my room.

I exhaled and closed my eyes. How did I get dragged into this? I need to find my angel, but how?

**Rosalie's POV**

I had come back into the house from working on my car in the garage to hear the last three sentences of Emmett and Jasper's conversation and the new sound of football on the TV.

"Emmett, may I ask why you were bugging Jasper on such a topic?"

My oversized husband turned his head from the football game on the flat screen to me and shrugged. "I was trying to understand how he could withstand his urges."

I rolled my eyes and smacked him on the back of the head with my greasy rag. "You're an idiot! Jazz doesn't want to think about stuff like that at this point!"

"No I don't," Jasper responded from the foot of the stairs. "Alice heard us but didn't stick around to hear my response on your emotion twistin' comment."

I turned back to face my husband with one golden eyebrow raised. "_What_?"

"I was simply giving Jasper joking options. I wasn't being serious…" Emmett lamely defended himself.

"What comment?" I demanded.

"He said that I should manipulate Alice's emotions until she can't take it anymore and she agrees on bein' intimate with me," Jasper answered, ending with a glare at Em.

I growled. "You're an _idiot_!"

"I'm sorry! God, I was only throwing random suggestions out there!"

"And you didn't stop and think that Alice is a _vampire_ and can _hear_ these things?" I hissed.

"I didn't think she'd leave before Jazz denied it!"

"Ugh! You never think do you?" I narrowed my eyes at my idiot husband and turned towards the stairs.

"No Rose, I don't think she wants to talk to anyone. She's confused and frustrated and I don't think she trusts anyone much right now," Jasper murmured and put a restraining hand on my shoulder.

I sighed and nodded. "Alright."

**Remember: One review = next chapter.(: Review! **

**Oh and please check out my Paranormal Fate story! Thanks!**


	22. Chapter 21:Harmless, right?

**Yes it's been extremely long but I've been waiting all this time for a kind reviewer but sadly I haven't gotten one yet. I'm actually done writing out this whole story, and it's about 26 chapters long and it's got over 130 comments on another site. So, pushing my disappointment aside, I'm just gonna post the remaining chapters whenever I'm not busy. If I do happen to get a review, then I'll post another even if I'm busy. **

**Thanks.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does. **

Chapter Twenty-One: Harmless, right?

**Alice's POV**

My first day of school was _today_, correction, in _six minutes_.

I was expected to get through a whole six hours of being surrounded by mouthwatering humans? Not that I was lacking control, it seemed I still had it from my 'pre-life'. But still, the effort was uncomfortable.

Plus, I didn't know the first thing about human school. But I was strangely excited. This is all so confusing!

"I'll explain on the way, Alice, stop worrying," Edward spoke from beside me, his keys in his hands.

I nodded and grabbed my school bag, following Bella, Renesmee, Jacob and him outside to the garage. We were all going in Edward's Volvo while Jasper, Jamie, Emmett and Rosalie took Emmett's truck. Raphael was staying home for a couple more months; he didn't want to put the humans into possible danger with him being new to this diet and all.

And yes, I'd rather sit in a small car with a stinky werewolf than ride with Jasper. What he did a couple days ago was over the line and I didn't want it happening again.

This morning, Rosalie helped me pick out the most 'first day of school' appropriate outfit. I was now dressed in a comfy pair of dark wash jeans with a pink halter top and classic white jacket completed with silver flats and spiked pixie hair.

Once in the car, I listened intently as Bella and Edward explained all about school and the students in it. We were at Forks High School in a matter of minutes but I think I gathered enough information for one day. As Edward quickly parked, minutes before the bell, we all filed out as Emmett pulled in next to the Volvo.

"Another year of school, another year of blending," Rosalie muttered as she exited the jeep.

I sighed and turned to the various buildings spread across the campus of Forks High.

It's my first day of high school, my first day as a freshman. Apparently I'm not actually fifteen, I'm nineteen, but in order to stay in one area longer, we have to play younger parts. I could pull it off with my size though. Jamie and Renesmee are playing freshmen with me while Edward, Bella, and Jasper are all being sophomores and Jacob, Emmett and Rosalie are posing as juniors. Raphael would also be a sophomore when he chose to enroll.

We all walked towards the school, students stopping to stare as we pass. I guess I'll have to get used to that. With murmured good-byes and kisses between the couples, we separated to our various classes.

I luckily had Nessie in my first period class, English. Bella in my second period art, I think she chose to take the lower level class to keep me company. It's sweet of her. My third class was unfortunately alone, biology. But lunch I had with the whole family, thank god and then my last two classes were with Jamie, mathematics and history.

The morning passed without any interesting or mentionable happenings. Lunch rolled around a lot faster than I thought and soon I was stuck at the Cullen's old table spot from 75 years ago, a tray of untouched food sitting in front of me.

"So, how has school been so far for you shrimp?" Emmett asked from across the table, Rosalie pretty much sitting in his lap.

"It's been pretty boring," I admitted.

"I can second that! This school was slow until Bellsy decided to come along and sweep Eddie off his feet!" Emmett turned to Edward and fluttered his eyelashes at him.

Rosalie rolled her eyes at her husband while I cracked up with Renesmee, Jasper, Jamie and Jacob. Edward looked annoyed but ignored Emmett, turning his attention back to his whispered conversation with his wife.

"Have there been any suspicious thoughts from the humans yet this morning Eddie?" Jacob asked.

Edward shrugged and paused. "No, just our regular '_Oh he's so hot_', '_god she's gorgeous_', '_dammit he's taken_', '_I want her so bad_', etcetera."

Rosalie sighed. "It's always the same. That's why Emmett and I flaunt our relationship. We don't want anyone going after either of us."

Edward rolled his eyes. "_Yeah_, that's why."

"Well, everyone here better know that Nessie is mine," Jacob muttered and wrapped an arm around the back of Renesmee's chair.

"I'm sure they do Jake," she assured him.

"Well, no one here is single anyways. So I don't even know why they try," Emmett mumbled.

"_I'm single_." Every pair of eyes at our table pointed to me, every pair but Jasper's.

"Uh… yeah, almost everyone is." Emmett glanced uneasily between Jasper and me.

"In coming," Edward murmured, glancing over my shoulder.

I turned in my seat and saw a boy I recognized from my biology class, walking up to our table. He clearly looked nervous, probably from the intimidating looks of Emmett.

"Uh hey, Alice is it?" he asked in a shaky voice.

I smiled, trying to ease the boy's worries. "Yeah and you're Anthony?"

He nodded and visibly relaxed. "Anthony Newton."

A couple gasps could be heard from around my table, but they were far too low for human ears. "It's nice to meet you."

"Yeah, uh you too, um… I was just coming to ask you if you finished that note from bio this morning. I'm really slow at writing and I never got the chance to finish it."

I nodded and smiled again. "Yeah I have the note, would you like to borrow it?"

He grinned. "That'd be great."

"Okay, just come by my locker after school. It's in the south wing, number 143."

"Thanks a bunch Alice." He waved as he walked off.

I turned back to my family and noticed their concerned gazes. "What's wrong?"

"Mike Newton is more than likely his great grandfather. We knew him from when we first went here. I don't know if he's still alive but we should be careful around town if they have family here," Edward concluded.

I shrugged in easy agreement and picked up my apple, neatly creating a gapping hole in it, like a bite mark.

"Alice, that boy had particular thoughts about you." Edward frowned slightly.

"And feelings," Jasper muttered, his hands gripping the edge of the table. His knuckles were a lot paler than usual.

I frowned and opened my mouth to answer just as the bell rang.

"Well on with the rest of the day," Nessie interrupted, brightening the atmosphere.

Before I even knew it the dismissal bell rung and students filed out of classrooms like bees. All of them were buzzing around with happiness that the school day was finished and they all could go home. I clutched my books tightly to my chest as I was guided down the halls with the rest of the student body. Soon I made it to my locker and I saw Anthony standing next to it.

"Hey Alice!" He greeted, obviously less on edge with my family's absence.

"Hi." I smiled and unlocked my locker door, opening it.

"I really appreciate the help."

I nodded and handed him the lined sheet of paper, covered in my neat purple hand writing. "It's no problem."

"I have no idea how you're able to write this all down so fast. Elementary school wasn't nearly as difficult."

I shrugged and proceeded to empty my already finished homework into my school bag. "It's a lot harder here. But if you ever need to use a note just ask, I'd be happy to help you out." I smiled.

Anthony gave me a bright smile back. I couldn't help but notice that his sharp bone structure and silky brown hair looked a lot like my angel's. Minus the light blue eyes and thin lips and they could be related.

"Um, uh…" He rubbed the back of his neck and looked down at his jean covered legs and sneaker covered feet. "Would you like to go out and maybe grab something to eat sometime? Or see a movie?"

I paused in mid-book-grab and bit my lip. "Um... okay," I mumbled, seeing the hopeful look on his face.

A huge grin stretched across his face and he nodded. "Okay, great. Do you have a phone?" I nodded and slipped a small silver phone out of my jacket pocket. "Awesome. Can I give you my number?"

"Um, sure." I flipped open the device and glanced up at him. He quickly gave me his number and exchanged goodbyes as he headed down the hall with a big wave. I exhaled and shut my locker.

_What a day! _

As the hallways were emptying, I headed out to the parking lot, spotting Edward and the rest of my family leaning against their cars.

"What was that?" Edward asked.

"He was so hopeful Edward! It's just a harmless date," I muttered.

I glanced at Jasper to see him stiffen greatly and quickly climb into Emmett's jeep. I huffed and slid into the back of Edward's Volvo. Quickly, the rest of the family followed and we were home in minutes. Once home, I opened the car door and darted out, heading inside at blurring speed.

I heard Edward sigh before I made it into my room. I plopped down on the sofa and took out my phone. I need some normalcy. I scrolled through the numbers and clicked talk.

"_Hello?_"

"Hey Anthony. It's Alice." Yeah, I know, a vampire talking to a human, that's far from normal.

"_Hey Alice! What's up?_"

"Avoiding a nosey brother, how about you?"

I heard quiet laughter on the other end. "_I hear ya, I'm just chillin'_."

I smiled and our friendly conversation continued like that for the rest of the night.


	23. Chapter 22:Evening Wonder

**Hello, **

**This is for my lovely and much appreciated reviewer _LaShelle_! You're review made me smile so much and I'll update as much as I can this week just for you! **

**Also, I'd like to ask whoever is bothering to read this if they could find the time (and are interested in paranormal ghost stuff) to check out my currently ongoing Jasper and Alice fanfiction, Paranormal Fate. Thanks a bunch! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Twilight Saga, Stephenie Meyer does.**

**Now enjoy!**

Chapter Twenty-Two: Evening Wonder.

**Alice's POV**

I was strangely _excited_, with a bit of _nervousness_ hiding underneath. Tonight, after school, Anthony was taking me to an art gallery in Seattle. I've never been to one – that I can remember – and I wanted to experience what it was like to go on a sort of date with a boy.

Yes, I was about four years older than Anthony, minus the hundred years as a vampire, but he didn't need to know that. As far as he knew, I was an adopted fifteen year old Mississippi girl who lost both her parents and younger sister.

Throughout the school day, I could _barely_ keep still. I was constantly bouncing lightly in my seat or chewing on my bottom lip or even twirling my short choppy locks of dark hair between my slender pale fingers.

Classes went by in blurs of colour and sound. That is until lunch came along.

Jasper seemed tense which was obviously making Edward tense who in turn was making the ever unobservant Bella confused. A tornado of emotions was slowly building around our table, threatening to explode into chaos at any possible moment.

That is until Anthony came over and the whole thing blew up into a mega blast of bone rattling feelings which Jasper was clearly magnifying. And that is how I ended up outside the chemistry hall, my phone in my hand, frantically texting Anthony, or as I liked to call him, Tony.

The bomb Jasper created was felt across the whole cafeteria. Students went rigid and uptight. Their moods went from happy and carefree to suspicious and angry in about two point one seconds. I was so sure a fight would have broken out if Edward hadn't kicked Jasper in the shin. That snapped him out of his haze and everyone went back to normal.

But I didn't stick around. I quickly dumped my tray and hurried in the direction Anthony headed in. Jasper must have been projecting fear towards him because the look in Tony's eyes when Jasper's gaze met his was blood chilling.

I then took out my phone and texted him quickly. He answered pretty quickly for someone affected by manipulated emotions. Soon, I had assured him that everything was okay and that my 'brother' was overprotective. One problem was eventually solved and I was back to being excited for my date.

"Alice, let me help you pick out an outfit!" Rosalie called from downstairs.

The end of the day came and went and with Edward's crazy speeding, we were home before most of Forks students were even in their cars. I was currently lounging on the sofa in my room, reading a fashion magazine.

"Fine, come on up!" I called back; swinging my jean covered legs over the side of the couch and standing up.

"Okay, so you're going to an art gallery, right?" Rosalie asked once in my room.

"Yeah, it's in Seattle."

"Hmm…" She disappeared into my closet and I heard her ruffle through some clothes.

"Find anything?" I sat back down on the couch.

She walked out with a smile on her face and a couple articles of clothing in her arms. "Yes I did."

I nodded and ran my gaze over the two outfits she held up.

The first was a simple floral printed dress that would come to my lower thigh and had the same type of trim you would see at the end of a scarf. She chose a pair of silver ballet flats and a chunky wooden necklace that fell down to my belly button.

The second was an off-the-shoulders yellow dress that would end just before my knees and had half sleeves. She paired it with silver sandals and long silver chain with a heart pendent at the bottom.

I pointed to the yellow one and grinned, taking the outfit and dashing into my closet to change. Rosalie laughed and I heard the door close so I figured she left. After quickly changing into my evening attire, I walked downstairs and stopped at the base of the stairs, checking the clock.

It was a habit of mine. I repeatedly glanced up at the large golden clock hanging on the wall in the front room. I had visions that could easily tell me if I was late but I kept finding myself checking the time on that clock.

"That was my gift to you on our seventieth anniversary." I looked up, slightly startled at the unexpected voice of Jasper, who was standing inside the doorway of the living room. "It's from one of your favourite jewelers in Paris." He was glancing down at my necklace.

I frowned. "I-I don't remember that."

"I know ya' don't, but it's nice to reminisce," he replied, sighing softly.

I nodded slightly and glanced away, his intense stare making me uncomfortable. Why was it that his golden eyes always made me melt inside? Why was it that his silky looking hair beckoned me to walk over and run my fingers through it? I _do not_ love him; I don't even really like him! Curse that stupid empath!

"Alice, are we ready to go?" Edward asked, breaking the uncomfortable silence between Jasper and I.

I nodded mutely and followed Edward into the garage. We were going in the Volvo and picking up Anthony on our way to Seattle. Since I was playing a fifteen year old, I wasn't able to drive my own car, much to my annoyance.

I climbed in the passenger seat just as Edward shut his door. I wanted a couple hours of normalness; I wanted time with my new _human_ friend.

I know for a fact that this little going out will result in a new found relationship between Tony and me, my visions are normally correct when it comes to things like this. Then again, since I woke up again, my visions have never been wrong; some were uncertain but never completely wrong.

Edward picked at Anthony's brain a couple days ago and so he knew where exactly he lived. I didn't mind Edward looking out for me, it made me think of him as the brother I never had.

To be honest, the Cullen family has started feeling more like my family. Since my real family sent me away, Carlisle was the father I never had and Edward, Raphael and Emmett were the brothers I never had. As well as Rosalie and Bella who were my older sisters/best friends I never had and Renesmee and Jacob were like the cousins I never had. Jamie was, well, just an acquaintance, we never really talked, but we just lived comfortably together. Esme was the woman who eased my yearning for my mother and younger sister, she helped sooth my sadness on losing them.

Jasper, was well, _Jasper_. My so called 'husband' who manipulates and controls me, who cannot let me be. I just don't like him, end of story.

"Why?" Edward asked from beside me. I hadn't noticed that we were now speeding down the streets of Forks.

"Stop picking at my thoughts, please Edward. It's rude."

"It's very hard to ignore them when you tend to let the volume rise well over maximum."

I huffed and glanced at him. "I just don't like him. He's been manipulating my emotions lately, making me feel something for him. It's wrong."

He raised an eyebrow. "Have you ever thought that it wasn't him who has put this feeling in you, but it was actually you yourself?"

"It isn't Edward. I love my angel and I'm interested in Anthony."

"You're choices are yours alone. I'm simply saying that you should cut Jasper some slack. He's trying to deal. The beginning of his vampire life consisted of lies and blood. Once he met you, you became his primary focus, his _reason to live_. It's hard for him to find reasons to carry on when you keep giving him the cold shoulder. He actually does believe you _hate _him, after you swore to never hurt him."

"Tell me, when did I promise him that?" My voice was rising as my anger boiled under the surface of my skin.

"On your wedding day, I've seen his memories of it. He's replaying special memories in his head these days," Edward explained.

I looked down, my anger burning out. "O-our wedding day?"

Edward simply nodded and pulled into what I guessed was Anthony's driveway. I stared out the windshield, frowning.

"Alice!" I blinked, having heard my name. Anthony had climbed into the back seat of Edward's car.

He was wearing a pair of dark washed jeans with a white t-shirt that had a complicated dragon design on the front with black converse on his feet. His blue eyes were shining as he smiled at me through the reflection on the window.

I forced a smile and greeted him in return. "Hey."

"Excited?" he asked. I nodded and my smiled came more naturally.

"The gallery in Seattle, right?" Edward asked, glancing up at Tony through the mirror.

"Yeah," Anthony replied.

"Oh, Tony this is Edward, my adopted brother. Edward this is Anthony."

"Nice to meet you, Alice talks about you _a lot_." Edward glanced at me and flashed me a grin. I'm sure if I could, I would be blushing scarlet.

The ride to Seattle consisted of light chatter about school and summer events. Edward said the most about our past summer, almost all of them being lies. I don't think Edward was happy with the speed he had to drive, I'm sure Anthony would be scared out of his wits by the speed my lovely brother liked to drive at.

Luckily, we arrived in front of the gallery faster than it would have taken a normal human. The faster Edward was gone, the faster I would stop feeling guilty for how I've been avoiding Jasper.

"Okay, thanks for the ride Eddie. Bye!" I grinned and waved as he narrowed his eyes slightly – either at my nickname for him or at my last thought – as he drove off.

"Let's go," Anthony suggested and he rested his hand on the small of my back hesitantly as we walked into the gallery. Anthony kindly paid for our admittance and we set off to the grand white walls of framed art.

We walked around for a good hour, talking and laughing at funny looking art. We took turns trying to pronounce some of the artists' names, myself getting them right most of the time. I was having a good time and my companion looked like he was too.

It was _normal_. It was relaxed and fun.

"So Alice, what do you think of this?"

I glanced up, examining the painting before me. It was a detailed painting of a man and a woman holding hands under the shadowy canopy of an oak tree behind them. The woman had long black hair which was blowing freely, as if the scene was windy. The man had a lovely smile on his face as he gazed into the eyes of the woman before him.

I sucked in a sharp breath and went still.

_I remember. _

My vision, the single image that could have been but never was.

It was the image of my angel and our life together.

We would be red-eyed vampires that traveled the world, avoiding the discovery of the Volturi and simply being together. Forever.

It was the life that was supposed to happen but was shattered by the determined plan of _my hunter_.

"_Alice_? What's wrong?"

My memory was broken by the puncturing sound of a voice. Not just any voice, Anthony's voice.

"Alice!"

I gasped and blinked. "Wh-What?"

"Are you okay? You blanked out for a minute there; it looked like you were far away."

I nodded and exhaled, ignoring the biting scent of my human friend. "I'm okay, I think. Just a memory, that's all." I'm sure if I could, I would be crying. My eyes stung but wouldn't drop a tear.

"Wanna talk about it, or no?" He looked genuinely concerned.

I shrugged. "The picture reminded me of an old relationship that never had a chance to get anywhere."

Tony frowned. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay, it happened years ago," I assured him and forced another smile.

"Alright, do you want to go grab something to eat then?" he asked.

I nodded and we headed outside to search for a place to eat. While he was trying to find the most appetizing restaurant, I was trying to find one that would be easiest to gag back up.

Greasy foods were the worst while liquid foods were easier. I spotted a Jamba Juice and grinned. "Tony, can we go there? I'm not really hungry. You can choose somewhere else to go if you'd like."

"Uh sure, we can go there." He smiled.

And so, we walked over there and I ordered myself a fruit smoothie, grimacing at the smell. All human foods smelled bad, but humans themselves smelled amazing. How does that work since they consume such foul smelling things?

Anthony then led us over to a nearby McDonald's and he ordered a simple burger with fries and a coke. Our night continued with him eating his dinner and me forcing down my drink.

I tried to keep a steady conversation with Tony but my mind kept straying over to my newly uncovered memory.

It hurt to remember the future I could have. It hurt to know that it was taken away so fast. That my joy was taken and my angel and I never had our happily ever after together.

_But what happened to my angel? Where is he now?_

Those questions kept haunting my mind, unanswerable.

"Alice?" I blinked to see Anthony waving his hand in front of my face.

"Sorry, I keep zoning out on you."

He shrugged and smiled softly. "It's okay; loss is hard to coupe with."

I nodded and smiled slightly. "Do you mind if we head home? I'll call Edward and he can pick us up again."

Tony nodded and gathered his trash, throwing it out. "Yup, this was fun. Would you like to do something like this again sometime?"

I smiled and nodded, standing up next to him. "I'd love that."

"Great," he answered as I took out my phone. "Oh and Alice…" I looked up. "I like you, a lot."

Before I could even respond to his confession, I felt his warm lips touch my cold ones.


	24. Chapter 23:Hestitation

**Hello, **

**This is again for my lovely reviewer LaShelle! Thank you so much!**

**I just finished writing the mandatory literacy test for school that I have to get over a 70 on in order to pass and graduate, talk about stressful. My brain hurts. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Twilight Saga, Stephenie Meyer does.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter Twenty-Three: Hesitation.

**Jasper's POV**

Alice was due back from her _date_ with _Anthony_ any minute.

All night I've been pulling in my emotions, trying to make everyone's life easier.

But what about _my_ life? All I've been worrying about is keeping my cool in order to keep the calm and easy-going atmosphere at school and at home while dealing with the searing pain my wife is causing me by becoming so infatuated with this human.

I should start thinking about my own needs and my own well-being. Not always that of others.

"What happened, Alice?" Edward's voice inquired from the front room, the garage door shutting with a soft bang.

"Nothing, Edward," Alice replied with a slightly detached tone.

"Then why are you covering your thoughts with meaningless musing?"

I heard her give a very annoyed huff as the clanking of keys being rattled sounded.

"You _what_?"

Alice was probably giving Edward a mental image. He felt shocked and slightly baffled while Alice gave off a somewhat happy aura. My curiosity got the best of me and I wandered through the doorway and into the front hall.

Alice gave me one blank glance as she dashed up the stairs with the sound of a door slamming shut. I raised an eyebrow at Edward.

"Don't worry about it, Jasper. Her interest in Anthony will eventually dwindle and she _will_ remember. I promise you and I'll do everything I can to help," Edward responded, sincerely.

I gave him a small half smile and retreated up the steps and into my empty room. The white antique desk was crowded with school papers, all of the work already completed. The closet door was pushed open, only half filled with masculine clothes. The bed sat against the wall still freshly made from weeks prior. Many of the pieces of furniture and random accessories, which made the space less of a lone room with walls and a floor and more of a home, were missing.

I felt empty, just like the bare walls and glossy hardwood floor.

If there's a God out there and He's willing to listen to a creature like me, please, please, _please_ help me get my wife's memories back.

**Jamie's POV**

He was like an empty shell; it was actually kind of scary. Jasper now always had either a look of pure anger or a look of blank indifference in his eyes. I didn't like it and neither did Raphael.

School was like normal, only I now had infinitive time to complete my homework since we didn't sleep and I got to see Raphael everyday after school. He'd frequently asked me how my day was and I'd give him a play by play of daily high school. I don't know how he found the lazy schedule of a sophomore student interesting.

But that's the curious nature of my loving soulmate. It was one of the reasons I loved him.

"Jamie?"

I looked up and smiled, my golden eyes meeting another set of liquid amber ones.

"Yes?"

"You were dozin' off in your own little world. I was just wonderin' if I'm allowed to join you."

I giggled, feeling like a normal love struck teenager. Raphael grinned widely and wrapped his arms around my waist dropping down on our bed so I was lying comfortably on his chest.

"Are you going to school tomorrow?" he asked.

I nodded and absentmindedly picked at a loose thread on his beige plaid shirt. "Tomorrow is Friday."

"Hmm… that means Saturday and Sunday is free," he mumbled into my hair.

I smiled. "Yup," I replied, popping the 'p'.

"Good."

I snuggled into his warm arms and closed my eyes, letting my mind rest as the clocked ticked by the minutes until morning.

**Alice's POV**

I darted down the staircase; bag in hand, running into the garage. Edward and Bella lazily entered, hand in hand with a smiling Jacob and Nessie behind them. The other members of the family filed into the garage and climbed into the assigned cars. Edward sped to school with Emmett's jeep right behind them. Once parked, I slipped out of the back seat and danced over to an awaiting Anthony, who was standing by the school doors.

"Good morning!" I sang, grinning from ear to ear.

He chuckled. "Good morning. Someone seems to be in high spirits."

"_When aren't I?_" I asked, laughing. "I had a lot of fun last night."

"Me too," Tony replied, smiling brightly.

"So um…" I started, my mood calming a bit. "What exactly are we?"

"Well uh…" Anthony rubbed the back of his neck, uncomfortable tension surged between us. "We could be a couple if you wanted to… or just friends, whatever you want."

I smiled softly and glanced up at him. "I'd like to be a couple."

He smiled, the atmosphere changing from embarrassed to happy in a flash. "I'd like that too."

The bell rang with a loud annoying dinging noise and Anthony held out a hand for me to take. Me being the smart little vampire pixie that I am, wore gloves today since it was a little chilly, to a human at least.

"Um since we're a couple, I think you should meet my family this weekend, what do you think?" I asked, glancing up at his tall frame.

He smiled slightly and shoved his free hand into his pocket. "Uh well…"

"I promise my brothers will be on their best behavior or they'll have to face the wrath of the evil sprite," I joked, lightening the hesitant expression on Tony's face.

He laughed. "Okay, I'll come."

"Great. How about Saturday afternoon?"

"Sounds good." He smiled and leaned down as I reached my homeroom. I reached up on my tippy toes to brush my icy lips against his warm ones.

"See you later," I murmured and slipped into class.

Nessie had one bronze coloured eyebrow raised in my direction, a questioning expression on her face.

"What?" I asked her, wanting to get the eruption over and done with.

She quickly exhaled the breath she had been holding in and shot a bunch of questions my way. "What was that? Are you two a couple? How was your date last night? Is he a good kisser?"

I laughed and took my seat next to her. "Yes we're a couple. The date last night was amazing. And yes I do believe he is a good kisser."

She giggled and glanced up at the board just as our teacher walked in and effectively ended our conversation.

After an unproductive and very boring English class, I was then interrogated by a very curious Bella in art class. I was clearly looking forward to my next class which was Biology and didn't include any of my nosy family members, but it did include my very sweet boyfriend.

"Ali cat!" he called from his seat at the back of the class.

I laughed and slipped into the seat next to him. "Ali cat?"

He shrugged and smiled. "I wanted a nickname for you. Do you like it?"

I nodded and giggled. "Yeah, Tony and Ali cat. It fits."

"I agree."

And so Tony and Ali cat it was.

After class, Anthony and I walked hand in hand – mine skillfully covered by my sweater sleeve – down the hall and into the cafeteria. Immediately whispers broke out.

_Alice Cullen has a boyfriend? When did they become an item? Oh my god I can't believe this! Guess they're all taken now. _

A smirk was beginning to form on my face until my sensitive hearing picked up a conversation from across the room.

"I can't imagine her with anyone but Jasper, Edward. It's strange and I'm worried about the amount of pain Jasper can take until he snaps," Bella's concerned voice explained.

I heard Edward sigh and my eyes landed on them sitting alone at our regular table. No one else was in sight.

"I know it's hard. Jazz is taking it bit by bit but he's strong. I'm sure he'll deal with it until we figure out a way to spark more of Alice's past," Edward replied.

"I'm hoping on that too. It's just so weird. I remember when Alice would always pick me up for a forceful shopping trip and she would always be getting off of the phone with Jasper when I got in the car. They had such a connection, most of the time they didn't even need words to know what the other wanted to say. It's was amazing to witness."

I looked down at my feet. New emotions swept through me, threatening to take over.

"It was. Their thoughts were so in tune with each other that sometimes I couldn't tell which mind I was hearing. They were true soul mates and I hope we can get Alice her memories back so that their love can be whole again," Edward mumbled.

"I hope so too," Bella responded, glancing over at me and meeting my conflicted gaze.

I couldn't beat down the tsunami of feelings overtaking my body. I tugged my hand out of Anthony's and fled to the nearest door before the uncontrollable emotions erupted.

"Alice!" Tony called from behind me.

I slipped along the side of the building and stopped against the brick wall. Sliding to the ground, I wrapped my arms around my knees. Sobs pushed up my throat and poured out of my mouth like water. I don't why but the feelings coursing through my veins suddenly couldn't be ignored anymore.

_But I don't love him!_

"Ali cat?" I looked up with dark gold eyes at a frowning Anthony. "Can I sit?"

I nodded slightly and sniffled.

"Why are you crying?"

I resting my chin on my folded arms and shivered. "I'm confused."

"About what?"

"About everything I've ever known. I can't remember a past that seems so important. I don't know what to believe. I don't know what to listen to, my heart or my head."

"Well what is your heart saying?"

"That I chose wrong," I mumbled and closed my eyes.

Anthony paused for a moment. I heard his mouth open and close a couple times as if he wanted to say something but thought better of it.

"What do you think you should listen to?" he asked after a couple of fleeting moments.

"I've always listened to my head but I can't ignore my heart any longer. But what my heart is saying doesn't make any sense. I can't remember that life time anymore and so I don't have to listen to what my heart is telling me." I frowned.

"Then listen to your head. What is it saying?"

"That everything is fine and that I should just wait and live life."

"Then listen to it and enjoy the life you have. I'll see you tomorrow, alright?"

I lifted my head and nodded. Anthony leaned over and kissed me on the forehead before getting up and disappearing around the corner. I sighed and stood up, brushing off my jeans before heading into the cafeteria again.

The lunch continued in a silent manner as the rest of our large family piled in and filled the table with soft almost silent chatter. My last two classes passed in a daze and I came out of my thoughts at my locker while I was mechanically putting my books in my school bag.

My phone buzzed as I shoved my biology book into the crammed space of my bag. I pulled it out of my pocket and smiled as I read the text from Anthony.

_Follow ur head and don't let a moment pass without a smile. C u tomorrow3 _

I smiled and shoved my cell in my pocket again, shutting my locker and escaping to the parking lot.

Live life; be happy, I was going to follow my head.


	25. Chapter 24:Meeting

**Hello, **

**This is again for my lovely reviewer LaShelle! Thank you so much!**

**Easter weekend, yay! Four day break! ;P**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Twilight Saga, Stephenie Meyer does.**

**Enjoy!**

**Jasper's POV**

It was nearly Saturday, only a couple more hours before the clock officially ticked into a new day.

Alice had notified the family about her guest and we had all sworn to be on our best human-like behavior. That meant no fast movements, no mind reading conversations (Edward), no wrestling (Emmett), no being rude (Rosalie), no PDA (Rosalie, Emmett, Bella, Edward, Jamie, Raphael), no wolf transforming (Jacob), keep emotions in check (me), no accidental skin on skin contact, and be friendly.

Our family was sure in for a stressful day.

First, Raphael had to endure the smell as did the rest of us. Secondly, I had to welcome a human I guiltily despised into our home. And lastly, I had to deal with the newest couple while they were together.

I huffed rather obnoxiously as I rose from my chair in our living room and headed outside to find Emmett in order to stalk up on animal blood. All of us were to be full and controlled.

Raphael was clearly nervous about the human and I didn't need to have my gift to know that. He seemed to be on edge and fidgety as humans usually were when stressed or giddy. So I decided to find him before I went hunting with my bear of a brother.

"Raphael?" I called softly, knowing he'd hear perfectly clear.

"Yeah?" he replied curiously, his tall form appearing in the back doorway.

"I know that you're nervous 'bout tomorrow."

I heard him sigh from behind me but kept my eyes on the soft pale light colouring the heavy clouds above the tips of the trees on the distant horizon. The forest animals were just starting to waken.

"You don't need to be nervous 'bout it. It's nothin' to worry 'bout. Just be on guard, I'll help you," I promised, glancing at him from the corner of my eye.

He smiled softly and nodded. "Thanks Jazz. I appreciate it."

"What are brothers for?"

Raphael's smile stretched into a wide grin which was contagious.

"So, since we're out here havin' serious talks, from man to man. How are you doin' Jazz?"

I sighed as my brother's carefree aura turned serious and concerned. "I'm dealin' with it but it's not easy. Just one day at a time. If you sense that I'm 'bout to fly off the handle tomorrow, please paralyze my leg or somethin' 'cause I don't want to hurt Alice anymore than I already have."

"Of course," Raphael murmured in agreement.

I nodded and exhaled, hearing Emmett coming our way. "Would you like to join Em and I on an early hunt?"

"Sure."

"Oh so Ralphy boy is joining us eh? Well then c'mon!" Emmett called as he raced across the lawn, strategically jumping over the river and disappearing into the trees, Raphael hot on his heels.

**Anthony's POV**

Nervous was an understatement.

I was embarrassingly scared. She had so many big intimidating brothers.

Edward was frightening at first, until I realized that he was a nice guy when I met him before mine and Alice's date. Emmett could be a professional wrestler with the amount of muscle on his torso, he was scary also. Then there was Jasper who was built bigger than Edward but had nothing on Emmett. Jasper was the one who made me so hesitant. His stare was so cold, my blood felt as if it froze and my body shut down when he turned his icy golden eyes in my direction that one day at lunch. And then I find out that Jasper had a twin brother and I was so tempted to lie to Alice, saying that something had come up.

I really did not want to meet Jasper or his brother.

But I needed to show Alice that I was serious about our forming relationship and that I wasn't one of those guys that skipped out on his girlfriend all the time.

As I got ready for the big meet and had my mother drop me off, my palms became slick with sweat and my stomach was doing somersaults. While my mother drove us along the winding path that led to the Cullen's house, I was shaking with nerves.

Who knew such a nice friendly girl had such a terrifying family.

The closer we got the worse my fears grew. It was as if I was about to enter a haunted house with a crazed serial killer not the mansion of a gentle doctor and his family.

I had met Doctor Cullen last month when my younger sister, Sierra, had sprained her ankle a couple weeks ago. He seemed like a very kind man, young, very young for someone dealing with a house full of teenagers. Apparently, says my grandmother, a Cullen family lived here when her mother was a teenager. Grandma Anne believes Doctor Cullen was a descendent of the original Cullen's.

"Anthony, we're here," my mother announced as we pulled up to the front steps to the elaborate house in which my girlfriend lived.

"Thanks mom, I'll text you when I'll be heading home. Bye!" I hopped out of the vehicle and slowly started towards the front door as I heard the rev of my mother's old van.

With another soft sigh, I forced myself up the grand stone steps of the Cullen's residence. As I stood there, my brain eventually got the message to my arm. The dead limb on the right side of my torso raised and my index finger pressed the white doorbell. Soft chimes rung throughout the house as I saw a shadow pass the translucent window.

"Tony!" I heard her voice before I saw her. Alice had the door wide open, showing off her bright smile and sparkling golden eyes. "Come in, come in!"

I stepped inside after a fleeting second, my eyes immediately moving around the large front room. A large black piano rested on a raised platform on the left side of the room, while the center held a grand winding staircase which seemed to lead to the second floor. The white colour scheme room didn't just hold furniture. It was occupied by a large group of people.

"Tony, this is Carlisle, my father, and Esme, my mother," Alice introduced as the smiling couple stepped forward.

"It's nice to see you again Anthony," Doctor Cullen greeted. He held out a hand to me.

I shook his cold limb slightly and nodded. "You too, Doctor Cullen."

"Please, it's Carlisle."

I nodded just as the smiling caramel haired woman beside Doctor Cullen stepped towards me. "It's nice to finally meet you Anthony; you've made Alice quite happy."

I looked down slightly, blush creeping across my cheeks. "It's nice to meet you Mrs. Cullen."

"It's Esme, dear," she insisted as had Doctor Cullen.

I smiled softly at her as other members of the family stepped forwards. I recognized many of them from school.

"This is Rosalie, Carlisle's niece and Emmett, Esme's cousin's nephew," Alice murmured, gesturing to the large brunette and striking blonde.

"Hey!" Emmett greeted while showing off a set of pearly white teeth. "Welcome to the Cullen house!"

"Thanks," I replied quietly.

Rosalie said nothing and merely nodded in my direction, not even looking at me. I pushed away the unsteadiness that was starting to creep towards me. My body was urging me to run for some strange reason, but I chose to ignore my instincts as much as I could.

"This is Renesmee, Esme's niece and Jacob, a childhood friend of Renesmee's." Alice's voice continued introducing the next set of people. This pair included a girl with long curly bronze coloured hair and a tall tanned brunette who had the same build as Emmett.

"It's nice to meet you," Renesmee said, smiling sweetly.

"Hi," Jacob mumbled, giving me a quiet greeting.

"Hey," I answered as Alice guided me to other family members.

"You've already met Edward, Renesmee's brother, and this is Bella, my best friend." I saw Bella's smile widen when Alice said this, the comment obviously pleasing her.

"It's nice to meet you, Anthony," Bella greeted with a nod of her head.

I nodded in return and caught Edwards slight head bob as well. I suppose some of Alice's family members preferred not to speak much.

Before I could even produce another thought, Alice had me facing another pair of people.

"This is Jamie, one of Carlisle's distant relatives and this is Raphael, Rosalie's cousin and Jasper's twin," my girlfriend explained.

I tensed slightly at hearing that this tall blonde standing before me was Jasper's twin brother. He looked almost exactly the same as Jasper, shorter hair and his eyes were more orange than their usual gold. But the resemblance was unmistakable.

"Hi," I murmured, hesitatingly.

Raphael smiled kindly and responded, "Hello."

While his companion nodded in my direction, smiling slightly, my previous thought was proven. Not all of the Cullen's were conversationalists. I so hoped these last two were. I didn't want to face the last Cullen. I was dreading having to come face-to-face with Jasper after the fright he gave me in the cafeteria. But before I could find him in the room, Alice was already dragging me upstairs.

"Ali?" I asked, as her steady steps marching up the staircase. She gave no answer, so I just let her drag me along.

We eventually made it up to the second floor and Alice quickly tugged me down a long hallway, only pausing briefly to open a white door.

"This is my room," Alice explained, smiling at me with that beautiful smile of hers.

I couldn't help grinning back before turning from side to side, taking in the colour and furniture decorating the space. "It's cozy in here," I murmured.

Alice nodded in agreement and tugged me over to the black sofa sitting against the one wall. I found is slightly odd that there was no bed, but I shooed the thought away. This couch could be a pull out bed for all I knew.

"So, what part of the property would you like to explore first?"

I looked back at Alice when she spoke and shrugged. "What's the best thing to see?"

Alice flashed a grin and took my hand in hers, pulling me out of the room and down the hall. She was very persistent today.


	26. Chapter 25:Philadelphia

**Hello, **

**This is the second last chapter! One more! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Twilight Saga, Stephenie Meyer does and I do not own the board game Clue (It's a pretty epic game ;p).**

**Enjoy!(:**

**Alice's POV**

Yesterday Anthony came over to meet the family. I must say, it went a lot smoother than I expected.

Jasper wasn't anywhere in sight. But my vision told me that he was cooped up in his room. To be honest, I was generally concerned about him. He seemed so down and defeated lately. Like the main purpose in his life had disappeared. The reason his kept moving forward had suddenly vanished.

It couldn't possibly be _me_, right?

_No, of course not_. He's just confusing me for someone else… maybe the whole family is insane? That sounds completely unrealistic.

I shoved the conflicting thoughts out of my head and continued buttoning my black vest. I was currently standing in front of my large vanity mirror getting ready for my trip over to Anthony's house.

Today I was to meet his family.

I hope they liked me. I hope I don't make a fool of myself. I don't want to ruin any possible relationships that I may create between Tony's family and me. I want to be happy and spend my time right before I have the chance to go out and look for my Angel. I just need to search my visions some more.

I smoothed out my white jeans and checked my reflection in the mirror. My hair was perfectly spiked, my makeup flawless, my white blouse was perfectly pressed, my vest buttoned properly and my pants were wrinkle free. Grabbing a light black jacket, I rushed downstairs and slipped on my black velvet knee high boots.

"Edward! Let's get going!" I called to the dawdling red-head.

"I'm coming, calm down Alice. We're going to be early."

I rolled my eyes at him and crossed my arms. "That's because you drive like a maniac!"

Edward smirked and leaned against the stairs railing. "Whatever you say Alice."

"So what, we're just gonna sit here and wait?" I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Yeah, pretty much."

I huffed, annoyed and proceeded to sit on the dark wood bench that sat next to the coat closet.

"Cheer up Alice, Edward's just bugging you," Bella spoke, gliding into the room and taking up the empty air beside her husband.

"He's like an older brother, but I'm actually the older one!"

Edward laughed at my comment and wrapped an arm around Bella. "I got to get going before Alice throws something at me." His kissed her forehead and grabbed his keys. "Let's go shrimp."

I waved to Bella before following Edward into the garage. We got into his silver Volvo and pulled out onto the driveway. Edward again drove at a crazy 200m/h like usual and I rolled my eyes at the blurred vegetation zipping past us. To a human, this would be horrifying and highly dangerous. But Edward has a 'built in police radar' as he claims. Stupid mind-reading goof.

I heard him chuckle beside me and I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Sometimes you actually act like a fourteen year old."

I growled at that comment. I am not an immature fourteen-year-old. I am a respectable nineteen-year-old woman who was raised appropriately in the 1910s.

"Whatever you say Alice."

At that I decided to ignore him for the rest of the ride. Instead I turned my head and continued to stare out the rain washed window. We turned a couple more streets before pulling into the driveway of a nicely built farmhouse. The white porch was the classic wrap around porch that ran around the whole house as far as I could tell. The shutters were a calm blue colour that complimented the whole structure.

I threw my hood on and shot Edward a thank you in my head before stepping out onto the wet asphalt driveway. I rushed up the front steps and under the protective cover of the balcony overhang. I pressed the doorbell and stepped back as the white door was opened to the warm welcome of a young girl. I guessed it was Anthony's younger sister Sierra.

"You must be Alice! I'll get Tony, hold on a sec." She disappeared around the corner and I heard a very loud "Anthony" ring through the house.

A moment later I heard feet paddle down a staircase and I was greeted with Anthony's smiling face. "Hey, come on in."

I stepped inside and was greeted with a stomach turning stench. My nose recognized it as cinnamon buns but instantly repelled it. I forced a sniff and stressed a smile. "Mmmm, smells good in here."

"Mom's making cinnamon buns, want one? They're fresh out of the oven."

I smiled, dreading what I was going to have to do later. Bringing up food is horrible. "Sure."

Anthony led me into a small but cozy kitchen where a woman with long dark hair was leaning over a stove stirring something in a silver pot.

"Mom, this is Alice Cullen. Alice, this is my mom, Mrs. Newton."

The woman turned around and smiled. She had the clearest blue eyes and a kind smile. "Why hello dear. It's nice to meet you."

"You too Mrs. Newton."

"Please call me Jessie."

I nodded and smiled at Sierra who was seated at a round kitchen table doing what I guessed to be homework.

"Oh would you two like some cinnamon buns?" Mrs. Newton asked.

Anthony glanced at me and grinned. "Sure, ma".

Mrs. Newton quickly placed our cinnamon buns on two white plates and we each took a seat at the wooden table. Anthony was thoroughly enjoying his warm icing covered bun while I was having trouble trying to choke it down. The cinnamon tasted something like how if humans were to eat wool and it went down like sandpaper. The icing tasted like hand soap and felt like oil slipping down my throat. I am not going to have fun gagging this stuff back up tonight. Note to self: do _not_ eat anything else for today.

After our 'enjoyable' cinnamon bun, I thanked Mrs. Newton for the 'good' food and Anthony decided to show me around the house.

His farmhouse was a lot bigger than it looked. The living room was a warm gold colour with a complimenting chocolate brown couch and armchairs. There was also a good sized TV and an oak coffee table that looked like an antique that rested between the other furniture. This room took up most of the house. Upstairs there was a bathroom and three bed rooms, one master bedroom and two smaller ones. Mrs. Newton took the master with Mr. Newton who was currently away on a business trip. Sierra took the bedroom closest to the stairs while Anthony's was farther down the hall.

Tony's room was comfy. It was the typical teenage boy's room. It was a nice navy blue colour with a single window that overlooked the backyard. There was a closet with sliding doors, a dark wooden dresser, a work desk, a single bed, and picture frames that lined the walls.

I busied myself for a couple minutes with examining the pictures. There were ones of his mother beside who I guessed to be his father. There were pictures of when Tony was younger and of him and his sister. Some were of him, his sister and a lovable golden retriever. The pictures fascinated me.

"So, what would you like to do?" Anthony's voice pulled me out of my thoughts.

I turned back to him and smiled. "Anything."

"Well I doubt there's anything as cool as a river in my backyard or a game system that's only available in Japan." He chuckled and I couldn't help but laugh along with him. "But we could go hang out in my old tree fort or play a board game, watch TV or chat up here?"

"Could we go play a board game out in your fort? I've never done that before."

He smiled and nodded. "Sure, what game?"

"Do you have Clue?"

"Of course, it's only the best game in history. I must warn you, I'm a champ at it." He grinned.

I couldn't help but smirk to myself. Little did he know I had a secret weapon, my visions. No one at home would play games with me, knowing that I could cheat. So I hadn't played Clue before, but I've always wanted to. Yes, 'always wanted to' as in ever since I saw the box in the closet at home. I watched Rosalie, Jacob, Renesmee and Bella play it before. It intrigued me.

Anthony led me downstairs again and once he got the game we suited up in our shoes and jackets and headed outside into the misty afternoon cloud cover.

Tony's fort was stationed at the edge of his backyard, attached to a large oak tree. The wooden building was a couple yards off the ground and had foot holds nailed onto the trunk of the tree. It was the classic tree house that you see in the movies. The roof was leak free surprisingly and once inside we were dry and not too cold, not that it would matter for me.

We sat on two dusty pillows that rested on the floor, and then Anthony set up the game. I had read the instructions upon finding that game at home so I knew exactly how to play. The confidential envelop sat in the middle of the board and we picked our pawns. I was Miss. Scarlet while Anthony picked Colonel Mustard.

We spent around two hours out there, currently in the middle of the third game. I had won the first game much to Anthony's surprise and I had secretly let him win the second. The third game was just about done before I heard Mrs. Newton calling us inside to see some visitors.

We started cleaning up the game; Anthony mumbling about whom it could be that was visiting. I was placing my pawn back in the box when it happened. I was dragged into an unsuspecting vision and I felt the red piece fall from my fingers.

My vision was blurry at first, bright flashes of grey, black, green, red and blue. Until the colours focused into images. A blue car, a red traffic light, a grey lamp post, and a flickering green light flashing '_We're open!_'.

My vision caught the sight of a blonde mop of hair that I instantly recognized as Jasper. He was stepping into the open restaurant when I caught sight of the name '_Philadelphia Pennsylvania_'. Why was he in Philadelphia? I continued watching him watching him closely. The diner in which he entered was strangely familiar.

I watched him walk up to the cashier and talk to the woman behind the greasy counter. He seemed to know her for she opened the entrance to the back of the diner. I caught him glancing back at a certain booth. I didn't understand until my vision zoomed over to the booth on which his eyes rested.

_Flash. _

I was struck with a force I didn't recognize. It wasn't painful but rather pleasant. My mind flooded with images and noises. A face amongst the darkness, wild golden hair and crimson eyes. A small glove covered hand reaching out to clasp a large pale and dirty hand. Love's first kiss. The faces of all of my family members. Bella's annoyed face when she saw the amount of decorations I had put up for her birthday all those years ago. A dainty hand grasping a large one for dear life. Holding a tiny bronze haired baby for the first time. Travelling through the Amazon jungle, my golden haired angel running beside me. Courageously challenging the Volturi and winning. Wondrous nights, watching the sun set and rise in the strong and protective arms of my soulmate.

I remembered it all. Every memory that my brain had locked away for weeks – neglecting the facts and the proof of what I went through – had been revealed. All because of a diner, the diner I met my other half in, the diner he had bought and restored to its former glory from 1948.

My eyes snapped open and focused on the concerned face of Anthony that was hovering over me. I sat up, maybe a little too quickly for I startled Tony and started getting to my feet.

"Alice? Alice, are you okay?"

I nodded and exhaled. "Yeah, sorry. I have… moments like that. Sort of like fainting spells, but its okay, I take a medication for it." I paused in my quick lie and decided that I needed to get home. "I think I should head home though, Carlisle said if it were to happen to call him."

Anthony's concern didn't disappear but he nodded and got up. "Let's get back to the house then. You can use my phone."

I nodded and inhaled, running a plan through my head. Jasper was in Philadelphia, if I were to call him – no, he probably has his phone off. Maybe if I book a plane – he may even come back before then. I don't even know why he's down there. I should have been focusing on him, I'm so stupid.

"Alice, are you okay getting down?"

I gave Anthony a convincing nod of my head and turned around, making my way down the ladder as fast as I could still looking human. We headed back to the house at a fast human walk. When in fact, I wanted to just dash into the trees and take off towards my house. Cars are too slow.

Anthony held the back door open for me and led me to the phone in the living room. Nothing – not even my visions – could have prepared me for what I heard next.

"_Alice Cullen_?" A scratchy matured voice called. I turned and gasped at the withering sight of an aged Jessica Stanley.


	27. Chapter 26:Hoping on Fate

**The very last chapter. The very end. **

**I apologize for taking so long in updating this but I got sidetracked with a new fanfiction that is for once not a Jalice one, haha. **

**Anyways, at the end of this chapter there is very intimate scene but I brushed through it with little detail. It's very light and it's just there enough that you get a general idea of what's going on. This indeed shows spoilers I bet but I kinda feel as if I have to warn everyone. Also, I don't usually end my fanfictions or any stories of mine without happy endings (that totally doesn't apply to my many tragic death-y one-shots, haha). **

**So, enough of my babbling, I bet you all wanna finally finish this thing. Just have to thank you all for reading/following/favouriting/reviewing for this story. It means so much! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does. No copyright infringement intended. **

**Enjoy! **

**Alice's POV**

This wasn't good, not in the slightest.

Jessica Stanley, former friend of Bella. Who could have – and did – remember me from seventy-five years ago. I should be wrinkled and aged but still had the same physical appearance and fitness as I did in high school all those years ago. Hopefully I could twist her mind a bit; she was, after all, well into her nineties. Maybe if I claim to be my former self's grandchild or something. That could work. It's worth a try.

"Uh hi… Do I know you?" I slowly attempted, plastering a look of confusion on my face.

Jessica's withered hand reached towards me, pointing a bony finger at my shifting and anxious form. "I-I remember you… You were in high school with me… Seventy-seventy-five years ago…"

I let out a soft laugh and shook my head. "I'm sorry… I just moved here, my grandparents went to Forks High as well. Maybe you knew them?" Yeah, let's keep it at that. That keeps Anthony's family from asking questions considering they know I'm Carlisle's daughter and not my son's daughter as Jessica would take it. Dang, this is so confusing. I have to get out of here.

Jessica's dark brown eyes looked glazed behind her small wire-framed glasses. During this whole conversation, Anthony and his family looked ultimately helpless, but I caught Anthony's mom, Jessie, shoot me an apologetic look.

I gave her an easy smile to ease her worries and proceeded to touch my head. "I think I should call my dad, my head hurts…"

Anthony nodded and walked over to the phone, handing it to me. I easily called Carlisle at work and asked him to come get me because of a "fainting spell". Such posing is a pain but luckily Carlisle understood that I had a vision. He said he'd be there in a couple minutes.

I hung up and turned to the Newton family. "Thank you for having me over, I apologize for all the trouble. Oh and Anthony, I uh may not be in school for a couple days… Carlisle will want me home and resting after this fainting spell."

"Understandable, just rest up Ali. Thanks for coming." Anthony smiled.

I returned the smile and distantly heard the purr of Carlisle's Mercedes speeding down the street. I zipped up my jacket – having it and my shoes on previously – and opened the door just as Carlisle pulled up the drive. Turning slightly, I waved and jogged down the steps, ignoring my urge to run full speed.

I needed to see Jasper. _Now._

"Alice," Carlisle started, while expertly backing up and turning down the street.

"Carlisle, I remember everything."

Carlisle paused for a moment, glancing at me. "Everything?"

I nodded.

"Do you know what triggered it? How long ago?"

I inhaled unnecessary air and answered him, "I was hanging out with Anthony and I was struck with a vision. It just came out of nowhere. I saw Jasper; he was in Philadelphia, entering the diner where we met. We would always go down there around our anniversary- Oh my gosh, our wedding anniversary is this month!" My hand flew to my mouth.

No wonder he went there.

"It's alright Alice, Jasper had told us today that he was going to go check out the diner and see how business was. He couldn't stand the house any longer, all the emotions hanging around. I'm not sure when he's returning though…"

I shook my head quickly. "I have to go see him now! There's so much that we have to talk about and I have to apologize to him, for everything. I can't believe I did all that to him…" My voice lowered and trailed off, my brain easily flooding the horrid memories from this past month to the front of my mind.

I had yelled at him, I had denied loving him, I had been with someone else, I had kissed someone else, and I had struck him with more pain than he'd ever endured under the hands of Maria. It horrified me. I promised to never hurt him and to stay with him forever. But he had to last through weeks of me ignoring him and pushing him away. He had to live through the emotions of love and devotion from our other family members. He had to act happy and alright, when in fact he was broken inside. The look he had in his eyes. He was broken, cracked and shattered.

I just had to pray to any God that may be up there that he'll take me back.

Otherwise, I don't know what I'll do. Jasper is my rock, my support. He's with me through everything. Even when he can't do anything to help nor has nothing to say that could fix the situation, he's just there. And that's all I could ever wish for. Just his presence alone is enough to get me through whatever may be going on.

"Alice, even if you do go after him, you may miss him. He wants time alone, to think and figure out what he's going to do. His phone is off so it's no use for us to try and call him. I know that he is unaware of your regaining of memories but I don't think he'll decide to leave. He could never do that to you, regardless of your feelings for him. Plus, he loves this family. He knows what this would do to us if he were to try and leave. Just keep an eye on him and he'll come home eventually, alright?"

I absorbed Carlisle's words, he was right. Besides, who knew if Jasper would really accept my apology and take me back? I hurt him; I hurt him deeper than any of his scars. I nodded slightly and decided to look out the window until we arrived home.

As soon as we stepped inside the house, Edward was enveloping me in a tight hug. He had obviously heard the thoughts going through mine and Carlisle's head and figured out that I got my memories back. The rest of the family filed in and Edward and Carlisle explained everything.

I scanned the room after being put down on my feet again after Emmett's bear hug and noticed Jamie was keeping her distance. I guess she figured I was still angry at her since I remember everything that happened. But after this whole experience, I couldn't stay mad at her.

Jasper was an amazing man and I didn't blame her for liking him back then. Who couldn't? Besides, she had Raphael now and I could see how happy they are. Family is too precious to let go of and I hoped that Jamie would forgive me for everything I had done to her.

So with that in mind, I stepped forward and gave her a big surprising hug. After a couple quiet and easing words to her, she gave me a big smile. I knew all was forgiven and we would try to build our relationship. After all, we had all of eternity.

The next couple days were agony for me. I was constantly in the future, looking and searching for any sign that Jasper was coming home. It was futile for me to search for the possibility of his forgiveness because he hadn't heard of my memory return – but I searched anyways. I couldn't help it. I was desperate.

Jamie became more comfortable around me over these days. Raphael was usually near me, worried for his sister-in-law and brother. That caused Jamie to stay close as well. I also saw the depth of their bond while I waited.

I saw the attraction and devotion. They reminded me of Jasper and I. Even though that reminder made it hard on me, I was happy for them. Jamie had found love and she found it in my husband's brother. Fate was a wondrous thing; I just hoped Fate was on my side this time.

It was day three of my wait and I was sitting curled up on the bed in my old room – Jasper's room. Raphael sat in the desk chair, watching me and his mate. Jamie was seated next to me; we had bonded a little over our worry of Jasper. The whole house was silent, except for the soft conversation heard from the garage between Rosalie and Emmett. Edward, Bella, Nessie and Jacob were at the reservation, while Carlisle was at work and Esme was at a garden show in Port Angles.

I was basking in my husband's scent which was faintly hanging on the sheets I was lying on. The familiar scent of sandalwood and fresh morning dew was addicting, especially with the source being so far away.

My mind was still going through the future, analyzing every crossroad and corner. I watched Jasper move around town, booking a room in the same hotel we had stayed in years before. The building was remodelled and updated with the latest technology but it was the same location and had the exact room in which we spent our first night together. He checked back at the diner frequently, always sneaking a glance at our booth. The same booth we met at all those years ago.

It was there that my mind's eye caught something, a shift in the future.

Jasper was coming home.

I sat up in a blur, my dead heart swelling with hope and love. Of course it would take him a couple hours to get home, regardless of if he ran or took a plane. But this tiny decision gave me a light at the end of my guilt and pain.

It gave me a chance.

Raphael and Jamie got up, watching me silently. I stood and flew down the stairs, stopping by the phone. Carlisle would call in three, two, one.

_Ring. _

"Carlisle," I answered, not missing a beat.

"He's coming home. He's running, so he'll be here in a couple hours. I didn't tell him anything, knowing that you'll want to tell him face-to-face. But I'd like to ask everyone who is home to go out. I'll call Edward as well. You and Jasper deserve the house to yourselves to catch up. You'll work this out, you always do."

"Thank you, Carlisle," I whispered and hung up. Turning, I saw the room empty. The house was now quiet. Jamie and Raphael, upon hearing the conversation probably told Rosalie and Emmett to leave as well. I was very grateful to Carlisle. I needed this time alone with my returning husband.

The next couple hours were more torture. I sat and stared out the glass wall, not so patiently waiting. It had started raining lightly and the glass was painted with water droplets. It was getting darker; the clouds were obscuring the setting sun. It was a pretty sight. There was a soft mist hanging above the trees outside and there were points of yellow and pink light pushing through the cloud cover.

I counted the endless amount of trees that I could see in the backyard for the remaining time. The wait was pushing on me, making my anxious feelings multiply. Jasper was just arriving in Forks; he'd be here in a matter of seconds.

I didn't realize I was holding a breath until he stepped inside and entered my line of view.

As soon as our eyes met, I launched myself at him, wrapping my arms around his shoulders and my legs around his waist. I knew he wouldn't drop me. I wanted – no I needed to be close to him, as close as possible.

His face was utterly confused, from my attack and emotions. But nonetheless, he wrapped his arms around my waist, holding me against him.

"A-Alice…" I didn't let him finish before I forced my mouth on his.

He stumbled back a bit, not able to stay standing under my force. We ended up on the floor, him on his back and me straddling his waist. I didn't break our kiss and it was a sixteenth of a second before he responded to my emotions.

I needed this; I needed this contact and this feeling. Jasper gently grabbed my wrist, that's when I noticed that I was roughly digging my fingers into his shoulder blades. He tried moving his head so that he could speak but I wouldn't let him. Speaking could come after.

I tugged my hands out of his hold and held his head in place. I unwillingly pulled back but only to press my forehead to his and gaze into his dark topaz eyes. I told him everything that needed to be said right now in my gaze. Actual words could be spoken after; I just needed to be with him right now.

I needed to feel whole again.

He silently agreed and gently pulled my mouth to his lips again. This spiked my need once more and I let out a soft growl. I made quick work of our clothing, finally getting the skin-on-skin contact I craved. My fingers danced over his scars, memorizing his every feature once again. He was flawless in my eyes, absolutely perfect. And when we were connected once again, after so many months apart, it felt like our first night once again. Jasper wrapped us in our emotions, blanketing us in acceptance, forgiveness, wholeness, and endless love. We stayed like that for what felt like days, until the soft glow of love became a joyful haze in the back of our minds.

_There was still so much to say. _

But just like always, I knew that we would get through this. We were, after all, _soul mates_ with an indestructible bond. Fate was definitely on my side.


End file.
